Stargate Galaxie
by Effijy
Summary: Atlantis est sur la Lune, la CIS réorganise le SGC et l'allience luxienne est de plus en plus redoutable. Comment SG1 va, encore, sauver la Terre et remettre de l'ordre dans la galaxie? Principalement dans l'univers d'SG1. Presque tous les personnages des deux séries sont présents. [Jack&Sam] pre [Daniel&Vala]
1. Dans les épisodes précédents

**A.N. Cette histoire tente (avec plus ou moins de succès) de reprendre le rythme et le ton des séries Stargate, chaque chapitre (il y en aura 13) peut se comparer à un épisode sauf le dernier qui est juste un bonus (court épilogue). Le décor n'est donc pas "planté" comme il peut l'être dans un livre et on m'a fait remarqué qu'il pouvait être difficile de s'y retrouver, surtout si l'on avait pas récemment revu les séries. Voici donc un petit "previously" pour savoir où on en est au moment où cette histoire commence (j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs!)**

 **Si vous êtes super fans de la série, vous pouvez sans doute passer directement au chapitre suivant!**

La cité d'Atlantis

A la fin de la série Stargate Atlantis, Atlantis, base des anciens occupée par certains de nos personnage préférés, après une bataille permettant d'empêcher l'arrivée sur Terre des Wraith (les gros méchants aliens vampiriques de la galaxie de Pégase), échoue dans la baie de San Francisco avec à bord le personnel de l'expédition Atlantis.

Le SGC - Stargate Command

A la fin de la série SG1 et des films qui ont suivis, le SGC est toujours commandé par le Général Hank Landry et les missions d'explorations continuent.

Sans donner de spoiler sur ce qui se passe entre la fin des séries et le début de cette histoire, l'exploration interplanétaire a plus ou moins été suspendue sur l'impulsion de la CIS.

La CIS - Commission internationale de surveillance

Il s'agit d'une autorité administrative qui représente les chefs d'Etat terriens au courant de l'existence de la Porte des étoiles. Si sur le papier elle a l'avantage d'imposer une supervision civile et internationale aux opérations hors Terre, dans les faits son manque de réactivité, sa tendance à pointer les responsabilités du doigt et son incapacité à prendre des décisions par frilosité politique ; n'en font pas pas un allié pour les protagonistes.

N.B. : Woolsey était un auditeur au sein de cette organisation avant de prendre la direction d'Atlantis

Le NID

Agence américaine de renseignement chargée de traquer/contrôler ce qui est en rapport avec les programmes hors Terre sur le sol américain. Par exemple, le NID tente d'emprisonner les membres de la Confrérie : un groupe illégal constitué d'hommes politiques et hommes d'affaires influents ayant connaissance de la Porte de Étoiles et essayant de manipuler/comploter pour tirer un avantage économique et politique de l'existence de programme Hors Terre.

N.B. : Le NID qui était corrompu semble s'être racheté une conduite notamment grâce à l'action de l'Agent Barett.

L'alliance luxienne : l'ennemi

Il s'agit d'un groupe mafieux qui a profité de la chute des Goa'uld et des Oris pour prendre le pouvoir dans certaines régions de la Galaxie. Ils ont à leur disposition une armada de vaisseau et de matériel Goa'uld et leur principal trafic est celui du Kassa : une céréale particulièrement virulente qui en plus d'être de la nourriture est aussi une drogue qui provoque une forte dépendance à celui qui l'ingère.

Ennemi n°1 de la Terre dans la Voie lactée, son attaque kamikaze sur la zone 51 a détruit le fauteuil de contrôle qui permettait d'enclencher les armes anciennes de l'avant poste protégeant la Terre.

Le Grand conseil Jaffa

Organe politique représentant les Jaffas depuis la chute des Goa'ulds.

L'héritage Asgard

Se sachant condamnés les Asgards, race alienne très avancée et alliée des terriens, organisent leur suicide collectif. Avant cela ils décident de faire des terriens leurs héritiers en équipant un de leurs vaisseaux de combat de leurs dernières technologies ainsi que de d'un 'coeur' qui est à la fois une base de données technologiques et culturelles et une source d'énergie

Jack Oneill

Ancien leader d'SG1 le Général Jack Oneill a brièvement dirigé le SGC avant de prendre la tête de la 'Sécurité planétaire' à ce titre il dirige toutes les forces armées américaines impliquées dans les opérations hors Terre (bases, vaisseaux etc). Il rapporte directement au Président des Etat Unis et il travaille en lien direct avec le Pentagone et la CIS.

Samantha Carter

Physicienne spécialiste des technologies aliennes, le Colonel a quitté SG1 pour diriger brièvement l'expédition Atlantis. A son retour sur Terre elle a travaillé dans la zone 51 avant de prendre le commandement d'un des vaisseaux de combat terrien le 'Général Hamond'.

Vala Maldoran

Ancien hôte goa'uld, ancien escroc, ancien membre SG1 quand commence cette histoire, elle a un attachement particulier à Daniel Jackson. Son attitude désinvolte cache un engagement farouche pour la liberté dans la galaxie.

Daniel Jackson

Archéologue, probablement l'un des meilleurs linguiste des deux galaxies, ancien membre SG1 quand commence cette histoire. Discrédité par la communauté scientifique avant d'entrer dans le programme Stargate, il a consacré sa vie (et parfois au delà) à la défense de la liberté dans la galaxie.

Cameron Mitchell

Colonnel de l'armée américaine et leader d'SG1 depuis la promotion du Général Oneill

 **AN./ J'espère que tout est exact et que ça aide à dresser le paysage pour cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à pointer des erreurs et/ou à suggérer plus d'éléments à intégrer à ce chapitre**


	2. 101

**Stargate Galaxy Episode 1**

 _Sur Terre, dans la salle de briefing du SGC, quelques semaines après l'attaque kamikaze de l'alliance luxienne qui détruisit le fauteuil de contrôle des anciens._

Le colonel Mitchell s'ennuyait ferme. Commander SG1 était devenu fade. De grands changements étaient survenus ces dernières années au sein de son équipe et au sein du SGC notamment sous l'influence grandissante du CIS.

D'abord, Carter avait été envoyée commander la base d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Une nomination méritée même si elle avait entraîné des soupirs et des regards en coin au SGC. Non pas que le colonel accordait beaucoup de crédit à ce genre de rageot!

Après le départ de Sam, SG1 avait continué presque normalement, son absence se faisait ressentir mais avec Teal'c, Daniel et Vala, l'effectif de quatre était adéquat à l'exploration planétaire.

Puis ce fut au tour de Teal'c de quitter la Terre, rappelé parmi les siens. En effet, après l'extinction presque totale des Goa'ulds et la fin de la guerre avec les disciples des Oris ; le Conseil Jaffa avaient sommé l'ancien Prima d'Apophis de devenir son intermédiaire dans les relations diplomatiques avec les mondes humains. Enfin, c'était la version officielle, en réalité, désespérés, les représentants du Conseil avaient manipulé Teal'c et son sens du devoir pour qu'il accepte. Apparemment, certaines négociations vitales à la survie économique des Jaffas dans la Galaxie avaient échoué à cause d'une attitude condescendante de ces derniers. Et si Mitchell avait été déçu de devoir laisser partir son coéquipier et ami, il devait avouer qu'avoir Teal'c comme interlocuteur avait simplifié et favorisé les relations Terre/Jaffa. Les généraux Landry et Oneill seraient très certainement du même avis.

Peu après Daniel et Vala furent désignés pour assurer la liaison entre la Terre et le tout nouveau Gouvernement de la galaxie des Oris.

De toutes façons, Daniel était de plus en plus appelé pour des consultations de types divers et un peu partout, notamment sur Atlantis, ce qui perturbait grandement l'agenda de SG1.

Les collègues et amis du colonel Mitchell avaient été remplacés par des gens très capables mais rien ne saurait remplacer le SG1 d'antan... D'autant plus que les missions d'exploration se faisaient de plus en plus rares au profit de missions diplomatiques et/ou protocolaires. Merci le CIS et sa politique de l'autruche ; comme si arrêter l'exploration allait empêcher la résurgence de nouveaux ou d'anciens ennemis...

Quand Carter avait été rappelée d'Atlantis, elle ne fut pas réintégrée à SG1. Après avoir dirigé un moment l'équipe scientifique du SGC faisant profiter la Terre de son expertise des technologies aliennes et notamment anciennes, elle prit les commandes d'un des tout nouveaux F303 : le Général Hammond.

A l'arrivée de la cité d'Atlantis sur Terre, on avait parlé de fusionner SG1 avec l'équipe du Colonel Shepard mais Ronon et Teila n'y avait pas été autorisés. Officiellement ils ne pouvaient représenter la Terre dans la Galaxie n'en étant pas originaire. Un bon mensonge bien politiquement correct. La vérité était qu'en intégrant d'autres « non-terriens » aux équipes SG, l'armée aurait eu bien du mal à refuser l'introduction de personnels issus d'autres nations terriennes. Shepard avait choisi de rester sur Atlantis, aujourd'hui arrimée sur la Lune, de même que Mc Kay ; ce que Mitchell ne regrettait pas tellement.

\- "Colonel Mitchell? Colonel Mitchell, vous êtes avec nous?" demanda Landry

\- "Oui mon Général. Pardon mon Général." répondit Mitchell en secouant la tête avec une moue qui ne masquait pas qu'il n'avait aucunement prêté attention au début du briefing.

\- "Colonel, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, je peux vous faire remplacer sur cette mission", fit le Général Landry en feignant de s'inquiéter.

\- "Non mon Général!" dit Mitchell sur ton dont l'ironie ne faisait aucun doute. "Bien sûr que non. Qu'est ce que nous avons de beau aujourd'hui? Une escorte diplomatique vers une planète Jaffa? Une mission d'observation astronomique? Une commémoration de la fin de l'oppression des Goa'uld?! J'adore quand ils font ça, avec toutes ces couleurs, ces chansons et surtout ces petites …"

\- " Ça suffit Colonel!" intervint le Général Landry fermement, même s'il était plutôt amusé. "Figurez-vous qu'en accord avec le Président et le CIS, le Général Oneill a décidé de modifier un peu notre façon de procéder."

\- "Ah oui?!" Fit Mitchell soudain intéressé.

\- "Tout à fait Colonel" répondit Landry. "Les équipes SG sont à partir de ce jour réduites au nombre de 10."

La tête de Mitchell commençait peu à peu à se décomposer. Le Général Landry, sentant que l'officier allait objecter poursuivit :

\- "NÉANMOINS, il sera créé en parallèle cinq équipes nouvelles qui, bien que opérant depuis le SGC et à ce titre sous mon commandement direct, opéreront selon un calendrier fixé par le CIS, instance à laquelle elles adresseront leur rapports". - "Mais, mon Général…" commença Mitchell.

\- "CES NOUVELLES EQUIPES" repris Landry, "composées de civils provenant de tous les pays mis au courant de l'existence de notre programme, seront encadrées par les anciennes SG 11 à 15 pour les mois à venir pour des raisons de sécurité. Elles seront affectées à des missions protocolaires, laissant ainsi aux équipes SG toute latitude pour poursuivre des missions d'exploration et de lutte contre nos ennemis potentiels et avérés."

Mitchell s'était levé avant que le Général n'ait fini sa phrase :

\- "Mon Général, c'est... une très bonne nouvelle…" dit Mitchell en se rasseyant alors qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur.

\- "SG1", enchaîna le Général avec un léger sourire, "vous partirez demain à huit heure zéro zéro pour la planète P5X676, planète qui nous est jusqu'ici totalement inconnue."

Mitchell serra le poing en signe de victoire.

* * *

Le Colonel Mitchell était de bonne humeur. Une vraie mission d'exploration! Depuis le temps! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour relâcher sa concentration, bien au contraire. Dans le vestiaire il passait en revue mentalement les compétences et les caractères de ses hommes.

Le Dr. Simmons, éminent botaniste et ethnobotaniste, avait passé des années à étudier la flore du site Alfa. Fort d'un dossier impeccable, il avait été invité à choisir son affectation ; à la surprise générale, il avait demandé à faire partie d'une équipe d'exploration. Plutôt athlétique et doté de bons réflexes pour un scientifique, qui plus est civil, Mitchell le soupçonnait de rechercher l'aventure après des années passées enfermé dans un labo. Jusque là, il avait dû être déçu.

Le Major Davidson était un pur produit des forces spéciales. Ses affectations passées étaient pour la plupart soumises au secret, il tirait juste, plaquait ferme et disparaissait en cas de besoin. Son air renfrogné et son attitude taciturne lui valait une réputation médiocre au SGC. Mais s'il s'agissait de couvrir ses arrières, Mitchell était plutôt content de disposer d'une telle force de frappe ; il avait d'ailleurs failli le surnommé le "Teal'c asiatique" dans un de ses rapports pour égayer un peu la monotonie des missions de ces derniers mois. Il s'était ravisé réalisant que ces bons agents administratifs du CIS ne seraient sans doutes pas très réceptifs à son humour.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'avait rien à redire sur son équipe même si jusque là elle n'avait pas été confrontée à des situations critiques. Aussi, il était un peu inquiet à propos du Lientenant River. Formé par le SGC, il avait montré les capacités d'un très bon agent de terrain à l'entraînement et était un assez bon linguiste ; toutefois, SG1 était sa première affectation (le piston peut vraiment mener à tout) et jusque là il avait surtout connu des missions diplomatiques, qu'il semblait apprécier d'ailleurs.

Le Colonel entra dans la salle d'embarquement, la porte des étoiles était déjà activée et les autres membres de SG1 l'attendait pour traverser.

D'un air nonchalant, sans s'arrêter, tenant son P90 sous le bras droit et mettant ses lunettes de soleil de la main gauche il dit :

\- "Allez les enfants, la sonde indique une clairière ensoleillée au milieu d'une magnifique forêt. Prenez vos bombes insecticides et serrez vos ceintures, on y va."

Il traversa la porte. Davidson lui emboîta le pas presque immédiatement. Simmons et River se regardèrent un instant avant de les suivre. Si ses hommes étaient amusés par l'attitude du Colonel, aucun n'en montra le moindre signe.

Au sortir de la porte, Mitchell s'arrêta un instant pour effectuer une reconnaissance visuelle des lieux : sur la gauche il repéra le DHD qui leur permettrait de composer l'adresse de la Terre pour rentrer et juste à côté la sonde autonome qui avait été envoyée pour vérifier la viabilité de la planète.

Sur la droite une sorte d'autel composé de vieux branchages et de diverses pierres témoignait d'une présence humaine, même s'il semblait ne pas avoir été touché depuis un moment. Mitchell pensa avec un sourire que Daniel aurait certainement été passionné par ce tas de cailloux.

Davidson, Simmons et River traversèrent à leur tour.

\- "Bien", dit Mitchell, "il semble y avoir une sorte de chemin à travers la forêt face à nous, nous sommes là pour explorer. Explorons!."

SG1 commença sa route. Au bout de 5 minutes, River brisa le silence :

\- "Mon Colonel, il semble que personne ne soit passé ici depuis des années."

\- "Détrompez-vous" répondit Simmons, "je peux vous assurer que si personne n'avait emprunté cette piste dans les derniers mois, la végétation aurait repris ses droits de façon bien plus prononcée."

\- "Restez …"

Avant que le colonel Mitchell ait terminé sa phrase un groupe d'hommes armés encerclait SG1.

\- "… vigilants." termina Mitchell tout en braquant son arme sur l'homme le plus proche de lui.

Ses compagnons l'imitèrent. Le groupe d'hommes qui leur faisait face paraissait plutôt hétéroclite : certains étaient vêtus comme la plupart des villageois qui peuplaient la galaxie, d'autres portaient des vêtements qui semblaient indiquer qu'ils venaient d'un monde industrialisé. Leurs armes étaient pour la plupart de type Goau'ld mais pas toutes.

\- "Baissez vos armes" cria un grand type brun à l'air sérieux.

\- "Nous sommes de paisibles explorateurs" répondit River, "nous sommes là pour mieux vous connaître et éventuellement établir une alliance."

\- "Après nous être assuré que vous faites partie des 'gentils'" dit Davidson entre ses dents. "Mon Colonel", poursuivit-il, "je peux avoir les deux sur la droite."

\- "Silence!" cria le grand type. "Qui êtes-vous et comment avez vous obtenu les coordonnées de cette planète?"

\- "Je suis le Colonel Mitchell", répondit celui-ci, "voici le Dr Simmons, le Major Davidson et le Lieutenant River. Nous venons en paix de la planète Terre."

A ces mots, des murmures furent échangés autour d'SG1.

\- "Et pour vous le prouver" reprit le Colonel, "nous allons poser nos armes."

Mitchell détacha son fusil et le posa sur le sol, d'un regard il enjoignit le reste de SG1 à faire de même. Le regard de Davidson montrait sans équivoque qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il s'exécuta tout de même.

\- "Prenez leurs armes et amenez les jusqu'au camp" ordonna le grand gars.

* * *

Après une demi heure de marche soutenue, SG1 et son escorte arrivèrent près d'un camp constitué d'une vingtaine de tentes. Des hommes s'entraînaient au combat au corps à corps ; l'absence de tatouage indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute pas de Jaffas.

Le gars gaillard donna des ordres pour qu'on fasse entrer SG1 dans une tente vide. Avant que Mitchell n'ait pu protester il ajouta d'un ton sec :

\- "Surveillez les, Afron" voudra les interroger lui même.

SG1 attendit. Davidson avait tenté de convaincre Mitchell qu'une évasion par la force était la meilleure chose à faire. Le Colonel avait écouté ses arguments et mis en place un plan d'action au cas où, mais il voulait entendre ce que ce 'Afron' avait à leur apprendre.

Davidson ne disait plus rien depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il attendait, prêt à agir en un instant. Mitchell s'amusait à couper des brins d'herbe sur le sol en écoutant Simmons expliquer à River à quel point il était fascinant de trouver un écosystème similaire à celui de la Terre sur d'autres planètes.

Soudain, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année entra dans la tente.

\- "Vous devez être Afron" commença Mitchell.

\- "C'est vrai" répondit l'homme.

\- "Ecoutez", reprit le Colonel, "je suis …"

\- "Je sais qui vous prétendez être" coupa Afron "et si vous êtes bien Cameron Mitchell de SG1 je ne saurais que vous féliciter pour vos nombreux faits d'armes contre les ennemis de cette galaxie."

Mitchell demeura muet, surpris que cet homme connaisse son prénom.

\- "Afron," dit le grand type qui assistait à la conversation depuis l'entrée de la tente, "ils ont peut être des uniformes terriens mais d'après nos informations, la Tau'ri a arrêté les missions d'exploration. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : ce sont des espions, nous devons donc les éliminer et abandonner cette position."

\- "Du calme Iphor, nous ne tuerons personne pour l'instant" rétorqua Afron, "nos compagnons ont contacté l'un de nos amis qui pourra confirmer leurs dires. En attendant nous partagerons notre repas avec eux."

Pour contrer les probables protestation d'Iphor il ajouta :

\- "S'ils sont nos ennemis, nous pourrons les exécuter plus tard même si leur estomac est plein."

Le dîner fut frugal. River tenta d'engager la conversation avec le dénommé Iphor mais celui-ci préféra quitter l'assemblée plutôt que de lui répondre.

Mitchell remarqua que malgré leur apparente convivialité, tous gardaient leur arme à portée de main comme s'ils étaient habitués à toujours rester sur leurs gardes.

Une fois le repas terminé, on reconduisit SG1 à sa tente.

\- "Mon colonel, nous devrions profiter de la nuit pour nous enfuir" commença Davidson.

\- "Mais enfin" dit River, "vous voyez bien qu'il s'agit de gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique."

\- "Ils nous retiennent prisonniers!" s'exclama Davidson

\- "Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchant" intervint Simmons. "A ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est un groupe qui change de planète fréquemment, certainement pour trouver de la nourriture."

\- "Ils fuient quelque chose" dit Mitchell "ils semblent organisés malgré des différences dans leurs choix vestimentaires qui annoncent qu'ils viennent tous de planètes différentes. C'est suspicieux et, aussi inoffensifs qu'ils essaient de paraitre, je ne veux pas voir leur réaction si leur 'ami' n'aime pas nos têtes demain"

Ils attendirent afin d'être sûr que tous étaient endormis puis Davidson trancha une ouverture à l'arrière de la tente à l'aide d'un couteau : apparemment celui qui l'avait fouillé avait négligé ses bottes. Ils contournèrent le camp et réitérèrent l'opération sur la tente où leur équipement avait été entreposé. Ils filèrent ensuite dans la forêt en direction de la porte des étoiles.

Ils l'atteignirent au petit matin, mais Iphos et Afron étaient déjà là, et la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. SG1 se tapit dans les fourrés, armes au poing.

\- "Bienvenue à toi, Xadran" dit Afron

Il s'adressait à un homme grand et brun vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine. En un éclair SG1 entourait les trois hommes braquant leurs P90 sur eux. Après un bref instant de surprise, le nouvel arrivant dit :

\- "Vous êtes en effet le Colonel Cameron Mitchell, membre de SG1."

\- "Et vous", répondit Mitchell, "vous êtes Xadran, membre de l'alliance luxienne!"

Alors qu'Iphor et Davidson se défiaient du regard, Afron prit la parole :

\- "Du calme, voyons du calme, nous sommes ici entre amis."

\- " Amis!" répliqua Simmons avec une colère qui était rare chez le scientifique, "cet homme représente un groupe de terroristes, de trafiquants et de malfaiteurs en guerre contre notre monde. Certains de mes anciens collègues ont fait les frais de leur dernier attentat!"

Simmons avait bien l'intention de fiche un coup à Xadran quand les chevrons de la porte s'allumèrent.

\- "Vous avez été suivi!"dit Iphor à Xadran,

\- "Je…" bredouilla Xadran visiblement inquiet.

\- "Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard colonel Mitchell, pour l'instant il faut nous cacher" pria Afron.

Mitchell fit signe à SG1 qui conduisit les trois hommes à couvert en continuant de les menacer de leurs armes. Le visage de Simmons, d'habitude si calme, était déformé par la colère.

Cinq hommes et une femme vêtus comme Xadran d'uniformes de l'alliance luxienne passèrent la porte.

\- "Trouvez le camp. Ne faites aucun prisonniers mais ne touchez pas à ce traître de Xadran, il est à moi" ordonna la femme.

Une fois les cinq individus hors de portée, Mitchell s'adressa à ses prisonniers :

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?"

\- "Je commande l'un des bataillons de la Résistance contre l'alliance luxienne" répondit Afron, "et Xadran est l'un de nos agents infiltrés."

\- "Ou plutôt était…" nota Iphor avec un regard déçu vers Xadran.

* * *

SG1 accompagnée d'Afron, Iphor et Xadran arriva au camp quelques minutes après l'équipe de l'alliance luxienne. Déjà la bataille faisait rage. Les membres de la Résistance bien que plus nombreux avaient été pris par surprise.

Mitchell donna des ordres pour que l'on encercle le campement. Davidson, caché derrière une des tentes attrapa l'un des hommes de l'Alliance par derrière lui serrant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Iphor, non loin de là en priva un second de son arme, les deux hommes se livrèrent à un combat au corps à corps, remporté par le résistant en quelques minutes. Après un bref regard à Davidson, il l'accompagna près de Mitchell.

Celui-ci avait tiré une balle dans la jambe d'un luxien qu'il assomma ensuite d'un coup de crosse. Alors, un autre ennemi le plaqua par derrière ; les deux hommes tombèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Iphor ramassa une machette, Davidson un Zat'. Ils touchèrent leur cible en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, Simmons avait inspecté le camp. Mitchell lui demanda :

\- "Où en est-on?"

\- "Ils semblent que nous soyons arrivés à temps", répondit le scientifique, "il y a tout de même une bonne dizaine de blessés."

Quelqu'un apparut de derrière un buisson, Mitchell braqua son arme avant de reconnaître River, sale, à bout de souffle et visiblement blessé à la jambe. Simmons, se précipita pour le soutenir.

\- "Où sont Afron et Xadran?" Demanda Iphor.

A ces mots, ils se mirent à courir vers l'autre extrémité du camp.

Un peu à l'écart du camp, Afron gisait face contre terre et Xadran était acculé contre un arbre par la femme luxienne :

\- "Traître" criait-elle en le cognant.

Avant que les terriens aient pu intervenir, Iphor se jetait sur elle.

* * *

 _SG1, Xadran et Iphor se trouvaient devant la porte des étoiles._

\- "Et maintenant?" demanda River

\- "Nous allons partir, cette position est perdue pour nous", répondit Xadran

\- "On vous offre l'hospitalité?" demanda Mitchell en désignant la porte

Afron apparu à ce moment là. Il avait l'air fatigué, des ecchymoses sur le visage et le bras en écharpe. Il répondit :

\- "Merci Colonel mais nous avons des amis qui pourront nous accueillir."

\- "Nous pourrions devenir vos amis", poursuivit River à qui on avait bandé la cuisse.

\- "Peut être bien repris Afron, mais c'est à nos dirigeants d'en décider."

\- "Et combien êtes-vous au juste?" Demanda Mitchell qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce groupe soit structuré au point d'avoir des « dirigeants ».

Afron évita la question d'un sourire et désigna le MALP en disant :

\- "Nous savons votre porte protégée, mais cet appareil permet de communiquer sans traverser n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Oui, je vais vous montrer" répondit Simmons en accompagnant Xadran vers la sonde.

\- "Alors les nôtres prendrons contact avec la Terre par ce biais s'ils le décident opportun", poursuivit Afron.

\- "Bien, alors nous attendrons votre appel" fit Mitchell en mimant un téléphone devant un Iphor dubitatif. "River composez l'adresse de la Terre", demanda Mitchell très intrigué par ce groupe qui semblait démuni à première vue mais dont les « dirigeants » semblaient pouvoir se passer de l'aide de la Terre.

* * *

L'alarme retentissait au SGC, une voix féminine scandait : « ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles ».

\- "Alors?" Demanda Landry

\- "Mon Général, c'est SG1" répondit Hariman

\- "Ouvrez l'iris", ordonna Landry.

Il se pencha vers le micro et dit dès l'arrivée de SG1 sur Terre :

\- "Colonel Mitchell, vous avez près de 12h de retard, que s'est-il passé?"

Pendant qu'on prenait River en charge, Mitchell regarda Landry et dit :

\- "Un premier contact diplomatique, mon Général, la routine!"

\- " SG1, débriefing dans deux heures" rétorqua Landry.

Le Général se retourna et laissa échapper son soulagement à l'abri des regards. L'arrêt des missions d'exploration avait au moins eu l'avantage de reposer ses nerfs quelques temps...

NA 1 : ce premier chapitre est une introduction. Je réalise qu'il n'est pas des plus intéressant surtout du point de vue des personnages présents… Patience, ça va venir!

NA 2 : cette histoire contiendra 11/12 chapitres dont 9 sont écrits et/ou en édition. Tous les chapitres seront à peu près de la même longueur sauf peut être les 2 derniers. Ils peuvent être vus comme des épisodes dans le sens où ils ont tous un dénouement mais chaque chapitre est nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire dans son ensemble.

NA 3 : je n'ai pas encore de titre pour la plupart des chapitres mais je voudrais leur donner à tous le titre d'un film. J'attends vos suggestions pour celui ci!

 **NA 4 : le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement. Il se passe sur Atlantis avec par ordre d'apparition Woolsey, Mc Kay, Zelenka, Carter, Sheppard, Teila, Ronon, Barett, Lorne, Landry, Hariman et Oneill.**


	3. 102 Ghost in the shell

**Stargate Galaxy Episode 2 - Ghost in the shell**

 _Devant le bureau de Richard Woolsey sur la base d'Atlantis._

Woolsey était soucieux : même s'il était à peu près sûr de conserver le commandement de la base d'Atlantis maintenant qu'elle était arrimée sur la Lune, territoire neutre à la différence de la baie de San Francisco, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ses équipes dans les mois à venir. Un retour dans la Galaxie de Pégase étant inenvisageable, pas tant que le Terre serait vulnérable sans le fauteuil d'Atlantis et l'avenir des personnels non scientifiques était de ce fait incertain.

Même si l'État Major ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil qu'un civil soit en charge de la base qui abritait l'ultime arme de défense terrienne, les divers écarts du Colonel Sheppard avec la chaîne de commandement n'aidant pas à les rassurer il se considérait quant à lui à l'abri pour l'instant.

Le CIS avait réussi à remodeler le SGC à sa convenance en montrant un semblant d'internationalisation avec les nouvelles équipes protocolaires tout en laissant à l'armée américaine la prise de risques ainsi que les coûts représentés par l'exploration interplanétaire. Atlantis elle, était dans une phase de transition, ce qui justifiait qu'un civil avec une expérience de la gestion administrative comme il soit à sa tête, au moins temporairement. Pourtant, il redoutait l'effet sur ses hommes du changement de rythme entre les aventures vécues dans Pégase et les tâches qu'on attendait d'eux aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, il avait lui même des difficultés à se réadapter à une vie… disons moins mouvementée.

Il se reprocha à lui même son manque d'attention : il avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder et le distraire de la conversation dans laquelle les deux hommes face à lui s'enlisaient.

\- "Qui a trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour amener Atlantis sur la Lune?" Demandait le Dr. Roodney . "Moi! Qui a réussi à faire en sorte que personne sur Terre ne s'en aperçoive? Encore moi! Qui permet que tout se passe sans encombre ici?"

\- "Le Colonel Carter grâce à la brillante façon dont elle a réussi à coordonner l'utilisation de notre porte avec celle de la Terre?" Se risqua le Dr. Radek Zelenka.

\- "Oh je vous en prie! Brancher la porte d'Atlantis uniquement quand on en a besoin afin qu'elle prenne la priorité sur celle de la Terre! Ma nièce aurait pu y penser!" rétorqua Mc. Kay visiblement vexé.

\- "N'empêche que ça marche et c'est plus sûr que votre macro-commande", dit Zelenka dans sa barbe.

\- "Je vous rappelle que la Porte des Étoiles n'est pas…" poursuivi McKay.

\- "Messieurs!" Coupa Woolsey, "De quoi s'agit-il?"

\- "Richard", commença Mc Kay d'un ton condescendant, "Zelenka ici présent a validé l'envoi de personnel sur cette base sans même m'en parler. En tant que Chef scientifique de feu l'expédition Atlantis et nouveau Chef administrateur des recherches scientifiques lunaires, il me semble que c'est à moi d'approuver toute nouvelle candidature".

\- "Monsieur Woolsey", continua Zelenka en lui tendant un dossier, "Roodney n'a pas rendu ses évaluations à temps : personne n'est assez bien pour lui. Seulement nous avons besoin de mains si nous voulons que tout soit inventorié d'ici un mois comme l'a demandé le Général O'neill."

\- "Dr. Mc Kay," dit Woolsey avant que celui-ci ne puisse reprendre la parole, "en dernier lieu c'est à moi qu'il revient de décider qui sera sélectionné pour rejoindre les équipes d'Atlantis et j'ai validé cette liste hier. Je vous propose donc de vous remettre au travail, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire vous le savez.

Ah! Colonel Carter, je vous attendais!" ajouta-il en voyant arriver la jeune femme avec soulagement.

Woolsey laissa pantois un Rodney Mc. Kay qui continuerait de se plaindre de son nouveau personnel jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre motif pour le faire et fit entrer Carter dans son bureau.

\- "Mc Kay semble en pleine forme", observa-t-elle.

\- "Oui", répondit Woolsey, "il n'est pas ravi d'inventorier et de classer par niveaux de potentiel et de dangerosité du contenu de la cité et de sa base de données. Mais comme pour une fois le CIS et l'Etat major sont tombés d'accord afin de sécuriser la base avant d'en faire notre base opérationnelle pour les relations diplomatiques de la Terre, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire".

\- "C'est vrai…" répondit Sam un peu gênée : elle n'enviait vraiment pas Woolsey et son poste dernièrement.

\- "Et vous? Vous avez fait bon voyage?" Demanda Woolsey.

\- "Tout c'est très bien passé" répondit Sam, ravie de changer de sujet. "Nous avons assuré notre tour de garde autour de la super-porte de feu les Oris puis nous sommes rentrés pour le ravitaillement comme d'habitude."

\- "Les choses ne sont pas très palpitantes ces temps-ci n'est-ce pas?" Enchaîna Woolsey.

\- "Je ne n'ai pas à me plaindre" dit Sam, "commander le Général Hammond est un grand honneur et puis il est toujours possible de croiser quelque chose d'intéressant…"

\- "Ne vous y habituez pas trop", l'interrompit Woolsey

\- "Que voulez vous dire?" Demanda Sam

\- "Écoutez je vous dis ça uniquement parce que je respecte le travail que vous avez fait ici avant moi et parce que j'aime à croire que nous sommes devenus amis au cours des derniers mois…"

\- "Mr Wooley?" Demanda Sam qui n'aimait pas le ton de l'adminitrateur subitement.

 _Pendant ce temps au réfectoire, le colonel Shepard, Ronon, Teila et le Dr Mc Kay s'était retrouvés pour déjeuner. Comme à son habitude Rodney mangeait goulûment et sans s'arrêter pour parler._

\- "Je vous jure", disait-il, "ces nouveaux venus sont des incapables! Je suis conscient qu'il faille évaluer le potentiel de la cité mais franchement faire en quelques mois ce qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire en plusieurs années est impensable!" Réalisant que tous le regardait fixement Mc Kay ajouta : "comment ça se passe pour vous?"

\- "Teila fait l'agent immobilier pour les nouveaux venus, Ronon joue les gros bras pour régler les conflits d'utilisation des salles de bain et moi j'ai été promu le Chef de gare à la station de contrôle de la liaison Terre/Atlantis par Jumper," répondit Shepard. "Un vrai bonheur!"

\- "John, vous auriez du demander une affectation sur Terre" lui dit Teila. "Vous auriez sûrement pu être intégré à une équipe d'exploration".

\- "A ce que je sais" répondit-il, "les explorations n'ont repris que récemment et un certain nombre de gens essaie de les stopper. Les amis je vous le dis, pendant les périodes de jeux politiques on est aussi bien ici à s'occuper de logistique!"

\- "Espérons que les Wraith ne trouve pas le chemin de la Terre pendant qu'ils discutent" poursuivit Ronon le regard sombre.

 _Dans le bureau de Woolsey :_

\- "C'est impensable", dit le Colonel Carter non sans une certaine émotion, même si je serais très flattée de prendre le commandement du SGC, je vois mal le Général Landry prendre sa retraite : il est tellement heureux de travailler avec sa fille le Dr Lam ! Et je suis Colonel, le SGC a toujours été commandé par un Général, même avant que la porte ne soit réactivée!"

\- "Oh mais vous deviendriez Général!" dit Woolsey avec un sourire bizarre.

Sam resta bouche bée: Général comme son père! Elle! Une femme! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Voyant sa surprise Woolsey poursuivit:

\- "Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas une fleur que l'on vous fait. Voyez vous, le Président est dans une position difficile : l'Etat Major fait pression pour régler une affaire disciplinaire qui vous concerne vous ainsi qu'un certain Général de l'Air Force."

Carter devint blême, Woolsey poursuivit afin de lui éviter de répondre :

\- "Puisque vous envoyé dans une autre galaxie n'a vraisemblablement pas réglé la situation, il y a deux façons de voir les choses : l'armée peut se séparer de l'un de vous ou vous offrir un grade équivalent. Le Président refuse de perdre son chef des défenses terriennes et le CIS…"

\- "Approuverait un Général dont l'autorité serait diminuée par la façon dont-elle a obtenu sa promotion" coupa Carter.

\- "De mon point de vue, vous méritez d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant votre entrevue" répondit Woolsey.

 _Une heure plus tard, dans la salle de contrôle Woolsey était en visioconférence avec le nouveau directeur du NID:_

\- "Monsieur" dit le Colonel Barrett.

\- "Bonjour Colonel" répondit Woolsey, "quelles sont les nouvelles en bas?"

\- "Mauvaises j'en ai peur" répondit l'officier. "Selon nos informations la Confrérie coopérerait avec l'Alliance luxienne pour toucher une cible d'envergure."

\- "Pourquoi diable travaillerait-il ensemble?" Demanda le chef d'Atlantis.

\- "Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant Monsieur. Leur cible semble être Atlantis et nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un espion a infiltré votre base."

Woolsey se doutait que l'Alliance luxienne en viendrait un jour s'attaquer à Atlantis mais il pensait avoir encore du temps devant lui : personne en dehors des quelques accrédités n'était au courant de la présence de la cité dans la Voie Lactée. Vraisemblablement l'information avait filtré vers la Confrérie qui en avait informé ses nouveaux amis : les membres de l'Alliance luxienne, l'ennemi numéro 1 de la Terre dans la galaxie.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, en salle de réunion :_

\- "Quoi?!" S'exclama Mc Kay, visiblement paniqué

\- "Du calme Roodney", dit Sheppard, "ça n'est pas la première fois que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs".

\- "L'Alliance ET la Confrérie", poursuivi le scientifique, "séparément ils représentent déjà les pires crapules de la galaxie, mais réunis!"

\- "C'est pourquoi nous devons identifier l'espion au plus vite" intervint Woolsey. "Ronon, Teila, c'est vous qui avez passé le plus de temps avec les nouveaux arrivants, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit hors de l'ordinaire?"

\- "Eh bien", commença Teila, "les choses ont été un peu...intenses ces dernières semaines."

\- "Ces gens sont insupportables", coupa Ronon en se tournant vers Woolsey.

\- "Pas question d'organiser un tournoi de duels pour décider de l'ordre de passage vers les commodités nous en avons déjà parlé" répondit Woolsey.

\- "A-t-on une idée de l'identité de l'intrus ou de son but ?" demanda Sheppard

\- "Tous nous tuer?" Proposa Mc Kay

Woolsey cacha un sourire et répondit:

\- "Plus probablement de rassembler des informations sur la cité et son potentiel."

\- "N'est ce pas justement ce que nous essayons de faire?" demanda Teila

\- "C'est vrai," reprit Sheppard, "la Confrérie pourrait certainement attendre notre rapport et le voler de la même façon qu'elle a eut vent de la présence d'Atlantis sur Terre. Il y a forcément autre chose."

\- "Et bien à vous de le découvrir Colonel" conclu Woolsey

 _Dans les couloirs des quartiers du personnel alors que de nombreuses personnes semblent emménager en se querellant :_

\- "Regardez les", dit Ronon à Teila, "incapables de se contenter de ce qu'ils ont. Ne devrions nous pas les interroger?"

\- "Le Colonel Sheppard préfère ne pas révéler ce que nous savons. Nous devons donc simplement ouvrir l'œil pour l'instant… Et imaginez que la suspicion gagne ces gens, nous aurions alors tellement à faire pour les calmer que mener une enquête serait impossible."

\- "Espérons que Mc Kay trouve rapidement une piste en surveillant les transmissions", poursuivit Ronon l'air renfrogné.

 _Dans le laboratoire de McKay :_

\- "J'ai trouvé un accès sécurisé qui n'a pas été mis en place par les voies officielles", dit Zelenka

\- "Vraiment?" S'exclama McKay visiblement surpris que son collègue ait trouvé quelque chose. "Faites moi voir ça".

\- "Il s'agit d'un accès très ingénieusement caché vers le réseau de la zone 51" dit Zelenka en désignant son moniteur

\- "Ça? Ce n'est rien" fit McKay évasif

\- "Rodney?" Interrogea Zelenka

\- "Quoi!? Je veux juste m'assurer que ces incapables ne fassent pas de bêtises en jouant avec mes découvertes, ils pourraient provoquer des catastrophes."

\- " Comme si vous n'y arriviez pas tout seul", moqua Radek

A ce moment là le Colonel Sheppard entra accompagné du Major Lorne.

\- "Du nouveau?" demanda Lorne à McKay

\- "Rien pour l'instant" répondit celui-ci, "et de votre côté?"

\- "Tous les chargements sont scannés à leur arrivée sur Atlantis et chaque personne autorisée à parvenir jusqu'ici a fait l'objet d'une enquête approfondie", dit Sheppard. "Avec le va et vient de ces dernières semaines c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin."

\- "Pas vraiment" reprit Zelenka, "voyez-vous dans une botte de foin on considère toujours les mêmes brins de paille, ici un certain nombre de composants s'interchangent et…" voyant les autres dubitatifs il s'arrêta.

\- "Rodney", reprit Sheppard, "l'espion a forcément un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur."

\- "Ecoutez", répondit Mc Kay, "nous ne sommes plus dans la galaxie de Pégase mais en orbite autour de la Terre, comme des dizaines de satellites de communication. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de contrôler les communications subspatiales et les données transmises par la porte, chacun ici est connecté à internet et aux autres réseaux de communication terriens que ce soit via les installations d'Atlantis ou via des appareils sans fil personnels. Il est tout à fait impensable que nous arrivions à tout contrôler, du moins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard".

\- "Mais s'il s'agit de communiquer à vers une autre planète, notre espion passe forcément par les communications de la cité, par la porte ou par l'un de nos vaisseaux, non?" Demanda Lorne.

\- "C'est juste", répondit Zelenka, "mais nous savons que la Confrérie est impliquée, il serait très simple de communiquer avec eux par simple email, ou encore mieux de pirater le téléphone de quelqu'un qui rentre sur Terre et de le reprogrammer pour qu'il envoie un message une fois arrivé sans que son propriétaire ne puisse se douter de quoique ce soit".

\- "Très bien", soupira Sheppard, "nous allons nous arranger pour faire stopper les communications subspatiales et les activations de la porte pour tout motif non prioritaire. Au moins, nous cantonnerons le problème à la base et à la Terre. De votre côté, trouvez un moyen d'empêcher les communications via les satellites de communication".

\- "J'imagine que je pourrais intégrer un dispositif de brouillage au bouclier" dit Mc Kay "mais les gens vont s'en apercevoir".

\- "Nous prétendrons qu'il s'agit d'un exercice de sécurité", répondit Sheppard, "cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps".

 _Dans le bureau de Woolsey le lendemain:_

\- "Où en est-on?" Demanda Woolsey,

\- "Nous avons interrompu avec succès toutes les communications vers l'extérieur depuis 12h" répondit Mc Kay avec une certaine fierté.

\- "Les renforts de personnels ne sont pas très satisfait de cette mesure" dit Teila.

\- "C'est encore pire qu'avant", poursuivit Ronon, "depuis qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire la guerre avec leurs simulations par ordinateur on ne peut plus les tenir".

\- "Les MMORPG, une véritable avancée sociale", moqua Sheppard.

Soudain, une alarme retentit, Mc Kay se précipita dans la salle de contrôle suivit par le Colonell Sheppard puis par les autres.

\- "Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Woolsey

\- "C'est impossible!" s'exclama Mc Kay

\- "Rodney! " Insista Sheppard

\- "Le bouclier de la cité se rétracte sur la tour principale".

\- "Rappelez tout le monde!" Dit Woolsey

\- "Déjà fait" dit Mc Kay, "nous avons augmenté les dispositifs d'alerte depuis la dernière fois et, par chance, il y a presque personne dans les parties éloignées de la Cité à cause de l'heure tardive."

\- "Pourquoi le bouclier fait-il ça?" demanda Ronon

\- "Je n'en ai aucune idée", répondit Mc Kay désemparé.

\- "Croyez-vous que ce soit lié à nos tentatives pour démasquer l'espion?" Demanda Teila

 _Toujours dans la salle de contrôle, tous sont autour de Mc Kay et Zelenka qui travaillent sur leurs ordinateurs._

\- "Rodney?!" S'impatientait Sheppard

\- "Ecoutez", répondit le scientifique "vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir à quel point ce que j'essaie de faire est incroyablement compliqué. Je dois pénétrer les systèmes principaux de la cité qui sont terriblement complexes afin de trouver la cause de ce qui nous arrive sans couper complètement le bouclier."

\- " La dernière fois qu'une chose pareille est arrivée, nous manquions d'énergie, est-ce le cas?" Demanda Teila

\- "Non", reprit Mc Kay, "nous avons plein d'énergie grâce aux multiples générateurs à Naquada que j'ai installé pour que le bouclier fonctionne à plein temps. Juste...taisez vous et laissez moi travailler."

\- "Alors pourquoi la cité a-t-elle fait ça?" Demanda Woolsey ignorant la demande de Mc Kay

\- "Ce n'est pas la cité", dit Mc Kay visiblement choqué parce qu'il venait de découvrir. "C'est l'espion".

\- "Vous êtes en train de me dire", dit Sheppard, "qu'une personne sur cette cité a délibérément réduit le champ de force?"

\- "Impossible", coupa Zelenka, "pas sans le code".

\- "Pas une personne", triompha Mc Kay, "un programme, notre espion est un virus informatique". Devant le regard dubitatif de l'assistance il continua : "Écoutez un virus a d'une façon ou d'une autre pénétré notre système. Lorsque nous avons coupé les communications il a perçu ça comme une menace et a effectué ce que vous appelleriez une frappe préventive".

\- "Il n'est pas question que nous remettions les communications en place dans cette situation" dit Woolsey

\- "Oh non!" S'exclama Mc Kay

\- "Quoi?" Demanda Ronon

\- "Apparemment, réduire le bouclier était juste une manœuvre pour nous affaiblir et nous distraire" répondit Mc Kay. "Le code du virus précise que s'il devient impossible de communiquer depuis la Cité, il activera la commande ultime c'est à dire attaquer la Terre."

\- "Le fauteuil des anciens", s'écria Sheppard qui commençait déjà à courir hors de la pièce.

\- "Attendez" s'écria Zelenka, "le virus n'a pas encore prit le contrôle du fauteuil ses systèmes sont compliqués et bien protégés, il lui faudra encore un peu de temps".

\- "Ce qui explique pourquoi les drones n'ont pas encore été tirés", souligna Woolsey.

\- "Nous allons devoir le débrancher manuellement" dit Sheppard. "Ronon, Teila avec moi".

 _Arrivés à la salle du fauteuil nos trois amis eurent une surprise : des espèces de robots métalliques tiraient sur eux au lance flammes. Mc Kay leur parla à l'oreillette :_

\- "Sheppard, le virus a pris le contrôle de robots que nous utilisions pour réparer certaines parties de la cité endommagés par le dernier combat contre le vaisseau-ruche Wraith".

\- "Je m'en étais aperçu" dit Sheppard entre ses dents.

\- "Pouvez vous les désactiver?" demanda Teila.

\- "Pas à distance", répondit Mc Kay, "vous allez devoir vous frayer un passage".

\- "Bien", dit Ronon qui commençait déjà à tirer.

Il y avait quatre robots, les 3 atlantes tiraient depuis le couloir en restant à couvert pour se protéger de leurs lance-flammes mais les robots avançaient. Ronon fit feu plusieurs fois avec son arme à énergie sur l'un d'eux tandis que Teila vidait son chargeur sur un autre. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du couloir, Sheppard était pris entre les deux autres robots. Il attendit puis sorti de leur ligne de mire subitement et les deux robots se détruisirent l'un l'autre.

\- "Sheppard? Ronon? Teila? Vous êtes là?" Demanda Mc Kay à l'oreillette.

\- "Oui" répondit Teila, nous sommes parvenus à éliminer les robots.

\- "Il en reste 6", répondit Mc Kay, "ils tentent de désactiver les générateurs à Naquada afin de nous priver du bouclier, j'ai envoyé Lorne et son équipe à leur poursuite mais votre aide leur serait utile".

\- "Allez-y" ordonna Sheppard, "je reste ici pour désactiver le fauteuil".

Sheppard retira les cristaux de contrôle à l'arrière du fauteuil. Aussitôt après la porte se referma. Il ne put la rouvrir malgré ses tentatives.

\- "Rodney?" Interrogea-t-il

\- "Colonel Sheppard" répondit Woolsey, "le virus a activé la procédure de quarantaine, nous sommes coupés des zones où sont localisés les robots".

\- "Ronon et Teila?" Demanda le Colonel

\- "Eux et l'équipe du Major Lorne sont aux prises avec eux".

\- "Eh bien dites à Mc Kay d'ouvrir ces fichus portes!" Somma Sheppard.

\- "Impossible", répondit Woolsey, "lui et le Dr. Zelenka préparent la cité afin que l'on puisse redémarrer le système complètement et espérons le, nous débarrasser du virus".

\- "Bien", dit Sheppard.

\- "Ce n'est pas tout Colonnel" reprit Woolsey, "lorsque vous avez déconnecté le fauteuil, le virus a remis en marche les communications subspatiales. Nous détectons deux vaisseaux en approche, apparemment ils se cachaient dans notre système solaire, ils seront là dans quelques minutes."

\- "Nous aurions dû les détecter", s'étonna le Colonnel.

\- "Apparemment, le virus a réussi à nous les dissimuler jusqu'ici" reprit le chef d'Atlantis, "et sans la protection de la Cité, ils pourraient prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'était leur plan depuis le début."

\- "Très bien dites à Mc Kay de me prévenir à la seconde où il aura détruit cette saloperie de virus que je puisse remettre le fauteuil en route."

Dans un couloir d'Atlantis, des militaires s'assoient, visiblement à bout de souffle.

\- "John, ici Teila, nous avons réussi à anéantir les robots."

\- "Bien reçu Teila", répondit-il, "installez vous bien confortablement, avec un peu de chance d'ici quelques minutes nous aurons regagné le contrôle de la cité et je vous pourrez aller mettre Torren au lit."

 _Deux vaisseaux mère Goaul'd arrivèrent en orbite autour de la Terre._

 _Au SGC dans la salle de contrôle :_

\- "Walter, des nouvelles d'Atlantis?" Demanda le Général Landry.

\- "Non mon Général", répondit le technicien, "ils n'ont certainement pas encore démasqué l'espion".

\- "Espérons qu'ils fassent vite", dit Landry.

\- "Mon général", le rappela le technicien, "la NASA signale que deux vaisseaux mère Goau'ld viennent d'entrer en orbite."

\- "J'appelle le président" répondit le chef du SGC.

 _Dans le même temps, dans le hangar à Jumper, Mc Kay retirait le disque principal du dernier appareil._

\- "Radek?" Demanda-t-il à l'oreillette

\- "Rodney", répondit celui-ci, "les techniciens de maintenance ont déconnecté toutes les sondes et tous les robots ont été désactivés ; le virus ne pourra pas non plus se cacher dans les systèmes de la Cité qui sont trop complexes. Les matériels terrestres sont prêts à être redémarrés."

\- "Ne me faites pas tout un cours sur ce que je sais déjà et commencez la procédure!" S'écria Mc Kay

 _Au SGC :_

\- "Mon Général, les vaisseaux ennemis s'apprêtent à tirer, cette base semble être leur cible" dit Hariman visiblement nerveux.

\- "Que Dieu nous garde" répondit Landry.

 _Dans la salle du fauteuil des anciens :_

\- "Vous pouvez y aller, Colonnel" dit Zelenka à l'oreillette.

Celui-ci bondit, remit les cristaux de contrôle dans le fauteuil, s'assit et sortit les drones au moment où les vaisseaux de l'alliance luxienne allaient faire feu sur le SGC.

 _Plus tard, dans la salle de contrôle :_

\- "A partir de maintenant", dit Woolsey "aucun appareil de communication ou informatique extérieur à la base ne sera autorisé. Nous retournons à l'autarcie que nous avons connu dans la Galaxie de Pégase : toutes les communications s'effectueront par les systèmes internes de la cité et seront contrôlées ici."

\- "Certains risquent de désapprouver" dit Teila inquiète

\- "De plus", reprit Woolsey, "n'ayant pas réussi à retracer par quel moyen le virus a été introduit sur Atlantis…"

\- "Celui qui l'a amené ne savait probablement même pas qu'il était là", coupa Rodney

\- "C'est pourquoi", reprit Woolsey sans perdre patience, "mise à part une petite équipe de permanents dont nous feront partie, aucun des personnels intervenant sur cette base ne restera plus de quelques jours en utilisant les quartiers des visiteurs."

\- "Bien", commenta Ronon.

 _Pendant ce temps là, une jeune femme blonde frappait à la porte d'un certain chalet du Minessota. Un homme en Tee-shirt gris et une bière à la main vint lui ouvrir alors qu'une rediffusion des Simpsons tournait sur la télévision du salon._

\- "Général", dit la jeune femme.

\- "Colonel? Vous n'êtes pas au commande de votre appareil à patrouiller dans notre bonne vieille galaxie?" s'étonna l'homme

\- "J'ai démissionné" répliqua la jeune femme. "Vous avez devant vous le Dr. Samantha Carter, Chef coordinatrice des recherches scientifiques et techniques terriennes basées sur des technologies aliennes."

\- "Mais...pourquoi?" Demanda le Général interloqué

\- "Disons que c'est mieux ainsi, de toutes façons je songeais à poser un peu mes valises ; et puis, cela nous ouvre de toutes nouvelles possibilités…" répondit-elle en poussant le Général afin de pouvoir entrer.

AN 1 : que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

AN 2 : les fans d'Esprits criminels auront reconnu l'allusion à la tirade du Dr Reid concernant l'expression 'chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin' (saison 1 épisode 4).

AN 3 : prochain épisode paraîtra peut être dans les jours qui viennent mais plus probablement fin janvier ou début février. Il se tiendra au SGC avec par ordre d'apparition : Oneill, Carter, Landry, Davis, Lyra (OC), Lee et Lam.


	4. 103

**Stargate Galaxie - Episode 3**

 _Dans le labo de Samantha Carter au SGC_

\- "Carter". Fit O'neill.

\- "Général". Répondit-elle.

\- "Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler par mon grade maintenant" dit-il.

\- "Et toi tu peux commencer à m'appeler Sam" dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Vraiment ?" reprit celui qui était maintenant officiellement son compagnon.

\- "Je sais qu'on a décidé de rester discret lorsque l'on est amené à travailler ensemble", enchaîna-t-elle "mais Daniel m'appelle comme ça depuis des années et ça n'a jamais posé de problème".

Appuyé contre un coin de son bureau l'air nonchalant malgré son uniforme de cérémonie, le Général Jack O'neil regardait la magnifique scientifique blonde avec un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il avait le droit de montrer à quel point elle lui semblait irrésistible lorsqu'elle se perdait dans des justifications inutiles. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Pendant un instant il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans tout l'Univers.

Revenant à la réalité O'neill poursuivit :

\- "J'aurais cru que la Chef des scientifiques unis dans la recherche alienne aurait un plus grand bureau".

Elle sourit en entendant cette version très personnelle de son nouveau titre et répondit :

\- "Il n'a pas encore été décidé si j'allais travailler depuis le SGC, sur Atlantis, dans la zone 51 ou à Washington... Où d'ailleurs je pensais que tu étais sur le point de te rendre".

\- "Landry et le Président veulent que je rencontre quelqu'un ici , d'où le déguisement" dit-il les mains dans les poches en regardant les pointes de ses pieds qu'il avait légèrement levées.

\- "LE GENERAL O'NEILL EST ATTENDU EN SALLE DE BRIEFING" dit le sergent Harriman au micro du haut parleur de la base.

\- "Apparemment notre invité est arrivé", reprit O'neill. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller, comme tu le sais Walter déteste se répéter". Il tourna les talons et quitta le labo sans oublier d'adresser un sourire à la belle blonde.

Ne plus garder secrets ses sentiments pour elle, même au SGC, était décidément libérateur.

 _Dans la salle de briefing._

O'neill salua d'un hochement de tête le Général Landry, et le récemment promu Colonel Davis qui, eux aussi revêtu leurs uniformes de cérémonie, s'étaient levés à son entrée dans la pièce ; une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les 20/25 ans était assise à la table tournant le dos à l'imposant Stargate que l'on voyait par la fenêtre.

Rousse et coiffée d'un chignon terminé par deux tresses entremêlées et plutôt jolie, elle était vêtue d'une sorte de toge gris bleu d'inspiration grecque. Enfin c'est ce que Daniel aurait dit, pensa O'neill. Il pensa aussi que ça faisait beaucoup de monde habillé en bleu et que du coup il aurait peut être pu garder son treillis.

Il leur fit signe aux deux hommes de s'asseoir.

\- "Général Jack Oneill, voici Lyra Crovac, émissaire de la Résistance contre l'Alliance luxienne" introduisit Landry.

\- "Bien" dit O'neill avec entrain, "espérons que notre alliance viendra terrasser l'Alliance!"

Si la jeune femme saisit le brin d'humour de l'officier, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et lança avec un aplomb et un sérieux surprenant :

\- "Général, je ne suis pas ici pour discuter votre contribution à la fin de l'Alliance luxienne".

\- "A non ?" Répondit celui-ci en regardant Landry et Davis qui semblaient tout aussi désemparés que lui.

\- "Non", reprit-elle, "comprenez-moi bien, toute aide est évidement la bienvenue mais la domination de l'Alliance prendra fin avec ou sans le concours de la Terre."

Décidément, pensa O'neill, ce groupe de « résistants » qui semblait pouvoir se passer de soutien militaire était aussi intriguant que Mitchell l'avait laissé entendre dans son rapport.

\- "Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" Se risqua Davis alors que Oneill prenait place autour de la table.

\- "Si je suis ici c'est pour discuter de l'après Alliance luxienne. Et vu votre responsabilité dans le chaos qui règne dans la galaxie, il y a de bonnes chances que nous perdions notre temps."

Les trois militaires étaient abasourdis aussi Lyra poursuivit.

\- "Ces dernières années, la Terre a rendu de grands services à la galaxie et c'est en reconnaissance de cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Beaucoup parmi les nôtres pensent qu'on ne peut pas compter sans la Tau'ri."

\- "Que pensent les autres ?" Demanda Landry.

\- "Qu'en débarrassant la voie lactée des Goa'ulds, des Réplicateurs et enfin des Oris sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pourrait advenir par la suite des mondes libérés, le Gouvernement terrien a laissé la porte grande ouverte à la prise de pouvoir d'un groupe tyrannique et mafieu tel que l'alliance luxienne."

\- "Le Gouvernement terrien ?" S'interrogea O'neill.

\- "Voyez-vous Général", reprit la jeune femme condescendante, "l'absence de représentation globale de votre planète n'est pas une information connue de toute la galaxie."

 _Pendant ce temps dans le labo du Dr Lee :_

\- "Co...Docteur Carter, vous allez voir, ce nouveau système de cryptage et de transmission de données sera impénétrable et il devient essentiel à la poursuite de nos recherches vu la multiplication des sites. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que nous nous faisions tous ici une joie d'étudier directement la Cité d'Atlantis, mais depuis que l'accès en a été restreint et la sécurité augmentée, les protocoles de sécurité pour travailler sur les données à distance sont devenus un vrai casse-tête et comme de plus en plus de groupes étudient des technologies aliennes…"

\- "Je suis là pour rendre tout ça plus praticable Bill", dit Carter avec un sourire, "voyons si votre système peut nous y aider".

 _Dans la salle de briefing_

O'neill regrettait le temps où sauver sa vie et celle de ses hommes de tirs d'armes automatiques était sa seule préoccupation, Landry semblait compter les points et le Colonel Davis tentait de défendre la position du Pentagone qui était devenue ligne de conduite terrienne dans la galaxie sans que l'Air Force ne s'en soit rendue compte.

"CE gouvernement respecte l'autodétermination des peuples" dit-il

\- "VOTRE gouvernement prend des initiatives militaires unilatérales sans en assumer les conséquences depuis des décennies !" Répliqua la jeune femme impassible.

\- "Que diriez-vous d'une pause ?" Intervint O'neill qui se demandait sur quoi Lyra se basait pour juger la politique américaine de ces dernières décennies.

La séance était ajournée jusqu'au lendemain. La 'rouquine acharnée anti luxienne' avait rejoint le quartier des invités et le Général Oneill avait opté pour une tenue plus confortable avant de se rendre au mess ; il eut le plaisir d'y retrouver Carter.

\- "Alors quel est le plan d'attaque ?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- "Pas d'attaque...Sam" dit-il avec un sourire à la jeune blonde. Plutôt un gouvernement inter-galactique.

\- "Quoi ?" Demanda Sam interloquée.

\- "Apparemment, la Résistance a envoyé Fifi brin d'acier négocier un « après Alliance luxienne » aux allures démocratiques. Ils veulent organiser un conseil unifiant les gouvernements libres de la Galaxie. Leur prochain arrêt est la nation Jaffa, Teal'c va être ravi !" répondit le Général

\- " Inter-planétaire alors ?" nota Sam

\- "Quoi ?" s'enquit Oneill

\- "S'il s'agit de la voie lactée simplement, cela ne peut être inter-galactique" expliqua-t-elle.

\- "Ça sonnait bien pourtant" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- "Désolée.." dit elle avec un sourire pincé "Il s'agirait d'un système démocratique ? Dans ce cas on voit mal comment adhérer à ça sans dévoiler l'existence de la porte; le CIS a déjà du mal à compenser son manque de légitimité…"

\- "C'est bien pour ça qu'ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec ces négociations, au moins pour l'instant", reprit O'neill. "J'ai pour ordres de faire mes recommandations directement aux chefs des Gouvernements au courant de l'existence de la porte."

\- "Waoh", laissa échapper Sam qui devinait à quel point il devait être ravi de cette mission. "Et ça prend quel chemin ?"

\- "Davis est persuadé que Lyra à un a priori négatif et que ça n'arrange pas les discussions. Il est grognon en ce moment." s'inquiéta le militaire.

\- "Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Demanda Sam

\- "C'est difficile à dire... elle a de la répartie pour une jeunette mais elle cache quelque chose," dit il songeur. "Comment se passe la recherche de bureau ?" demanda-t-il

\- "Euh…" fit Samsurprise par le changement de sujet, "le Dr Lee travaille sur un système de communication sécurisé entre les différents sites. Le système doit être le plus imperméable possible pour éviter les situations de crise comme la semaine dernière sur Atlantis. Il s'agit en fait de créer un tout nouveau système semblable à Internet mais qui reposerait sur les techniques de communication et de stockage de données des Anciens, que nous ne maîtrisons pas complètement. Mc Kay pense que c'est infaisable, probablement parce qu'il est vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier."

\- "Et ?" Demanda Oneill faussement impatient

\- "Cela permettrait à tous les chercheurs affiliés au programme de travailler de partout sur Terre, sur la Lune, ou depuis le site Alpha...la flexibilité serait la bienvenue pour qui voudrait travailler depuis Washington ou disons...le Minnesota" dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- "Oh…" fit le Général qui visiblement ne voulait pas trop donner d'espoir à cette idée. "Et tu vas réussir à nous mettre ça en place ?"

\- "Les tests étaient encourageants jusqu'ici mais quelque chose perturbe le flux de données depuis ce matin", répondit-elle.

\- "Autant dire que ce sera prêt dans la semaine, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, sûr des capacités de la jeune femme.

 _Le jour suivant dans la salle de briefing_

O'neill se retrouvait seul avec Lyra et le colonel Davis pour la poursuite des négociations. Il aurait préféré que Landry n'ait pas été appelé ailleurs ou alors qu'il puisse le suivre!

\- "Alors les enfants" commença-t-il, "je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases."

\- "En effet, Général," répondit Lyra, "je ne suis pas ici pour discuter les politiques passées de la Terre…"

\- "Politiques que vous semblez étonnamment bien connaître" coupa Davis avec colère.

\- "Colonel !" le rappela à l'ordre Oneill

\- "Il convient maintenant de regarder vers le futur," poursuivit la jeune femme qui gardait un calme olympien face à la colère aussi flagrante que surprenante de Davis.

\- "Vous venez nous parler de Paix et du futur de cette galaxie comme si vous seule aviez la solution" s'enflamma ce dernier en se levant. "Et bien devinez quoi, sans nos équipes vous ne seriez même pas libre de parler du futur, votre attitude est inadmissible !"

\- "Colonel pour la seconde fois calmez-vous !" rugit Oneill. Mais au contraire, le Colonel Davis continua de plus belle :

\- "Le Pentagone et le Gouvernement des Etats Unis ne toléreront pas un tel manque de respect, JE ne tolérerai pas un tel manque de respect. Vous et votre soit disant Résistance, une bande de fermiers pour ce qu'on en sait, feriez bien d'éviter de se mettre la Terre à dos. Je vous rappelle que nous avons l'une des plus puissantes forces de frappe de la galaxie, la cité d'Atl…"

\- "Assez, Colonel!" dit Oneill en se levant, "que vous arrive-t-il à la fin ?"

Avant de pouvoir répondre à son supérieur le Colonel Davis s'écroula convulsant sur le sol, l'écume à la bouche.

 _A l'infirmerie les généraux Landry et O'neill s'entretiennent avec le Dr Lam_

\- "L'ensemble de l'équipe protocolaire SGP1 semble touchée", dit-elle

\- "Le Colonel Davis les a accompagnés il y a deux jours pour une mission de négociation commerciale sur P4X435" dit le Général Landry à l'adresse d'O'neill. "Est-ce contagieux ? Demanda-t-il au médecin.

\- "Les symptômes sont très semblables à la rage avec une période d'incubation de 48h. Je fais passer des tests à tout le personnel, nous saurons assez vite si d'autres ont pu être contaminés mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible sans contact direct avec l'insecte que nous avons isolé comme vecteur de la maladie."

\- "Vous pouvez les soigner ?" Demanda Oneill.

\- "Nous travaillons sur un serum qui donne de bons résultats en laboratoire", affirma le médecin. "Toutefois, il sera peut-être trop tard pour le Colonel Davis, son état est plus sérieux que les autres en raison d'une infection mineure dont il se remettait lors de son départ en mission."

\- "Faites pour le mieux Docteur", ordonna le Général Landry.

 _Dans le bureau de Landry, lui et Oneill discutait de la suite ou non à donner aux négociations en l'absence malheureuse du Colonel Davis lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

\- "Messieurs ?" Demanda Sam

\- "Oui entrez Colonel", répondit Landry

\- "Hank, l'absence d'uniforme est là pour empêcher ce genre d'impair", blagua Oneill sourriant à la belle blonde

\- "Oui...désolée Dr Carter", s'excusa Landry, "que ce passe-t-il ?"

\- "Nous avons isolé la raison du blocage de notre nouveau système de communication", commença la scientifique

\- "Le nouvel internet sécurisé à la sauce ancienne ?" Demanda O'neill

\- "Oui, et bien pas si nouveau que ça apparemment", reprit Sam."Il s'avère que quelqu'un y a pensé avant nous et avec un codage beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que nous avions envisagé, et c'est cet autre canal qui perturbe nos transmissions."

\- "Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a devancé l'équipe de chercheurs la plus capable et la mieux équipée que nous ayons ?" Demanda Landry

\- "C'est pire que ça", répondit-elle, "un flux de données est émis depuis la Terre dans le sub espace sans que nous ne connaissions ni son contenu ni sa destination."

\- "La Confrérie ?" S'inquiéta Oneill

\- "Et bien...nous avons tracé la source du signal au quartier des invités, ici au SGC", s'inquéta Carter.

O'neill qui ne s'encombrait désormais plus de son uniforme de cérémonie, entra dans le quartier des invités, deux gardes armés avaient été placés devant la porte.

\- "Alors, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il

\- "A vous de me le dire Général," répondit Lyra d'un ton neutre. "Je suis venue ici en tant qu'émissaire diplomatique, à la suite de quoi l'un de vos officiers a manifesté une agressivité plus qu'injustifiée à mon égard et ceux que je représente et maintenant vous me traitez comme un ennemi."

\- "Et vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Demanda Oneill.

\- "Non", dit-elle stoïque

\- "Le Colonel Davis ne savait pas ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous avons déjoué votre petit jeu" affirma le Général. "La Résistance, si c'est bien elle qui vous envoie, devrait éviter d'envoyer des espions chez ceux avec qui elle prétend nouer des liens d'amitié."

La jeune femme semblait surprise et inquiète. Oneill pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle laissait apparaître une expression quelconque et qu'il avait sans doute touché un point sensible; après quelques secondes de silence, Lyra prit la parole :

\- "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous détectiez ma transmission, personne d'autre que moi n'utilise ce genre de canal à ma connaissance dans la galaxie. C'est... embêtant."

\- "Vous m'en direz tant", ironisa O'neill.

\- "Général O'neill", reprit la jeune femme d'un ton grave, "il s'agit là d'une transmission personnelle qui ne doit pas entraver vos relations avec la Résistance et je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais pris un tel risque si je pensais être découverte. La composition d'une autorité inter planétaire est trop importante pour être mise en péril par mes caprices."

Le Général O'neill, sortit perplexe de la pièce, des excuses et des explications si vagues étaient inattendues et peu convaincantes ; pourtant, il avait l'impression que la jeune fille avait été plus sincère lors de cet entretien que lors de toutes autres conversations depuis son arrivée sur Terre ; et de façon surprenante, elle semblait inquiète de condamner les négociations alors qu'il aurait juré qu'elle était hostile à leur tenue quelques heures plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, le Colonel Davis avait sombré dans le coma et le Dr Lam, même si elle faisait tout son possible, semblait impuissante. Carter avait demandé à l'équipe du Dr. Keller de faire des recherches à partir de la base de données d'Atlantis, mais c'était sans doute sans espoir, la maladie n'étant pas originaire de la galaxie de Pégase.

\- "Du nouveau ?" Demanda Sam au Général O'neill qui veillait sur l'officier depuis la station d'observation du laboratoire où on le traitait.

\- "Rien jusqu'ici", répondit-il. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lut dans ses yeux que la situation du Colonel était sans espoir. "Et toi ?" Ajouta-t-il

\- "Eh bien, quelque chose de bizarre. Nous avons décrypté, la transmission de notre invitée. Le codage est vraiment impressionnant" dit elle presque admirative il est basé sur un mélange de la langue des Anciens et de celle des Goa'uld mais..."

\- "Carter ?" S'impatienta Oneill.

\- "Nous n'avons pas pu déterminer la destination de la transmission mais je peux te donner son contenu", répondit-elle sans le reprendre sur l'usage de son nom de famille.

\- "A quel point sommes-nous compromis ?" s'inquiéta le général

\- "Aucunement au moins à première vue", répondit la scientifique, "c'est ce qui est curieux, il s'agit surtout de films, de livres, de musique et d'articles de presse que n'importe qui pourrait trouver dans le commerce."

\- "Elle est venue sur Terre pour pirater Amazone ?" Demanda O'neill interloqué.

Le Général Oneill entra dans les quartiers où avait été confinée Lyra.

\- "Vous avez demandé à me voir ?" Demanda-t-il

\- "J'imagine que vous avez maintenant décrypté le contenu de mon envoi et déterminé qu'il n'y avait aucune menace pour vous?" Interrogea Lyra

\- "Ça reste encore à prouver, la Confrérie est connue pour cacher des informations sur des sites grand public", répondit-il

\- "La quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle

\- "Les camarades de jeux de l'Alliance luxienne basés sur Terre, vous leur servez d'intermédiaire?" Questionna le Général.

\- "Bien sûr que non" répondit-elle scandalisée, " je vous prie de croire que je ne ferais jamais rien pour aider l'Alliance luxienne! Si votre société civile est compromise, les choses sont encore plus compliquées que je ne le pensais... Même si faire connaître de tous l'existence de la porte permettrait sans doute de poursuivre cette 'Confrérie'. Enfin, je vois mal l'armée américaine dévoiler ses secrets sans y être forcée…"

\- "La décision de dévoiler ou non l'existence de la porte des étoiles ne revient pas à l'Air Force !" Se défendit Oneill

\- "Et à qui revient-elle ?" Poursuivit -elle vivement et ne ressemblant plus du tout à la jeune fille froide des négociations. "Votre Gouvernement ? Tellement occupé à cultiver tout secret qui pourrait lui donner un avantage stratégique sur d'autres nations! Sans parler des conséquences d'un échec du point de vue électoral ! Regardez le résultat ! La menace ne vient plus uniquement de l'espace, elle est aussi sur votre sol !"

\- "Mais..."fit Oneill interloqué, "que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?"

L'aveu par le Généra qu'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses sembla clamer la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes, elle retrouva l'attitude calme qu'on lui connaissait et dit :

\- ePardonnez-moi Général, mes réflexions personnelles n'ont rien à voir avec les négociations. La vérité c'est que les gens que je représente sont issus de mondes décimés par des siècles d'occupation Goa'uld et ne comprennent pas la complexité de la politique terrienne ; mais je pense que tout le monde peut convenir que l'ascension d'un groupe comme l'Alliance Luxienne n'est pas acceptable et qu'une autorité interplanétaire doit être formée afin d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise une fois l'Alliance vaincue.e

Le Général O'neill hocha la tête et paru perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes, puis il reprit la parole :

\- "Si vraiment il n'y a rien de mal à ce que vous faisiez, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement demandé ?"

\- "Quoi ?" Fit-elle.

\- "Politique et négociations mises à part, ce que je dois déterminer pour l'instant c'est si vous voulez simplement étudier la culture terrienne dans notre dos ou si vos amis de la Confrérie ont caché des messages codés dans ma série préférée. En résumé peut-on vous faire confiance?"

Après une seconde de silence, la jeune fille reprit:

\- "Il y a quelques mois, l'Alliance Luxienne s'est rendue sur une planète de fermiers afin de leur imposer la culture du Kassa. Si les autochtones avaient développé une résistance aux piqûres des insectes peuplant les marécages, ce n'était pas le cas des hommes de l'Alliance. Ils ont assez vite développé une agressivité pire que celle qu'on leur connaissait habituellement et sont morts d'une maladie assez semblable à ce qu'on appelle la rage sur Terre."

\- "Et bien sûr, vous seule connaissez le moyen de guérir cette maladie, quelle coïncidence !" S'exclama O'neill.

\- "Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'aucun traitement connu ne les sauverait, les soldats luxiens sont venus à moi" poursuivit la jeune femme imperturbable.

\- "Quoi ? Vous êtes le médecin de l'Alliance maintenant !" S'indigna O'neill. "Alliance ou Résistance, décidez-vous !"

\- "Je commerce avec l'Alliance comme avec d'autres, ce qui me permet de fournir à la Résistance un certain nombre d'informations" dit-elle. "Mais ce qui est important ici, c'est que j'ai pu soigner les Luxiens."

\- "Comment ?" Demanda O'neill agacé

\- "Grâce au dispositif médical Goa'uld" répondit-elle une lueur dans le regard.

 _Dans la salle d'observation du labo._

\- "Elle prétend savoir l'utiliser", dit Oneill à Landry

\- "Peut-être devrions nous appeler les Tokra", répondit ce dernier.

\- "Nous n'en avons pas le temps", interrompit. Lam,"il est si faible que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. La vérité c'est que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si nous voulons le sauver."

Oneill, Carter, Landry, Lyra et le Dr Lam était autour du colonel Davis, deux gardes armés veillaient à bonne distance.

\- "Tu ne veux pas essayer Sam ?" Demanda Oneill

\- "Et pourquoi pas toi ?" Répondit l'ancien hôte de Jolinar avec une grimace.

\- "Je vous assure que je maîtrise parfaitement le processus, dit Lyra sans relever les allusions du passé d'hôtes des anciens membres SG1; "et peu importe la conspiration à laquelle vous pensez que j'appartiens, je n'ai aucun intérêt à voir cet homme mourir."

Les instruments sonnèrent soudain, indiquant un arrêt cardiaque du colonel.

\- "Allez y!" ordonna le général Landry.

Lyra tendit l'appareil Goauld au-dessus du malade. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, celui reprit connaissance, faible mais vivant.

Après le soulagement général, O'neill se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse :

\- "Il me semble temps de donner des explications" dit-il

\- "Tout ça est très personnel", répondit-elle, "et n'a rien à voir avec ma mission ici".

\- "Vous avez des connaissances insensées sur la géopolitique terrienne, un goût prononcé pour les films hollywoodiens catastrophes et un serpent a pour sûr séjourné dans votre tête", s'énerva Oneill, "si vous voulez qu'on vous fasse confiance, il va falloir nous donner un peu plus que 'c'est personnel'".

\- "Très bien…" dit la jeune femme eaprès avoir fermé les yeux un instant, "mais je vous demanderai de rester discret sur ce que je vais vous dire."

\- "Nous jugerons nous même de la pertinence de répercuter vos dires à nos supérieurs" dit Landry.

La jeune femme, qui avait perdu son détachement habituel, se laissa tomber sur une chaise proche et commença son discours en regardant le sol devant elle.

« Il y a 14 ans et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, une équipe de scientifiques à ouvert la porte des étoiles terrienne. Une expédition est partie sur une planète nommée Abidos, la mission s'est soldée par la mort du Dieu Goauld Râ. Le grand public n'a jamais été informé de la découverte d'une vie extraterrestre et la porte a été remisée. Seulement, les terriens n'avaient pas encore conscience de l'existence d'un nombre infini d'autres planètes et d'ennemis. »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir tout et surtout comment elle connaissait ces informations. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et tout le monde semblait penser qu'il fallait mieux la laisser terminer ce qui ressemblait à une confession difficile.

"L'un de ces ennemis potentiels", poursuivit-elle, "exilé par les siens et possédant une connaissance plus étendue que celle de ses semblables, fut le premier à réaliser la dangerosité du peuple de la Tau'ri. Il décida donc de rassembler des informations sur celui-ci d'une manière plutôt originale.

C'est ainsi qu'une jeune étudiante, bien en avance pour son âge et en recherche de sensations, s'est laissée attirer par un beau jeune homme aux yeux brillants et le suivi pour 'rejoindre les Dieux'.

Des années plus tard, le 'Dieu' finit par quitter son esprit mais sa mémoire photographique lui interdit d'oublier ses années d'horreur. Aujourd'hui et bien malgré elle, la lutte contre un nouvel ennemi la ramène sur sa planète natale."

Retenant des larmes d'un regard décidé, elle leva les yeux vers une assistance pétrifiée.

\- "Oh mon Dieu", lâcha Sam.

 _Dans la salle de briefing, Oneill, Carter et un Colonel Davis à peine remis attendait le Général Landry._

\- "Son histoire se tient" dit ce dernier en ouvrant un dossier sur la table qui contenait des coupures de presse montrant des photos de Lyra juste quelques années plus jeune. "Il y a un peu moins de 14 ans, une étudiante a disparu d'un séminaire en Suisse."

\- "Et vous voulez me faire croire que de retour sur sa planète après tout ce temps, la première chose qu'elle fait c'est télécharger des films et négocier un traité interplanétaire ?" Demanda O'neill.

\- "Que devrait-elle faire d'autre ?" Demanda Davis

\- " Rentrer chez elle !" Fit Oneill

\- "Ce qui engendrerait un certain nombre de questions" remarqua le Colonel

\- "Auxquelles il serait bien plus simple de répondre si le public connaissait l'existence de la porte des étoiles" termina Landry

\- "Ça explique son militantisme pour qu'elle soit dévoilée" murmura Oneill

\- "D'autant plus que si l'on n'avait pas gardé ce secret et d'autres qui y sont liés, on peut penser qu'elle n'aurait pas suivi 'le beau jeune aux yeux brillants'" acheva Carter.

 **AN 1 Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre au SGC? De O'neill en mode 'love sick puppy'?Et du nouveau personnage? Des idées pour un titre?**

 **AN 2 Les commentaires sont toujours une motivation pour publier plus vite! Toutefois, au vue de circonstances imprévues, mes mises à jour risquent d'être aléatoires jusque mi février. Je suis désolée et je ferais de mon mieux soyez en sûrs!**

 **AN 3 Le prochain épisode est de nouveau centré sur SG1. Personnages : Mitchell, Landry, Lyra (OC), Afron (OC), Davidson (OC), Simmons (OC), River (OC), des méchants luxiens (OC), le retour de Daniel Jackson! Et une brève apparition de Sheppard, McKay et Woolsey !**


	5. 104

**Stargate Galaxie - Episode 4**

 _Dans la salle de contrôle, Mitchell, Landry & Lyra, répondent à une transmission vidéo d'une autre planète._

\- "Hey Afron", dit Mitchell, content de vous revoir.

\- "Moi de même Colonel Mitchell", répondit celui-ci. "Général Landry, les négociations entre les planètes candidates à l'Union galactique sont en cours et prendront un certains temps. En attendant notre lutte contre l'Alliance doit se mettre en place de façon efficace et donc coordonnée directement par nos dirigeants respectifs. A cette fin et si vous en êtes d'accord, Lyra restera parmi vous pour assurer la liaison opérationnelle de notre alliance militaire".

\- "Quoi ?", intervint la jeune femme, "il n'en est pas question. Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me demander ça".

\- "Lyra", reprit Afron, vous êtes un des piliers de la Résistance et vous seriez à sa tête si y aviez consenti. Bien entendu nous n'entendons pas vous imposer quoi que ce soir et nous avons conscience que vous avez accepté d'être notre émissaire sur Terre uniquement parce que vos connaissances particulières faisaient de vous le seul candidat compétent, mais…"

\- "Bien", coupa-t-elle, "je vais donc retourner d'où je viens, là où je suis, je vous le rappelle, une source d'information de premier choix pour la Résistance."

\- "Vos connaissances de la Terre restent essentielles à la mission que nous souhaiterions vous voir remplir", dit Afron qui ajouta gêné, "et...selon nos informations Elpura est tombée aux mains de l'Alliance peu après votre départ".

A ces mots, la jeune femme se raidit, regarda Landry et dit :

\- "Je dois partir immédiatement !"

 _Dans la salle de la porte, Lyra était manifestement prête à partir :_

\- "Général", somma-t-elle, "suis-je votre prisonnière ?"

\- "Non" répondit Landry depuis la salle de contrôle, "mais vous êtes une diplomate invitée sur cette base, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser entreprendre une mission suicide!"

\- "Général", reprit-elle d'un ton égal, "il y a des gens là bas qui comptent sur moi, je connais cette planète mieux que la mienne et j'aurais l'avantage de la surprise. Vous devez me laisser partir maintenant."

\- "Et si SG1 se joignait à elle mon Général ?" Suggéra Mitchell une fois le micro coupé. Devant la moue du général il poursuivit : "d'après Carter, grâce à ce qu'elle a appris d'Anubis sur la technologie des Anciens cette fille pourrait être un atout majeur, sans parler des connections qu'elle semble avoir au sein de la Résistance et de l'Alliance."

\- "Colonel", reprit Landry, "tout ce que l'on sait d'elle c'est qu'elle était il y a longtemps une étudiante en sciences politiques qui est devenue l'hôte d'un Goa'uld et qui s'en est libéré, on ne sait comment, pour devenir une sorte d'agent double de la Résistance au sein de l'Alliance luxienne, Lyra Crovac n'est même pas son vrai nom !"

\- "Mon Général, c'est un des membres fondateurs de l'organisation de nos nouveaux alliés, un ingénieur génial et qui, si on en juge par son numéro en bas, est très protectrice avec ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis" fit le colonel.

\- "Vous sous-entendez qu'il faudrait l'intégrer au SGC comme l'a suggéré Afron ?" Demanda Landry.

\- "Il faudrait d'abord avoir l'occasion de vérifier ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain" répondit Mitchell d'un air entendu.

\- "L'Alliance luxienne surveille probablement la porte", dit Landry dans le micro à l'adresse de Lyra, "vous seriez faite prisonnière ou pire dès que vous aurez mis un pied sur cette planète !"

\- "Elpura est une planète de fermiers que les Goauld ont abandonnée il y a des centaines d'années et les villageois ont enterré la porte", dit-elle avec impatience, "je m'y suis installée il y a quelques temps et c'est devenu un arrêt pour ceux qui avaient besoin de réparations sur leurs vaisseaux ; toutefois, personne n'a jamais su que j'avais déterré la porte des étoiles!"

\- "Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'Alliance Luxienne n'a pas connaissance de la présence d'une porte sur cette planète ?" Demanda Landry

\- "Ils sont toujours venus en vaisseau!" s'agaça-t-elle. "Vous me laissez partir ou je dois forcer le passage?"

\- "SG1 vous accompagne" dit Landry alors que Mitchell était déjà parti rassembler son équipe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre membres d'SG1 accompagnés de Lyra traversaient la porte vers une clairière déserte, comme l'avait annoncé la sonde MALP envoyée avant eux. Dès la porte fermée, Lyra déplia un appareil électronique de design ancien de ce que tous avait pris pour un simple bracelet à son poignet gauche.

\- "Très bien", dit-elle en observant l'appareil à son poignet, "il y a seulement une garnison d'une vingtaine d'hommes à l'intérieur du village, le vaisseau qui les a amené a du repartir."

\- "Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ?" Interrogea Mitchell en se rapprochant de ce qui était un détecteur de signes de vie ancien.

\- "Tous les villageois portent secrètement un isotope chimique qui les rend détectables à mes capteurs, ils sont en bleus sur l'écran, les points rouges sont les intrus et les verts vous !" dit elle en même temps qu'elle frottait une sorte de craie sur les uniformes de chacun des membres d'SG1. "Attendez moi, ce ne sera pas long".

Mitchell regarda Simmons du coin de l'oeil, lui aussi était surpris : les seuls détecteurs de signe de vie qu'ils connaissaient était ceux de la cité d'Atlantis et même si celui-ci semblait avoir été modifié il était sans conteste de design ancien. Ils savaient également que cette technologie ne pouvait être activée que par une personne possédant le gène des Anciens. La seule planète de la voie lactée où l'on trouvait pour sûr des porteurs de ce gène était la Terre. Il était donc plus que probable que Lyra avait elle même activé le détecteur et qu'elle possédait le gène. Soudain, elle appuya sur un des côté de l'appareil et sous les yeux ébahis d'SG1 fut téléportée dans un éclair de ce qui ressemblait à un téléporteur asgard.

\- "Bien", fit Mitchell qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, "allons voir ce qui se passe dans ce village."

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, SG1 se trouvait sur une colline à une distance qui permettait d'observer le village à la jumelle. Le village, encaissé entre trois collines, était semblable à ceux qu'on trouvait sur Terre au Moyen Age : quelques maisons en pierre assemblées autour d'une place où trônait un puits entouré de matériel agricole. Les villageois y avaient été regroupés, la tête baissée et à genoux. Les soldats de l'Alliance les encerclaient, armes à la main et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Soudain, dans un éclair, Lyra apparu au milieu d'eux. Elle s'était changée et avait revêtue une tenue beige près du corps recouverte de bottes montantes argentées et d'une sorte de veste sans manche qui contenait deux armes semblables à des sabres si on en croyait les poignées situés derrière sa tête. En plus de l'appareil qu'SG1 avait lui avait déjà vu au poignet, ses mains étaient gantées de métal, deux « gants argentées » qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux armes de poing Goau'ld.

\- "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" Demanda Lyra

Celui qui semblait être le chef du bataillon prit la parole.

\- "L'Alliance ne tolère pas les traîtres !" Hurla-t-il alors que ces hommes se levaient pour encercler la jeune femme.

\- "Il me serait difficile de trahir une organisation dont je ne fais pas partie", dit elle d'un ton neutre.

\- "Silence! Dès que notre vaisseau reviendra, vous serez transportée pour interrogatoire et croyez moi vous livrerez les noms et localisation de vos amis de la Résistance," dit l'homme avec une grimace malsaine.

Alors que les Luxiens s'approchaient encore pour la faire prisonnière Lyra se mit en action : utilisant les armes de poings Goa'uld en les focalisant vers le sol elle parvenait à « léviter » de quelques centimètres. Elle intervertissait ainsi les coups de pieds et les coups de poings tout en virevoltant avec une certaine agilité sur une ou deux mains. Une sorte de Capoerra améliorée à la manière des techniques de combat que SG1 avait déjà rencontrées auprès des armées Jaffa du Goau'ld Imotep déguisé sous les traits du chef de guerre Ketano.

Après quelques minutes elle avait terrassé les cinq hommes qui lui étaient les plus proches. Surpris par sa technique de combat peu conventionnelle ils n'avaient rien pu faire. S'attendant à l'arrivée d'autres soldats elle tira ses « sabres » de son dos. Il s'agissant en fait d'armes uniques qu'elle avait sans doute conçues elle même : deux fines structures métalliques droites qui lorsqu'elle les activaient produisaient un flux d'énergie semblable à celui des Zat'nik'tel.

Elle se mit en garde, une main brandissant un bâton au dessus de sa tête et l'autre au niveau de son torse.

\- "Lyra ?" Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et juste le temps de dire « Ecröun ? » avant de recevoir une décharge de Zat'nik'tel.

Sur la crête de la colline, le Colonel Mitchell faisait signe à ses hommes de se replier.

\- "Simmons, River", dit-il une fois à couvert, "allez voir se qui se trouve dans la structure que l'on voit sur la colline de l'autre côté du village. Le bâtiment semble plus récent, il est à moitié couvert par les arbres de la forêt, peut être qu'il n'a pas été découvert. Davidson, minez le terrain en amont du village."

La nuit était tombée lorsque Lyra reprit ses esprits, désarmée, les mains liées et attachée à un des arbres de la place du village. Le dénommé Ecröun se tenait devant elle il semblait ravi de sa prise et le regard haineux il brandissait un bâton de torture Goal'uld sous le nez de la jeune femme.

\- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

\- "Pourquoi ?" Fit-il

\- "Je t'ai trouvé prisonnier des Jaffas de Baal après avoir tenté de voler un de leurs vaisseaux, je t'ai ramené ici et…"

\- "Et j'ai eu le privilège de devenir ton assistant sur ta petite station service, juste bon à te couvrir sur ce trou à rats alors que tu jouais les sauveuses de la galaxie et je ne sais quoi !" Rétorqua-t-il.

\- "Et donc tu m'as vendu à l'Alliance luxienne pour satisfaire ton ego?" Demanda-t-elle

« -River, Simmons, au rapport dit Mitchell dans sa radio.

\- "Mon colonel, il s'agit d'un hangar plein de pièces détachées et d'autres morceaux de vaisseaux spaciaux", répondit le scientifique.

\- "Le garage de Lyra", dit Mitchell.

\- "Ce n'est pas tout" reprit Simmons, "environ une vingtaine de villageois ont été fait prisonniers ici".

\- "Ils ont été retenus ici afin d'être hors de portée des capteurs Monsieur, et on leur a pris leurs vêtements" intervint River qui venait de détacher le dernier des villageois qui était presque nu, "ce qui veut dire…"

\- "….que plus de luxiens ce sont invités pour dîner", termina Mitchell qui justement observait de ses jumelles une patrouille de luxienne sans uniforme revenir près du village. "Lieutenant, quand vous aurez terminé, attendez mon signal au Nord Est du village. Davidson?"

\- "Les mines sont en place mon Colonel", dit le commando alors qu'il revenait juste de rejoindre Mitchell sur la crête de la colline, un détonateur à la main.

\- "Ces gens t'ont accueillis comme l'un des leurs, pour combien as-tu vendu leurs vies?" Demanda Lyra avec dégoût.

\- "Pfff!" Jubila Ecröun, "c'est mieux que ça! Grâce à tes leçons particulières, je suis devenu un mécanicien plutôt doué et puisque tu ne seras plus là, disons qu'il y avait une place à prendre!"

Au moment où Ecröun allait toucher Lyra avec son baton, Mitchell donna l'ordre et le garage de cette dernière explosa. Cinq hommes se précipitèrent vers l'explosion, c'est alors que Mitchell fit signe à Davidson de faire exploser les mines.

La poussière envahit l'air et les quatre membres d'SG1 avancèrent vers le centre du village, les deux paires de soldats arrivaient faisant tout feux de leurs P90.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les luxiens étaient tous maîtrisés et Lyra, qui avait été libérée de ses liens par Davidson, s'avançait vers Acröun qui était acculé près du puits brandissant son bâton de torture pour empêcher Lyra d'avancer vers lui.

\- "C'est fini", lui dit-elle, "même si tu réussissais à t'enfuir, tu viens de trahir le seul peuple qui ne t'a jamais considéré comme l'un des leurs."

\- "L'un des leurs?" S'écria-t-il, "ces bouseux tout juste bon à cacher une trouillarde! Que vas-tu faire de moi? Hein? Tu n'auras même pas le cran de me tuer."

\- "Il y a une justice pour les gens comme toi". Dit-elle.

\- "Une justice?" Répondit-il "Interrogé sans relâche par ces couards de la Résistance qui ne sont pas assez braves pour opérer à découvert!"

\- "Au moins leur liberté n'est pas à vendre!" Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- "Ou peut être me livreras-tu à tes nouveaux amis?. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir pour parvenir à percer les secrets de cette catin siphonnée", dit-il à l'adresse de Mitchell.

\- "Assez!" dit Simmons en s'avançant vers lui à son tour.

\- "L'Alliance va vous écraser" dit Acröun dans un rictus alors qu'il actionnait un appareil sur sa chemise.

Dans un éclair de téléportation il disparu. Lyra se précipita sur son équipement et regarda son détecteur de signes de vie, qui semblait également scruter l'atmosphère de la planète.

\- "Un cargo", dit-elle, "il a dû retaper derrière mon dos celui que les Goau'ld avaient laissé. Ce traître est déjà loin".

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Luxiens survivants avait été ligotés et les villageois libérés. Une patrouille c'était même formée afin de retrouver ceux éparpillés dans la forêt grâce au capteur de signes de vie.

\- "Merci, Colonel Mitchell", dit Lyra, alors qu'elle se réarmait de ses « jouets », "vous auriez aussi bien pu repartir par la porte des étoiles sans vous faire remarquer".

\- "Nous ne laissons jamais personne derrière", répondit le Colonel "et j'essaie d'arrêter d'égarer les émissaires diplomatiques placés sous ma responsabilité". Cette dernière réplique fit sourire la jeune fille un bref instant, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- "Et maintenant?" Demanda Simmons

\- "Nous avons des relations commerciales et amicales avec d'autres peuples fidèles à la Résistance" dit Lyra d'un regard triste, ils accueilleront les villageois.

Elle regardait tristement les villageois faire leurs bagages comme résignés. Certains s'approchèrent d'elle pour la remercier d'être venus à leur secours mais les yeux de la jeune femme laissait voir à quel point elle se sentait coupable de les voir quitter leurs foyers.

\- "Qu'en est-il de vous ?" Demanda River.

\- "J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle planète", dit-elle résignée.

\- "Retourner sur Terre avec nous sera sans doute le meilleur moyen de battre l'Alliance et de mettre en place l'ordre galactique dont vous rêvez tant," commença Mitchell.

\- "None, dit-elle simplement.

\- "Pourquoi pas, demanda River, à moins que vous ayez quelque chose contre notre planète?e

\- "J'ai quitté la Terre il y a bien longtemps…" hésita-t-elle

\- "Mais pas de votre plein gré", souligna Mitchell.

\- "Il est temps de rentrer à la maison" dit Simmons d'un air rassurant.

Davidson ne dit rien mais pour une fois il n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver.

 _Quelques jours plus tard, le Colonel Mitchell discutait avec le Dr Jackson au mess du SGC. Lui et Vala venaient de revenir d'une mission diplomatique dans la galaxie des Oris._

\- "Malgré tout ce à quoi ils doivent faire face, ils ne nous oublient pas vous savez", dit Daniel Jackson, "la nouvelle Cité, Siège du nouveau gouvernement s'appelle Terra Memoria, littéralement en mémoire de la Terre. Vala a essayé de les convaincre de nommer « Maldoran » la rue principale... ils étaient presque enclins à le faire."

\- "Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Mitchell avec un sourire.

\- "Elle est juste...Vala", dit Daniel avec un soupçon d'agacement.

\- "Vous avez su pour Sam et le Général O'neill ?" Demanda Mitchell espérant éveiller un déclic chez l'archéologue en parlant du couple nouvellement formé, enfin officiellement, juste après avoir évoqué Vala.

\- "Oui" dit-il, "surprenant que les choses évoluent après tout ce temps... Teal'c pense que ça couvait depuis des années".

\- "Et pas vous ?" Railla Mitchell

\- "J'ai bien eu quelques soupçons quand Sam a annulé son mariage", répondit Jackson perplexe, "mais ensuite Jack est parti pour Washington puis Sam pour Pégase...qui accepterait de partir si loin s'il avait une aussi bonne raison de rester ?"

\- "Vous n'êtes définitivement pas militaire !" Répondit Mitchell.

\- "J'ai entendu qu'il y avait des changements au sein d'SG1?" Interrogea Daniel changeant de sujet.

\- "Oui" dit Mitchell, River va être affecté à l'équipe protocolaire d'Atlantis."

Daniel, connaissant l'a priori que le Colonel avait avant que le jeune officier soit intégré à SG1 regarda son ami avec reproche.

\- "Il y sera comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Et c'est lui qui en a fait la demande!", se justifia Mitchell.

\- " Qui le remplace ?" Demanda Daniel.

\- "Lyra Crovac" répondit Mitchell l'air nonchalent.

\- "J'en ai entendu parlé" dit Daniel, "personnage intéressant, Vala est impatiente d'échanger ses 'sentiments d'anciens hôte'".

\- "Pas sûr que Lyra soit aussi expansive" dit Mitchell. "J'ai entendu qu'il y avait du nouveau de votre côté aussi?"

\- "Oui, Sam m'a demandé de travailler avec elle sur les recherches scientifiques non technologiques rattachées au programme dit l'archéologue...les aspects culturels, historiques et philosophiques", ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine dubitative de son compagnon.

\- "Ah oui…" fit Mitchell

\- "Moquez vous tant que vous voulez, mon vieux, mais mes recherches sont à l'origine d'un certain nombre de nos trouvailles d'application militaire."

 _Pendant ce temps là sur la cité d'Atlantis, Sheppard, McKay et Woolsey se tenaient dans la salle de contrôle._

\- "Les capteurs longues portée détectent un vaisseau" fit un technicien, "un Alkesh."

Les trois hommes tendirent l'oreille.

\- " Nous recevons une transmission", reprit le technicien, "c'est Lyrac Crovac".

\- "Pff…" fit Mc Kay, "la nouvelle coqueluche du SGC !"

\- "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait affectée à SG1" dit Sheppard.

\- "Mouais, cette petite intrigante a réussi à charmer Washington. Non seulement, son dossier est plein de trous mais en plus elle va continuer de posséder ce vaisseau, apparemment elle vivrait à bord depuis plusieurs années…"

\- "Un superbe hybride de technologie goa'uld et ancienne", fit Woolsey, "il restera en orbite inverse à celui de la Lune ce qui nous permettra d'élargir sensiblement la portée de nos capteurs."

\- "Un hybride Goa'uld/Ancien", reprit Mc Kay, "c'est impossible !"

\- "Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas été autorisé à aller calibrer ses capteurs avec les nôtres", moqua Sheppard.

\- "Personne, à part le Dr Carter et simplement le temps de faire les ajustements techniques nécessaires, n'y a été autorisé", dit Woolsey. "Les conditions posées par Mademoiselle Crovac pour l'utilisation de son vaisseau sont très claires."

\- "Quelle prétention!" Fit Mc Kay.

\- "Je dirais une grande habileté à la négociation", répondit Woolsey.

 **AN 1 : merci LizTerry pour son commentaire et pour avoir relevé l'erreur dans la description.**

 **AN 2 : qu'avez vous pensé de la première mission de Lyra avec SG1? Je reconnais volontier son côté Marie Sue… J'avais besoin d'un personnage fort pour le nouvel SG1 mais pas d'inquiétude, il restera plein de place pour les personnages originaux des deux séries (enfin surtout SG1)**

 **AN 3 : des idées de titres pour ce chapitre?**

 **AN 4 : prochain épisode dans une dizaine de jours, une nouvelle mission d'SG1 avec par ordre d'appartition : Landry, Mitchell, Davidson, Simmon, Crovac, Syler, Carter, Jackson & Vala**


	6. 105 Band of brothers

**Stargate Galaxie Episode 5 - Band of brothers**

 _Dans la salle de briefing du SGC, Landry, Mitchell, Davidson et Simmons sont assis autour de la table, Crovac donne le briefing._

\- "La planète que vous appelez X9452 est peuplée de fermiers comme beaucoup de planètes de cette galaxie", commença-t-elle. "Après des centaines d'années d'asservissement et la fin du règne Goa'uld, ils ont rejeté les Oris qui ont brûlé leur village en représailles. C'est un des rares endroits où certains ont pu survivre en se réfugiant dans une ancienne mine de Naquadah".

Landry trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait pas mal pour un premier briefing. Simmons pensait que le peuple de cette planète semblait plein de ressources pour survivre dans le milieu hostile d'une mine à Naquadah. Davidson se demandait quel atout stratégique pouvait offrir une planète de fermier récemment détruite et Mitchell appréhendait la première mission de Lyra en 'équipe', il faut dire que sa froideur et les mystères qui entouraient le personnage n'encourageaient pas à la camaraderie.

\- "Peu après la chute des Oris", poursuivit Lyra, "l'Alliance luxienne les a aidés à reconstruire en faisant une de leur nombreuses colonies cultivatrices de Kassa".

\- "Et vous voulez les infiltrer et remonter la filière ?" Demanda Simmons qui avait sans doute vu trop de séries policières.

\- "Croyez-moi", intervint Mitchell "cette approche ne fonctionne pas !"

\- "Non", reprit Lyra, visiblement agacée par le bavardage des deux hommes. "Je connais la Chef du village, Halya, c'est elle qui est responsable du transport du Kassa vers une des bases de l'Alliance, elle s'arrêtait dès qu'elle le pouvait sur Elpura et était une de mes meilleures sources d'information".

\- "Et maintenant que votre station-service n'est plus en fonctionnement, vous voulez passer dire bonjour ?" Demanda Mitchell

\- "C'est une source que nous ne pouvons pas perdre Colonel !" Répliqua-t-elle ne jugeant manifestement que le sérieux de la situation n'appelait pas l'humour.

\- "Très bien SG1 vous partez en mission demain à 8h00", dit Landry.

\- "Mais Général…" commença la jeune femme.

\- "Quelques heures de plus ne changeront pas grand-chose Lyra, de plus, le Docteur Carter vous attend il me semble" conclua Landry

 _Un peu plus tard, le Colonel Mitchell croise Lyra dans l'ascenseur._

\- "Où allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il poliment afin de presser le bouton de l'ascenseur pour elle.

\- "Je viens de terminer mon entretien avec le Docteur Carter, je retourne sur mon vaisseau" dit-elle.

\- "Et vous devez pour ça regagner la surface pour vous téléporter" dit-il.

\- "Oui, un système de sécurité ingénieux" remarqua-t-elle.

Après un silence embarrassant l'officier ajouta.

" Votre entretien avec Carter s'est bien passé ?"

\- "Je pense arriver rapidement à augmenter l'eficacité de vos réacteurs à Naquadah." répondit elle

\- "De NOS réacteur à Naquadah vous voulez dire ?" fit-il remarquer

\- "Colonel, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler ?" Demanda la jeune femme.

\- "Ecoutez, je comprends que vous vouliez continuer à vivre sur votre vaisseau, à ce que j'ai compris ça a été votre maison depuis des années, mais le fait que vous ayez fait officiellement interdire l'accès de ce coucou à quiconque, que vous ayez fait sceller votre dossier personnel et que vous vous souveniez du moindre détail de votre existence en tant qu'hôte Goa'uld…"

\- "Oui, cette mémoire photographique est une vrai bénédiction", railla Lyra.

\- "Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes d'ici comme nous et que nous avons les mêmes buts, nous travaillons tous ici pour la même chose, tous ces secrets …" commença Mitchell

\- "Vous pensez que je suis un espion de l'Alliance ?" coupa-t-elle offensée

\- "Non, bien sûr que non! Tout ce que je dis c'est que vous pourriez commencer à jouer dans l'équipe." se défendit l'officier.

\- "Jouer ?" Fit-elle

\- "Pour que les gens vous fassent confiance, il faut que vous leur fassiez confiance aussi" reprit Mitchell

\- " Ça m'a toujours si bien servi de faire confiance…" murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Elle fonça au poste de commande duquel on l'avait autorisée à se téléporter, Mitchell la regarda partir en se demandant si et comment elle arriverait à s'intégrer à SG1

La porte de X9452 était située au milieu d'une prairie déserte. SG1 venait d'en sortir habillés comme des fermiers armes au poing.

\- "Vous êtes déjà venue ici?" demanda Simmons à l'adresse de Lyra.

\- "Non" répondit celle-ci, "mais l'absence de sentinelles est surprenante".

\- "Par ici" dit Davidson qui avait repéré des traces de pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, SG1 abordait un village, toutes les maisons et les plantations avaient été brûlées. Simmons et Davison inspectaient les ruines.

\- "Où diable allez-vous ?" Demanda Mitchell à Crovac qui s'éloignait.

\- "Il faut trouver la mine" répondit-elle simplement

\- "Si la population a survécu aux Ori dans cette mine, il est logique qu'y soient retourné en cas d'attaque" dit Davidson en rejoignant Mitchell.

Les trois hommes suivirent donc la jeune femme. Après environ 2h de marche dans des collines boisées, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière qui devançait l'entrée de l'ancienne mine. Mitchell fit signe à ses hommes d'être silencieux et prudents.

\- "Ne bougez plus" cria une voix accompagnée du bruit de plusieurs armes à feux dégainées.

\- "Mon nom est Lyra et je souhaite voir Halya", dit l'ancienne hôte Goa'uld.

Un murmure passa entre les rangs des gardes qui étaient à couvert derrière les rochers qui entouraient l'entrée de la mine.

\- "Baissez vos armes" dit l'un d'eux alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs cachettes, armes au poing.

Mitchell fit signe au reste de SG1 d'obéir. Bientôt ils entraient dans la mine sous bonne escorte. On les conduisit dans une large salle qui avait dû être un lieu de stockage de Naquadah maintenant transformé en pièce commune. De nombreuses galeries, couvertes par de vieilles tentures en partaient.

Les habitants regardaient les nouveaux habitants d'un air hostile. Le colonel Mitchell prit la parole avant que Lyra ne puisse le faire.

\- "Je suis le Colonel Mitchell de la planète Terre", dit-il, "si vous avez entendu parler de nous vous savez que nous venons en amis".

\- "Celle-ci cherche Halya" dit un des gardes de l'entrée.

\- "Halya est mon amie", poursuivit la jeune femme, "je suis sûre qu'elle vous dira que vous pouvez nous faire confiance".

\- "Halya est morte" dit une voix d'homme dans la pénombre, "elle est la première à avoir subi le courroux de l'Alliance luxienne".

Lyra visiblement touchée par la nouvelle murmura "Ecröun..." entre ses dents puis s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Davidson, qui était derrière elle s'avança également d'un pas, la main sur son P90.

\- "Je... "commença t-elle, visiblement troublée.

\- " C'est toi qu'ils cherchaient", rugit un jeune homme qui sortit de nulle part, en nage, se jetant sur Lyra.

Davidson tenta de s'interposer, dans le tumulte tous les trois tombèrent d'un parapet qui était caché par des outils, la chute fut longue et l'atterrissage rude. Davidson eut juste le temps de pousser le jeune homme et Lyra plus loin dans la galerie avant que l'éboulement ne referme un mur de pierres sur eux.

\- "Davidson, Lyra, répondez" dit Mitchell dans sa radio.

\- "Colonel Mitchell", répondit Davidson également par radio alors qu'il se relevait, le bras visiblement meurtri par la chute.

\- "Au rapport Major", dit Mitchell

\- "Nous sommes tombés de plusieurs niveaux au-dessous de vous mon Colonel", dit-il en prenant le pouls du jeune homme qui avait provoqué l'incident. Allongé sur le sol il était inconscient. "Un éboulement a refermé la galerie derrière nous"

Mitchell regarda Simmons d'un air inquiet et ajouta :

\- "Lyra?"

\- "Elle va bien" répondit simplement l'officier alors que la jeune femme tentait nerveusement de dégager un passage à l'aide de ses « bracelets » Goauld.

\- "Très bien" dit Mitchell, Simmons allez à la porte des étoiles faire un rapport à Landry, qu'il nous envoie des renforts pour les sortir de là.

\- "Bien Colonel", répondit le scientifique en se mettant en chemin.

Mitchell regarda autour de lui, les habitants de la mine étaient loin d'être amicaux.

\- "Arrêtez" dit Davidson alors que Lyra s'apprêtait à envoyer une décharge sur les pierres bloquant le passage.

\- "Ne me donnez pas d'ordre", répliqua-t-elle.

\- "Ces galeries ne sont pas stables" répondit-il, "vous risquez de nous enterrer vivants".

\- "L'alternative étant de mourir de soif, je suis prête à prendre le risque". Fit-elle.

\- "Le Colonel Mitchell va demander des renforts, le SGC a des équipes spécialisées, elles seront là sous peu et nous serons sortis en un rien de temps" dit-il en faisant boire le jeune homme à sa gourde. Celui-ci était à moitié conscient et couvert de sueur et très agité.

\- "Si celui-là ne nous pas contaminé avant avec peu importe ce qu'il a" dit-elle en montrant le jeune homme fiévreux qui avait vaguement repris connaissance.

\- "Il a des hallucinations, un syndrome de manque lié au Kassa j'imagine." fit Davidson stoïque

\- "Colonel", dit Simmons dans sa radio, "Le Docteur Carter envoie un UAV équipé d'un puissant sonar et d'un détecteur de signes de vie, cela devrait nous donner une localisation et une idée de chemin pour arriver jusqu'à eux."

\- "Très bien faites au plus vite" répondit Mitchell.

Simmons rangea sa radio et se mit en chemin accompagné de l'équipe de recherche dirigée par le lieutenant Syler. Au même moment une femme âgée s'approchait de Mitchell :

\- "Vous allez nous ramener Mintar?" Demanda-t-elle

\- "C'est le nom du jeune garçon?" Demanda l'officier "Est-ce que c'est votre fils ?"

\- "Non", répondit-elle" mais sa soeur Halya et lui on pris soin de moi après le passage des Oris, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'ils avaient perdu toute leur famille dans le massacre…"

\- "Donc Mintar a sauté sur Lyra parce qu'il lui reproche la mort de sa soeur" nota le Colonel.

\- "Il n'a pas toute sa tête" dit la vieille femme, "il se sent surtout coupable. Halya a rejoint la Résistance quand elle a découvert les effets du Kassa sur son frère, elle disait que la seule chose qui lui faisait plus peur que les symptômes était que les hommes de l'Alliance découvrent que son frère volait dans la récolte."

Pendant ce temps dans les sous sols de la mine Davidson prenait soin du jeune Mintar et lui essuyait le front avec un linge, essayant de le rassurer malgré ses hallucinations.

\- "On jurerait que vous avez déjà fait ça" lui dit Lyra

\- "C'est le cas" répondit-il

\- "Quoi, vous êtes un infirmier reconverti en super-soldat?" Railla-t-elle

\- "J'ai toujours été un militaire comme mon père et ma soeur avant moi" dit Davidson sans quitter Mintar des yeux.

Lyra sentit un malaise et préféra ne pas poser de question mais Davidson continua :

\- "A son retour d'Afghanistan, elle avait vu trop de choses horribles et elle a tenté de fuir ses cauchemars dans l'héroïne, ce qui les as simplement rendus plus effrayants. Elle allait mieux pendant un temps, mais elle a rechuté... elle est morte des suites d'une overdose dans mes bras peu avant que je rejoigne le programme".

Davidson baissa la tête. Lyra était visiblement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter ; après un moment elle dit à voix basse :

\- "Je ne supporterais pas de voir mon frère mourir dans mes bras".

Davidson releva la tête à cet aveu et la regarda dans les yeux, il n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune femme ait pu laisser une famille derrière elle lors de son enlèvement par les Goa'uld. Ils s'observèrent un instant, le regard chargé d'émotion quand le colonel appela à la radio:

\- "Lyra, Davidson, le plan de Carter a marché, nous avons maintenant une idée précise de votre localisation."

Syler lui tendit une tablette sur laquelle avait été téléchargé un plan de la mine grâce au sonar de l'UAV. Il était en train de l'étudier quand il réalisa que Simmons avait déjà revêtu un baudrier et partait en direction du puits sur lequel avait été installé un treuil.

\- "… Simmons, vient vous chercher" poursuivit-il hésitant

\- "Est-il bien le plus qualifié pour cette mission ?" demanda Lyra qui utilisait sa radio pour la première fois.

Le regard de Mitchell se tourna vers Syler

\- "Le Docteur Simmons s'entraîne régulièrement avec les équipes de secours en situation extrême" dit-il en haussant les épaules " la situation présente semble particulièrement dans ses cordes apparemment il a passé du temps à faire de la spéléologie pendant ses études".

Il fit un signe de la tête aux sauveteurs qui prirent leur équipement et se placèrent autour du puits alors que Simmons amorçait sa descente.

"Lyra, Davidson, je suis 2 mètres au dessus de votre position" dit Simmons dans sa radio

\- "Et maintenant?" demanda Lyra dans la sienne, "vous allez nous faire tomber le plafond sur la tête?"

\- "Non" répondit le scientifique, "le puit dans lequel je suis est seulement obstrué par quelques dizaines de centimètres de débris, faire tomber le « bouchon » ne devrait pas entamer l'intégrité du plafond de la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ; toutefois, vous voulez peut être vous écarter un peu."

Lyra jeta un regard à Davison et tout deux prirent le jeune homme sous les bras pour le transporter auprès d'un des murs de leur geôle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Simons descendait en rappel, le sourire aux lèvres et le visage en sueur.

\- "Bien le bonjour messieurs dame" dit-il son regard vite détourné par la sorte de mousse grise qui tapissait le sol : "incroyable" dit-il, "il n'y a pourtant pas la moindre lumière pour que cette plante se développe!"

Davidson avait déjà commencé à équiper Mintar d'un baudrier et en enfilait un lui même, bien décidé à être celui qui accompagnerait le jeune homme à la surface. Bientôt il se hissait le long de la corde, le jeune homme accroché en face de lui ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

Une fois en haut, il fut pris en charge par l'infirmier de l'équipe de recherche sous le regard attentif de Mitchell et Davidson.

"Ces choses là pourraient vous amener en haut sans effort?" Demanda Simmons à Lyra en désignant ses « bracelets »

\- "Probablement" répondit-elle "mais la stabilité du terrain n'étant pas garantie…"

\- " Ce serait vraiment cool pourtant!" regretta le scientifique.

Lyra sourit au terme tellement peu attendu dans la bouche de son collègue et commença son ascension. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle passe d'abord. Une fois à la surface, elle ne s'éloigna pas du puits avant d'avoir pu l'aider à en sortir.

 _Mitchell tente de discuter avec les habitants, leur proposant de les aider à reconstruire ou à se relocaliser ; il reçoit un accueil assez froid._

\- "Il a raison", intervint Lyra, "la répression de l'Alliance prouve que Halya était dans le vrai, ce ne sont pas vos sauveurs et vous devez les combattre".

\- "Nous ne sommes pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit" dit la vieille femme qui s'était précédemment adressée à Mitchell, "et cette terre est la nôtre nous la reconstruirons par nos propres moyens comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Quand les temps viendront où nous serons capables de penser à d'autres qu'à nous même, peut être prendrons nous part à votre Gouvernement interplanétaire."

\- "Bien" conclu Mitchell déçu, "permettez nous au moins d'amener Mintar avec nous afin qu'il bénéficie des meilleurs soins, peut être qu'à son retour vous accepterez notre aide."

 _Dans un des couloirs du SGC, Lyra prend un croisement et tombe net sur Davidson._

\- "Je suis désolée pour votre sœur", bredouilla-t-elle coupable de ne pas avoir présenté ses condoléances dans la mine. Davidson acquiesça et ajouta :

\- "Il n'est pas trop tard pour rechercher votre frère."

\- "Et donner à nos amis de la Confrérie et de l'Alliance le moyen de pression idéal!" dit-elle avec une grimace.

\- "Vous ne voulez pas lui dire que vous êtes vivante si vous êtes toujours en danger" comprit Davidson..

A ce moment, là Mitchel et Simmons arrivèrent dans leur direction et s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau :

\- "Beau boulot aujourd'hui" disait Mitchel à l'intention du biologiste

\- "Oui merci mon vieux" enchérit Davidson

\- "C'était une virée chaotique", répondit le scientifique en regarda Davidson et Lyra, "mais nous devrions y retourner, la résistance dont font preuve les plantes qui survivent dans la mine est remarquable."

Davidson leva les yeux aux ciels et Mitchell regarda sa nouvelle équipe et dit :

\- "Je rejoins Sam, Vala et Jackson chez O malley's vous voulez venir?"

\- "Désolée, Colonel" dit Simmons en regardant sa montre, "mais je dois décliner, si je me dépêche j'ai encore une chance de border mes enfants".

\- "Avec plaisir" dit Davidson

Lyra savait que le Colonel avait les yeux rivés sur elle, elle hésita un moment, jeta un oeil à Davidson et ajouta :

\- "Je vous rejoins là bas dans une heure".

 _Une heure plus tard chez O malley's, Davidson, Sam, Daniel et Cam sont à leur table habituelle près de la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Sam satisfaite de la réussite de son UAV expérimental voudrait plus de détails mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter d'un appareil top secret et regarder Daniel et Vala se chamailler est bien trop captivant_

\- "Allez juste une partie!" Disait Vala en se tortillant sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de l'archéologue

\- "Non!" Répondit-il irrité, "je ne prétendrai pas vous battre au billard pour que vous puissiez plumer quiconque pariera ensuite pour jouer contre vous."

Sam et Cam échangèrent un regard entendu quand une moto noire chevauché par une jeune femme habillé de cuir noir, casque noir se gara de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle entra dans le bar, se dirigea vers eux et ôta son casque. Les quatre convives s'attendaient à moitié à devoir faire face à un chasseur de prime qui aurait voulu leur tête quand la chevelure rousse de Lyra émergea du casque. Elle s'assit sur le siège vide, tourna la tête vers le barman et dit :

"Salut Earl, comme d'habitude."

Le barman hocha la tête et commença à servir une pinte de Guiness.

Ses compagnons la regardèrent interdits.

\- "Quoi?" Dit-elle "vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que je n'avais pas surveillé les abords de la porte de mon monde d'origine ces dernières années?"

Davidson pensa qu'il y avait définitivement plus chez la jeune fille qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Cam nota que sa nouvelle co-équipière avait très certainement plus de capacités à établir une stratégie qu'il ne l'avait cru. Daniel, qui la voyait pour la première fois, percevait que la jeune fille se cachait derrière une froideur apparente, comme Vala et son agaçante désinvolture.

Celle ci s'avança vers Lyra :

\- "Faut qu'on parle" dit elle en la pointant du doigt.

\- "J'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat" répondit-elle en désignant la bière que Earl venait de poser devant elle.

Sam pensa avec un sourire à un certain Général.

 **AN 1 : vos impressions? ce chapitre est plus court que les autres probablement parce qu'il apporte peu à l'histoire générale. Toutefois, l'amitié Davidson/Lyra refera surface plus tard.**

 **AN 2 : j'avoue ne pas avoir vu (où alors il y a longtemps) le film Band of Brothers, pensez-vous qu'il convienne en titre de ce chapitre? C'est peut être un peu trop dramatique non?**

 **AN 3 : prochain chapitre centré autour de SG1 ancienne formation! Avec par ordre d'apparition : Sam, Daniel, Mitchell, Landry, Oneill, Davis, Vala, Lyra, Sheppard.**


	7. 106 Red

_Au mess_

Sam et Daniel prennent leur petit déjeuner en passant en revue des dossiers du personnel. Cam arrive avec un plateau et s'assoit à leur table.

-"Je pensais qu'avec un travail de bureau vous ne seriez pas ici une heure pareille!" Dit-il

-"Un travail de bureau?" Demanda Daniel dans un premier temps offensé, "j'imagine que vous avez raison ; mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de moments funs!"

-"Une fois que l'on aura décidé qui fera partie de la nouvelle équipe scientifique élargie…" dit Sam en laissant tomber le dossier qu'elle avait à la main sur la table. Les deux scientifiques avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit passer en revue des CV et des recommandations afin de préparer la série d'entretiens qui les attendaient cette semaine là.

-"Et vous?" Demanda Daniel "Où est votre équipe?"

-"Eh bien", dit Mitchell, "Simmons est sur Atlantis, il a demandé à travailler avec le Docteur Keller sur le rétablissement de Mintar".

-"Le jeune accro au Kassa que vous avez ramené l'autre jour?" lui demanda Daniel

-"Oui, j'en ai entendu parler" coupa Sam "l'expertise du Dr Simons en botanique devrait nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur les effets à long terme ; j'ai aussi fait appel à l'un des meilleurs phytochimiste du continent Nord américain. Nous devrions d'ailleurs considérer l'embaucher" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Daniel

-"Davidson a tenu à les accompagner" poursuivit le Colonel. "De toutes façons SG1 n'aurait pas pu fonctionner à effectifs réduits de moitié avec Lyra partie Washington avec Vala…"

-"Un voyage plutôt curieux, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Daniel toujours suspicieux des plans de Vala.

-"La seule chose que Jack m'ait dite c'est que je serais probablement une des premières connaître le résultat de cette visite" dit Sam. "Je me demande ce que ça peut vouloir dire".

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas ; à vrai dire ils avaient peine prêté attention ce qu'avait dit le Dr Carter, ils avaient juste retenu la mention du prénom du Général O'neill. Ils échangeaient un regard complice quand la voix de Walter retentit au haut-parleur :

-"Les Docteurs Carter et Jackson ainsi que le Colonel Mitchell sont attendus en salle de briefing".

Nos trois compères se levèrent, Daniel ramassant en hâte et maladroitement les dossiers qui s'étalait devant lui, et ils se précipitèrent à la rencontre du Général Landry, curieux de savoir ce qui se cachaient derrière cette convocation.

* * *

 _Dans la salle de briefing :_

-"I heure", commença le Général, "Atlantis a signalé un vaisseau cargo non identifié aux abords de notre planète".

-"Vous voulez dire dans notre espace aérien?!" Demanda Mitchell visiblement prêt en découdre avec l'ennemi.

-"A vrai dire" commenta Carter, "les capteurs d'Atlantis sont paramétrés pour scruter l'espace au dessus de l'atmosphère, on ne peut donc pas vraiment parler d'espace aérien".

-"Espace spatial?" Se risqua Daniel.

-"Peu importe", reprit le Général d'un air faussement agacé, "les équipes de Woolsey ont pu capter une transmission confirmant que le vaisseau appartient l'alliance luxienne".

-"Rien que Richard et le Colonel Sheppard ne puisse gérer", fit remarquer Sam, toujours certaine des compétences du pilote qui était sous ses ordres quelques temps plus tôt.

-"Bien sûr", répondit Landry, "mais quand nous avons compris qu'ils ignoraient que nous étions désormais capables de surveiller efficacement notre esp... les alentours de la planète grâce au vaisseau de Lyra et qu'ils comptaient utiliser cette faille dans notre sécurité pour rencontrer leurs contacts de la confrérie…"

-"Vous avez décidé de les laisser faire pour prendre tout le monde dans la main dans l'sac". Termina Daniel.

A ce moment là Mitchell compris qu'ils étaient en train d'être briefés pour une mission. Il regarda ses anciens compagnons et dit avec un sourire :

-"Prêts remonter en selle?"

* * *

 _A Washington, le Général Oneill et le Colonel Davis regardent médusés les deux jeunes femmes devant eux._

\- "Vous avez créé une entreprise?" Finit par dire Davis. "Mais...avec quel argent ?"

\- "Voyez vous" dit Vala en se levant de sa chaise et en s'asseyant sur la table, un peu trop près de l'officier et posant ses mains sur ses jambes croisées, ajoutant un regard en biais à la posture, "Lyra et moi sommes des femmes actives sur tous les fronts et nous avons chacune de notre côté amassé une réserve de richesse cachées dans des endroits secrets de la Galaxie. Naquadah, artéfacts…"

Davis avait l'air plutôt mal l'aise, Oneill ignora quant lui les frasques de la jeune femme et dit :

\- "Et comme vous ne pouvez pas changer tout ça en bon vieux dollars au marché du coin vous avez besoin de nous pour vous fournir en liquidités."

\- "Et bien…", dit Vala en regardant le bout de ses ongles, "les autres poches fournies au courant de l'existence du Naquadah sur cette planète sont des gens qui nous préférerions avoir affaire le moins possible".

\- "Vous voulez que le Pentagone vous serve de banque?" Demanda Davis une fois de plus interloqué

-"Pas seulement" intervint Lyra qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole de l'entretien.

* * *

 _A bord d'un avion militaire quelque part dans l'espace aérien américain :_

-"J'aimerais que Teal'c soit là", laissa échapper Mitchell

\- "Nostalgique Cam?" Demanda Carter

Le Colonel Mitchell regarda ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas vu en tenue d'exploration depuis longtemps et répondit :

\- "Et si on faisait une photo?"

\- "Selon Mc Kay", coupa Daniel, "le cargo intrus se dirige vers une zone isolée du Michigan, nous y seront dans quelques minutes. Comment voulez-vous procéder ?"

 _Une demi heure plus tard, l'ancien SG1, ou au moins une partie de l'ancienne équipe, prend position autour d'un hangar abandonné au milieu de nul part._

\- "Le vaisseau est occulté et en vol stationnaire au dessus du bâtiment, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a au moins un pilote là haut", dit Carter

\- "La confiance règne entre les traîtres", observa Daniel via radio depuis l'autre côté du bâtiment.

\- "5 signes de vie l'intérieur" reprit Sam.

\- "Très bien à mon signal" dit Mitchell.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois amis déboulèrent dans une large pièce vide au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table avec 4 hommes et une femme penchés sur de nombreux documents. La femme et l'un des hommes avaient l'uniforme de l'Alliance luxienne.

\- "On ne bouge plus !" S'écria Mitchell.

A ces mots, les luxiens s'échappèent dans la lueur d'un rayon de téléportation.

\- "Quelle sale habitude !" Fit Daniel

* * *

-"La porte sera révélée au grand public un jour ou l'autre", dit Lyra, "je le sais et vous le savez. C'est une question de temps, vous devez vous y préparer et nous pouvons vous y aider en proposant des solutions de sécurisation à son accès".

\- "Vous faites partie de SG1, c'est DÉJÀ votre boulot de sécuriser la planète", s'exclama le Général.

\- "Ma mission avec SG1 est très clairement définie Général" répondit Lyra, "combattre les ennemis de cette planète sur d'autres sols, notamment en apportant un atout stratégique concernant l'Alliance luxienne, coopérer à toutes les affaires courantes du SGC et prêter les capteurs de mon vaisseau en orbite. Mais elles s'arrêtent là!"

\- "Et ça ne suffit pas ?" Répondit Oneill

\- "Croyez moi", intervint Vala, "il y a un milliard d'idées sous ces nattes rousses, de quoi faire un bon technologique qui ferait pâlir nos ennemis ainsi qu'améliorer le quotidien de n'importe qui sur Terre'.

\- "Votre engagement avec ce Gouvernement et ce pays…" commença Davis.

\- "Je ne suis pas américaine et Vala n'est pas née sur ce monde, les technologies que nous entendons développer ne profiteront pas aux seuls Etats Unis" scanda Lyra en regardant Davis droit dans les yeux. Pour n'importe qui l'affirmation aurait eut l'air d'un défi mais l'officier cru pour un instant la voir sourire.

Commençant à connaître la jeune femme, qui était décidément aussi agaçante que Daniel avec en plus la capacité à jouer sur les mots de Woolsey, Jack avait senti le coup venir et demanda après un soupir :

\- "Que proposez-vous alors ?"

\- "Aidez nous à obtenir les fonds pour lancer notre entreprise, nous avons des projets civils qui, sans dévoiler l'origine extra-terrestre de la technologie utilisée, devraient nous permettre de nous faire une bonne place sur les marchés occidentaux dans un premier temps. En parallèle, je souhaiterais établir un partenariat avec l'Air force et le CIS pour des applications militaires."

\- "Et vous ?" Demanda Oneill l'adresse de Vala.

\- "Je fais don de mon corps à l'autel de la science" dit l'allienne brune en se levant d'un geste théâtral.

\- "Vala sera la face publique de Lyla, notre nouvelle entreprise," dit Lyra sans pouvoir masquer un léger sourire face l'attitude de Vala.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps dans le Michigan, l'un des hommes restés autour de la table sort un revolver de sous sa veste_

\- "Là où vous allez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça député Johnson" chantonna Daniel en confisquant l'arme.

\- "Sheppard ?" Interrogea Sam

"Le cargo est encerclé Colonel...Sam" répondit John Sheppard depuis un Jumper qu'il désoccultait en même que deux autres appareils similaires situés autour du cargo.

* * *

 _Dans le bureau d'O'neill :_

\- "Qu'en pensez-vous ?" Demanda O'neill

\- "Comme d'habitude, le CIS ne veut pas prendre la décision. Aborder, même indirectement, l'interaction du programme avec le grand public pourrait être un suicide politique", répondit Davis.

\- "J'en attendais pas moins d'eux mais quel est votre avis sur cette histoire ?" demanda Oneill.

\- "Et bien, on ne peut pas nier que la porte s'ouvrira un jour et Lyra a prouvé qu'elle pouvait nous être d'une grande aide sur le plan technologique…" répondit Davis

\- "Leur proposition va bien plus loin que ça…" nota le Général

\- "En effet, il est épatant de voir quel point quelqu'un qui a l'air aussi jeune a pensé scrupuleusement chaque implication de cette affaire."

\- "Vous voulez dire qu'elles essaient de nous pigeonner?" demanda O'neill qui avait quant lui un a priori positif sur la jeune femme malgré ses difficultés collaborer avec l'armée.

\- "A vrai dire", dit Davis après un moment de réflexion, "je pense qu'elles nous offrent une possibilité tout fait intéressante et qu'elles en sont pleinement conscientes. Voyez-vous en faisant Vala une figure publique avant l'ouverture de la porte, elle aurait l'occasion de gagner la confiance des gens. De cette façon, lorsqu'ils découvriront l'existence d'autres mondes et que Vala se revendiquera de l'un d'entre eux et que l'on révèlera qu'en plus de ça elle a grandement contribué à la sauvegarde de cette planète, ils auront moins peur."

\- "De Vala ? Personnellement, elle me fiche la trouille et il y a d'autres aliens que l'on pourrait présenter au public, des gens dont peut être sûrs du comportement" dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Monsieur" reprit Davis, "mais Vala est la seule vivant actuellement sur Terre prête s'afficher et...elle est bien plus rassurante que Teal'c."

Une fois de plus O'neill mit les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules pour acquiescer quand son téléphone sonna.

Il leva un doigt devant Davis lui signifiant d'attendre et décrocha :

\- "Sam...c'est ma ligne professionnelle !" Dit-il. "Je vois...Il mis la main sur le combiné et dit Davis : allez préparer la paperasse pour Lyla et faites entrer ces dames".

O'neill passa de l'autre côté de son bureau, remettant le combiné son oreille :

\- "Ma boite email ? Un lien ? Ah oui voilà"

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes prenaient place en face de lui il tourna l'écran de son ordinateur et reposa le combiné

\- "Daniel!" S'exclama Vala en voyant l'archéologue apparaître sur l'écran.

\- "Lyra, nous avons besoin de vous pour identifier trois de nos prisonniers" intervint Cam en tourna leur écran vers les 3 luxiens ligotés sur le sol du vaisseau cargo

D'abord surprise, Lyra dit :

\- "La femme s'appelle Kavi, c'est un membre haut gradé l'alliance, les autres sont probablement ses hommes de main".

"Et vous avez récupéré un cargo ! Bon boulot !" S'exclama O'neill

Daniel revint au premier plan :

\- "Peut-on finalement savoir ce que vous faites Washington ?" Demanda-t-il en fixant Vala.

\- "Elles tentent d'égaler vos talents de négociation Daniel, et elles sont plutôt douées" répondit Oneill.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux des deux jeunes quant elle comprirent qu'elle avaient convaincu le Général.

\- "Sam, Daniel, on se voit au bureau lundi" dit Vala dans un sourire

\- "Quoi ?" Demandèrent les deux scientifiques l'unisson.

* * *

 _Le lundi matin en question, Vala et Lyra briefent Landry, Daniel, Sam et Cam sur Lyla._

\- "Donc, même si nous travaillerons dans les faits pour notre propre entreprise, je pense qu'une vraie coopération peut s'installer entre nos équipes et les vôtres Docteur Carter, au moins pour ce qui est de la recherche appliquée" disait Lyra. "Les projets pilotés par Lyla seront toutefois plus larges, puisque certains seront destinés au grand public, nous recrutons actuellement une équipe d'ingénieurs qui sera basée dans le Delaware pour le développement et la mise en place de ces projets. Nous espérons lancer la production en série du premier produit d'ici 6 mois environ".

Landry en restait pantois. Comment la jeune femme comptait-elle diriger une entreprise, faire de la recherche appliquée ET faire partie de son équipe d'élite !

\- "La répartition des tâches sera simple, continua Lyra, "le Docteur Maxwell que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière sur le site Alpha, a accepté de nous rejoindre, il sera le lien avec les équipes du SGC qu'il connait bien et il assurera une continuité étant donné que je ne suis pas toujours sur Terre. Vala" - à ces mots la jeune femme se redressa et bomba le torse - "participera bien entendu aux réflexions de fonds, mais son rôle principal sera de gérer l'entreprise, ses partenaires et bien sur les relations publiques".

Daniel, qui était resté interloqué depuis le début de l'exposé prit enfin la parole :

\- "Et vous lui faites confiance?!"

Vala s'approcha de lui avec sa démarche chaloupée même si elle était visiblement vexée: "je pense avoir gagner la confiance de tout le monde ici et s'il y a une chose que j'ai, c'est bien le sens des affaires !"

\- "Vous ne connaissez rien au système capitaliste terrien !" Répondit l'archéologue

\- "Croyez moi, les affaires sont les affaires peu importe la planète ou la loi qui les régit. Et pour ce qui est des choses ennuyeuses, nous avons quelques candidats pour me seconder, nous attendons juste que l'armée valide leurs profils".

\- "Le pentagone est d'accord avec tout ça?" Demanda Sam

\- "Nous apportons des garanties".", répondit Vala en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Et lesquelles dites moi ?" Demanda l'archéologue qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître désobligeant une fois de plus.

\- "Notre accord stipule la vente à l'Air force d'armes Goa'uld et de Naquadah que nous avions en stock".

\- "Il est vrai que nos réserves de Naquadah auraient bien besoin d'un réapprovisionnement, surtout depuis que nous avons dû équiper Atlantis", remarqua Sam

\- "Et si notre société est un succès, nous pourrons seconder ce Gouvernement sur qui est le plus problématique dans ce programme, mise à part la préparation l'ouverture de la porte au grand public : la production à grande échelle des technologies développées par vos services Dr Carter" ajouta Lyra.

\- "J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus rien ajouter" dit Landry ; mettant un terme l'entretien.

Tous se levèrent et Mitchell en profita pour demander Lyra :

\- "Est ce qu'il vous arrive de ne pas obtenir ce que vous voulez ?"

\- "J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus", répondit-elle

 **A.N./ Vos impressions?**

 **Le prochain chapitre verra le retour de Teal'c! Avec aussi Lyra, Mitchell, Landry, Davidson, Simmons, Ry'ack, le Dr Lee, et Daniel.**


	8. 107

**A.N./ Je suis désolée, désolée de ce retard dans la mise à jour. Le grand final de cette histoire s'étoffe au fur et à mesure que je l'écris ce qui bien sûr me retarde sur l'édition des chapitres à mettre à jour. J'ai déjà deux chapitres supplémentaires par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu!**

 **Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer ces temps ci... Je vous encourage à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez espérer accélérer le processus! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 qui se passe dans l'univers Jaffa pour la plupart.**

 **Stargate Galaxie épisode 7**

 _La porte s'ouvre sur une planète de sable. Des gardes Jaffa sont présents tout autour et ils braquent leurs lances vers d'éventuels arrivants. Un Jaffa en armure sort de la porte brandissant devant lui une lance Jaffa. Au bout de cette lance, se tient un individu chancelant, portant une robe beige dont la capuche lui recouvre le visage. Les deux s'arrêtent sur le parvis de la porte. Le Jaffa ouvre son armure serpent._

\- "Jaffa Kri !" s'écrie Teal'c "Je demande audience devant Raclik, j'ai un cadeau pour lui !"

Il s'avance et découvre la capuche de sa prisonnière qui résiste, il s'agit de Lyra.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC, Mitchell fait face à la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Des marines en faction entourent la rampe d'accès, armes au poing. Ils baissent celles-ci en voyant s'avancer la large silhouette d'un homme en tenue de cérémonie Jaffa._

\- " Teal'c !" s'exclama le colonel. "Comment ça va ?:

\- " Très bien colonel Mitchell". Lui répondit-il

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter en sortant de la salle d'embarquement.

\- "Daniel et Sam vont être déçus de vous avoir manqué" dit Mitchell

\- "Je pensais qu'ils étaient de nouveau affectés sur Terre" nota Teal'c.

\- "C'est vrai", poursuivit Cam, "mais ils sont en rendez-vous avec le CIS, ils espèrent débloquer les négociations en vue de l'ouverture de recherches concernant le cœur Asgards : les autres pays font valoir que les Asgards ont désigné l'ensemble des terriens comme leurs héritiers et pas simplement les Etats Unis…"

\- "Et votre Gouvernement ne veut pas renoncer à l'avantage stratégique représenté par cet appareil" fit Teal'c.

\- "En effet", fit Cam inclinant la tête avec un sourire.

Les deux amis arrivaient à une intersection dans les couloirs du SGC, quand ils y croisèrent Lyra. Mitchell fit les présentations.

\- "Teal'c voici Lyra, le nouveau membre de SG1, Lyra voici Teal'c de la nation Jaffa, vous avez lu les rapports à son sujet il me semble."

Teal'c s'inclina devant la jeune femme en guise de salutations. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard et répondit simplement « oui » en regardant Mitchell. Celui-ci décontenancé de l'attitude encore plus glaciale qu'à l'accoutumée de la jeune femme poursuivit après un moment d'hésitation :

\- "Bien nous nous verrons demain pour le briefing de mission."

Lyra ne répondit même pas et quitta les deux hommes sans rien ajouter.

 _Le lendemain en salle de briefing, SG1 accompagnée de Landry, laisse la parole à Teal'c._

\- "Il y a un peu plus d'un mois", dit-il, "ceux qui se font appeler la Résistance sont venus faire au Grand Conseil Jaffa la proposition de participer à la construction d'un Gouvernement inter-planétaire."

Mitchell regardait Lyra du coin de l'œil, elle regardait fixement la table devant elle, et pourtant, le Colonel savait qu'elle écoutait Teal'c avec attention.

\- "Le Conseil Jaffa, ne veut pas prendre cette décision sans consulter l'ensemble des planètes Jaffa, nous sommes donc entrés dans une concertation sans précédent pour l'avenir de notre peuple depuis l'invasion Ori. L'un des chefs Jaffa que nous avons contacté n'a pourtant pas répondu à nos sollicitations."

\- " Vous pensez que sa planète a subi une invasion ?" Demanda Davidson.

\- "Non, Major Davidson" reprit Teal'c. "La réputation de Raclik, ancien prima du Goaul'd Sobek, laisse présager d'une autre situation"

Mitchell sentit Lyra se raidir à côté de lui.

\- "Si j'ai bon souvenir des lectures que m'a conseillé le docteur Jackson", dit Simmons, "Sobek était le Dieu égyptien crocodile, maître des eaux. Le Goau'ld qui le personnifiait était aussi cruel que les autres même s'il ne s'est jamais frayé un chemin parmi les Grands Maîtres."

\- "En effet," répondit Teal'c, "il a été tué il y a des décennies par Apophis qui s'est emparé de ses territoires à l'exception de la planète Rifeline que Raclik a réussi à lui cacher. Il la gouverne depuis et nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il ait fait part à la population de la chute des Goa'uld."

\- "Excusez- moi Teal'c" intervint le Général Landry, mais pourquoi venez-vous vers nous avec ces informations ? Cela me semble être du ressort du Grand Conseil Jaffa, non?"

\- "Le Conseil ne veut pas se risquer à une confrontation directe avec Raclik, et les opposants à la participation au Gouvernement inter-planètaire, risquent de profiter de l'abstention de Rifeline pour invalider le vote."

\- "Et que pouvons-nous faire ?" Demanda Mitchell.

\- "L'accord entre la Tau'ri et la Nation Jaffa stipule que les nouvelles explorations des équipes SG en territoire Jaffa seront faites de façon conjointe avec un Jaffa nommé par le Conseil" répondit Teal'c en fixant son ami.

\- "Et vous voulez utiliser cette couverture pour aller prendre la température sans officiellement confronter ce Raclik" conclut Mitchell.

\- "Cela semble pour le moins risqué !" S'exclama Landry

\- "En effet Général Landry" fit Teal'c, "Rifeline a été placée en autarcie depuis la chute de Sobek et nous n'avons aucun contact dans la population qui pourrait nous aider."

Landry était dubitatif quand Lyra, qui avait à peine cillé de toute la conversation intervint :

\- "Je peux nous faire entrer dans le temple."

Tous fixaient Lyra, qui continuait à fixer la table, mais personne n'osait la questionner comme s'ils savaient que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à livrer une nouvelle confession sur son passé.

\- "Avant qu'il ne prenne possession de moi au nom d'Anubis, Khoum était un des rivaux de Sobek." commença-t-elle

Teal'c, qui n'était pas au courant du passé d'hôte de la jeune femme, leva un sourcil.

\- "Quand j'en ai été débarrassée j'étais...désorientée, perdue et poursuivie. J'ai fui sur la première planète qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Une planète qui n'était pas sous le joug des Goau'ld, Rifeline."

\- "Donc vous avez des informations et des contacts ?" Demanda prudemment Davidson.

Relevant les yeux vers Teal'c et avec une lueur dans le regard, Lyra poursuivit :

\- "J'y étais avant la prise de Dakara, mais je pense en effet que Raclik n'a pas révélé la chute des faux Dieux à son peuple. Il utilise la doctrine Goau'ld dont il est représentant pour faire régner un système cruel selon lequel l'humain est un esclave. Si nous nous faisons prendre, les coups de fouets nous apprendront comment travailler et vous serez exécuté en tant qu'espion d'Apophis."

Tous imaginaient ce que la jeune femme avait pu endurer sur cette planète et Mitchell comprenait le comportement de Lyra vis à vis de Teal'c, représentant de la race qui lui avait certainement fait subir les pires horreurs. Landry fut le premier à réagir :

\- "Teal'c dans ces conditions il ne s'agit pas d'exploration. Il est peu probable que la situation ait changé et notre accord avec la Nation Jaffa n'inclut pas de faire tomber un dirigeant qui ne lui conviendrait pas !"

\- "Je comprends Général Landry", dit le Jaffa en inclinant la tête.

\- "Oh je vous en prie !" S'exclama Lyra faisant sursauter les militaires, même Teal'c était surpris. L'armée américaine couverte par la CIA s'est fait une spécialité de la destitution de dirigeants locaux inconvénients ! Raclik est un vieux tyran dont les sujets seront ravis de se débarrasser ; et même si je n'ai aucune envie de retourner sur Rifeline, si la participation de la Nation Jaffa au Gouvernement inter-planétaire en dépend, je suis prête à prendre le risque !"

\- "Ce risque est bien trop grand !" Intervint Mitchell, "même si vous connaissez le terrain pour y avoir vécu et vous en être enfuit Dieu seul sait comment, nous n'avons pas l'avantage stratégique pour renverser ce tyran."

\- "Sans parler du mandat politique," rajouta Simmons qui intervenait pour la première fois dans le briefing, visiblement très peiné pour la jeune femme.

Lyra regarda autour d'elle, tous les hommes présents y compris Teal'c semblaient s'entendre sur l'abandon de la mission.

\- "Très bien" dit-elle, "j'irai donc seule avec le Jaffa et nous le piégerons."

\- "Selon vous, la population vit dans la peur et ne nous aidera donc probablement pas", répondit Teal'c, "à nous deux nous n'aurons pas l'avantage."

\- Vous m'utiliserez comme appât", dit Lyra sur un air de défi "je suis sûre qu'il ne résistera pas à l'opportunité de récupérer sa quinzième femme."

 _Dans le bureau de Landry._

Mitchell frappa au cadre de la porte alors que le Général raccrochait son téléphone.

\- "Mon Général", commença-t-il "Teal'c s'est laissé convaincre par la soif de vengeance de Lyra. Il va l'accompagner Rifeline. Maintenant qu'il s'agit de rétablir l'honneur du peuple Jaffa autant que de débloquer une situation politique, il n'y a pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis."

Devant l'absence de réponse de son supérieur il poursuivi :

\- "Écoutez, même si Lyra n'est pas l'élément le plus chaleureux du SGC, elle fait partie des nôtres et mises à part les composantes personnelles, Teal'c et elle font ça pour mettre en place une structure gouvernementale à laquelle la Terre veut prendre part. Nous ne pouvons pas …

\- "Colonel", interrompit Landry, "le Général O'neill est d'accord avec vous. Laisser Teal'c et Lyra partir sans renforts n'est pas envisageable, c'est pourquoi vous et le reste d'SG1 prendrez le cargo récemment confisqué à l'Alliance luxienne pour vous rendre sur Rifeline à l'avance et mettre en place un guet apens."

Mitchell serra le poing satisfait...puis demanda au Général dubitatif :

\- "Mon Général, le cargo ?"

\- "Le Général O'neill a convaincu l'État-major que vous aviez besoin d'un cours de pilotage ; c'est d'ailleurs la raison officielle de votre départ, Teal'c vous a donc trouvé un moniteur." répondit Landry avec un léger sourire.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Rya'c passe la porte de la Terre._

\- "Bon retour sur Terre Rya'c", dit Mitchell

\- "Ce sera un honneur d'être votre instructeur Colonel!" répondit le jeune Jaffa visiblement très sérieux.

Mitchell fut quelque peu vexé qu'un adolescent se place comme son supérieur mais il ravala sa fierté.

\- "Ravi de te voir mon fils" fit Teal'c, "comment va ta femme ?:

\- "Merci de m'avoir recommandé pour cette mission, Père" répondit le jeune Jaffa évasif

\- "Rya'c?" Demanda Teal'c en levant un sourcil

\- "Est-ce que mère était aussi impétueuse à l'attente de "Kal'ma"? 'enquit le jeune homme.

\- "Tu as choisis une femme de caractère, comme ta mère en effet... cela t'assure une vie intéressante... et la certitude que ton fils sera toujours guidé farouchement même en ton absence." fit Teal'c en inclinant la tête

\- "Père, Kar'yn a insisté pour que l'on visite le docteur Tau'ri du site alpha la semaine dernière. Selon lui, l'enfant est femelle" lui dit son fils. Teal'c écarquilla les yeux un instant et ajouta comme si de rien n'était :

\- "Un poste d'ambassadeur de la Nation Jaffa à travers la galaxie te tenterait-il?"

\- "Messieurs, il nous faudra un voyage de 2 jours et demi pour rejoindre Rifeline en cargo, nous devrions nous dépêcher" intervint le colonel Mitchell, en désignant du regard Simmons et Davidson qui les attendaient tout équipés.

 _Dans le gymnase du SGC, Lyra frappe ostensiblement un punching-ball. Teal'c, en bas de treillis et Tee shirt, s'approche d'elle les mains jointes dans le dos._

\- "Lyra Crovac, nous devons franchir la porte dans quelques heures, peut-être devriez vous conserver vos forces."

\- "Vous les Jaffa," dit la jeune femme sans s'arrêter, "toujours aussi calmes dans l'attente du combat, comme si vous étiez en train de comploter votre prochain coup."

Teal'c inclina la tête en marchant à reculons, clairement la jeune femme était importunée par sa présence. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un mètre elle stoppa son entraînement comme à contre cœur, attrapa une serviette pour éponger son visage en sueur et dit :

\- "Écoutez, je suis désolée, je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pour rien dans... les Jaffas sont ne peuvent pas être tous mauvais, c'est juste que…"

Teal'c hocha la tête devant les excuses de la jeune femme puis dit :

\- "Lyra Crovac vous agissez comme un soldat mais vous parlez avec la sagesse d'un vieux guerrier ."

\- "Ajoutez à ça ses talents scientifiques, et à vous deux vous faites un second SG1" dit une voix derrière Teal'c.

Teal'c se retourna pour saluer le Dr Jackson.

 _Dans le cargo approchant de l'orbite de Rifeline._

Davidson faisait rebondir une balle sur l'un des murs ; Simmons était prit dans la lecture d'un traité de botanique, Mitchell était au poste de commande avec Rya'c.

\- "Colonel Mitchell" dit-il, "il est temps d'amorcer notre descente vers la planète."

\- "Très bien", fit l'officier en saisissant les commandes, "je passe en contrôle manuel, j'entre les coordonnées et nous y voilà."

\- "Vous n'oubliez rien?" Demanda Rya'c

\- "Notre trajectoire est programmée, les compensateurs inertiels sont activés, tout va bien !" S'exclama l'officier

\- "Raclik ne se doutera même pas que nous approchons" railla le Jaffa

\- "L'occulteur", dit Mitchel en poussa une manette à sa droite, "je voulais voir si tu suivais."

Quelques minutes plus tard le cargo se posait dans le désert à une heure de marche de la ville et de son temple :

\- "Parfait Colonel Mitchell" felicita Rya'c

\- "Comme si quiconque en doutait! Rya'c, tu restes dans le cargo, reste en contact radio," dit-il en lui tendant un appareil de communication terrien. "Messieurs," dit-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons qui avaient revêtus une robe beige jaffa par dessus leur équipement, "allons prendre position."

Il passa lui même son déguisement et ils se mirent en route.

 _Dans la salle de briefing, Lyra et Teal'c en compagnie du Dr Lee assistent au rapport de Jackson à Landry :_

\- "Sam a été époustouflante, son expérience sur Atlantis lui a visiblement appris comment traiter avec le CIS !"

\- "Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont nous laisser étudier le cœur ?" S'enthousiasma Lee.

\- "Pas le SGC directement," répondit l'archéologue.

\- "Expliquez vous !" Somma Landry

\- "Voyez vous avant d'être une formidable base de données sur la science et la culture Asgard, le cœur est une unité fonctionnelle de vaisseau spatial, accompagnée de détecteur longue portée. Or comme vous le savez nous avons réussi à activer ceux de l'avant poste ancien en Antarctique, nous disposons de ceux d'Atlantis sur la Lune et nous utilisons ceux de votre vaisseau" dit-il en désignant Lyra. "Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?"

Le Dr. Lee agita frénétiquement les doigts devant son visage en s'écriant :

\- "Brillant !"

Teal'c et Landry le regardèrent dubitativement quand Lyra intervint :

\- "D'autres capteurs positionnés à l'opposé de ceux de l'avant poste permettrait d'optimiser significativement la portée et la précision des détecteurs à notre disposition. Bien entendu, il ne sera pas aisé d'allier la technologie Asgard au réseau déjà composé de technologies Goa'uld et Anciennes mais soyez assurés que Lyla apportera toute la coopération nécessaire."

\- "Nous n'en attendions pas moins de vous et de Vala" dit Daniel triomphal, "une chance que le CIS vous fasse confiance !"

\- "Donc ?!" Demanda Landry un peu perdu

\- "Fort de cet argument pratique et crucial à la sécurité planétaire" reprit Jackson

\- "Et qui consolidera la confiance du public en cas de révélation de l'existence de la porte!" coupa Lyra

\- "Effectivement", reprit l'archéologue tout en se disant que décidément la jeune fille avait tout compris du fonctionnement du CIS, "Sam a convaincu le bon conseil que la place logique du cœur se trouvait dans l'Arctique. Comme on ne veut pas prendre le risque de le désolidariser du Dédalus, celui ci sera ancré sur une ancienne plateforme pétrolière au large du Groënland, une fois modifiée et sécurisée. Les installations seront donc américaines puisque le vaisseau est le nôtre et que le soutien logistique sera appuyé par la base de Thulé. L'administration sera conjointe entre les Etats Unis et l'Union européenne puisque le Gröenland est sur son territoire, avec supervision du CIS bien sûr... Et dès que toutes les mesures de sécurité auront été prises, une équipe internationale de scientifiques pourra étudier le cœur."

\- "Finalement cette planète semble capable de s'organiser au niveau global !" Fit Lyra à l'adresse de Jackson qui semblait aussi fière qu'elle de la Terre

Teal'c hocha la tête et ajouta :

"Lyra Crovac, nous devons nous préparer pour notre mission"

Le sourire de Lyra se figea et fut vite remplacé par un regard déterminé.

Daniel, qui n'était pas au courant de leur mission imminente et qui dans son enthousiasme avait presque oublié que la jeune fille était une combattante d'SG1 posa son regard tour à tour sur elle, Teal'c puis Landry.

 _La porte s'ouvre sur une planète de sable. Des gardes Jaffa sont présents tout autour et ils braquent leurs lances vers d'éventuels arrivants. Un Jaffa en armure sort de la porte brandissant devant lui une lance Jaffa. Au bout de cette lance, se tient un individu chancelant, portant une robe beige Jaffa dont la capuche lui recouvre le visage. Les deux s'arrêtent sur le parvis de la porte. Le Jaffa ouvre son armure serpent._

\- "Jaffa Kri !" s'écrie Teal'c "Je demande audience devant Raclik, j'ai un cadeau pour lui !"

Il s'avance et découvre la capuche de sa prisonnière qui résiste, il s'agit de Lyra.

 _Dans le temple, Raclik siège sur un trône posé sur une estrade, entouré de ses gardes avec Teal'c, toujours en armure à ses côtés. Les villageois ont été convoqués et Lyra est attachée à un piquet quelques mètres devant Raclik mais légèrement sur sa droite, déjà en train de trancher ses liens avec le couteau caché dans sa manche. Les 3 autres membres de SG1 sont cachés dans la foule._

Simmons pensait, bien malgré lui, qu'il était heureux, qu'une exécution publique ait été ordonnée, comme l'avait prédit Lyra. Que ce serait-il passé si l'horrible Raclik avait décidé de l'emprisonner pour mieux la torturer ? Cette seule pensée lui donnait froid dans le dos. Davidson, de l'autre côté de l'assemblée était concentré sur Raclik en serrant des dents, ses tempes grisonnantes ne masquait pas la cruauté du Jaffa qui tenait celle qui semblait être l'une de ses femmes enchaînée à son trône.

\- "Femme", s'écria Raclik à l'adresse de Lyra en se levant et s'avançant vers elle, :tu as trahis la confiance de ton Dieu et du peuple qui t'avait généreusement accueillie en choisissant de passer le Chapaï !"

\- "Vraiment ?" Demanda Lyra. "J'ai choisi ? Comme je me le rappelle j'ai attendu que tu sois trop saoul pour remarquer que je m'échappais ! J'aurais d'ailleurs parié que tu aurais justifié mon absence par ma mort plutôt que d'avouer une « trahison »."

Il y eut un murmure dans la foule, visiblement Lyra avait vu juste, et l'idée que Raclik n'était pas infaillible sapait d'ores et déjà son autorité.

\- "Assez" s'écria le maître Jaffa, "faites taire cette insolente !"

A ces mots, les gardes tournèrent leurs lances vers Lyra. Les membres masculins d'SG1 retirèrent immédiatement leurs camouflages et mirent les gardes en joue avec leur P90.

\- "Tuez ces infidèles !" Cria Raclick

\- "Mes frères", intervint Teal'c. "Raclick vous a menti. Le faux Dieu Sobek est mort depuis longtemps et les autres Goau'ld ont été vaincus. Les Jaffas sont maintenant libres de leur destinée, rejoignez nous et ensemble nous construirons un avenir pacifique pour nos enfants."

Le murmure dans la foule grandissait et les gardes semblaient hésiter.

\- "Mensonges", s'écria Raclick en rage, "les Dieux vous puniront si vous suivez ces fous !"

\- "Et depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas vu ces « Dieux » ?" demanda Mitchell

\- "Les Jaffas libres les ont vaincus lors de la grande victoire de Dakara", reprit Teal'c "je viens ici de la part du Grand Conseil Jaffa pour vous proposer de vous joindre à la Nouvelle Nation Jaffa."

La foule semblait de plus en plus hésitante, visiblement la mention de la ville symbolique de Dakara avait galvanisé les espoirs, quand un homme se leva :

\- "Je te reconnais! Je faisais partie de la garde de Sobek lors de la guerre contre Apophis, tu es Teal'c, prima d'Apophis."

\- "J'ai depuis longtemps rompu les chaînes de la servitude, mon frère, et je suis maintenant libre comme tous les Jaffa de la galaxie."

A ces mots, le peuple se leva et les gardes laissèrent tomber leurs armes pour célébrer leur liberté.

Dans le tumulte, Raclik s'avança vers Lyra qui avait pleinement défait ses liens, la visant avec un bague d'assassin Goa'uld.

\- "Vermine!" criait-il les yeux révulsés, "traître! Humaine!"

Alors qu'il visait, Mitchell cria le nom de Lyra et lui envoya son fusil. Sans réfléchir celle ci tira une salve dans la poitrine de son ancien mari, s'en était fini du vieux tyran.

 _Dans le cargo_

"On vous dépose quelque part ?" Demandait Mitchell aux commandes à l'adresse de Teal'c et de Rya'c.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe : une planète libérée et un pas de plus dans la création du Gouvernement galactique. Pourtant Davidson observait Lyra inquiet : elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la mort de Raclick et en près de deux heures de trajet elle avait à peine bougé, assise sur le sol, regardant dans le vide.

 **AN Alors vos impressions sur le retour de Teal'c? Le passé tumultueux de Lyra?**

 **Des idées de titre?**

 **Dans le prochain épisode SG1 (sans Lyra mais avec le concours de Vala) mène une attaque contre l'Alliance ! Personnages : Mckay, Zelenka, Sheppard, Lyra, Landry, Simmons, Davidson, Mitchell, Keller, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Iphor, Afron… bref presque tout le monde!**


	9. 108 Independance day

**Stargate galaxie épisode 8 - Independance Day**

Dans le réfectoire d'Atlantis ; _Mc Kay et Zelenka prennent leur dîner face à face et se disputent concernant l'un ou l'autre de leurs projets en cours ; le Colonel Sheppard arrive chargé d'un plateau et s'assoit avec eux, mettant fin à leur conversation._

\- "Radeck, Rodney," salua-t-il. "Vous ne dînez pas avec Keller les jeudis ?" Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Mc Kay

\- "SG1 vient de rentrer d'une mission de plusieurs jours," répondit celui-ci la bouche pleine, "Jennifer met Simmons au courant des dernières avancées de leur projet."

\- "Ces deux-là passent beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps", nota l'officier, "on dirait que lorsque qu'SG1 n'est pas en mission ils « travaillent »!"

\- "C'est un projet très important pour l'avenir de la galaxie !" S'exclama Rodney, "et Jennifer est une professionnelle !"

\- "Je n'oserai JAMAIS aller jusque-là" railla le Colonel, "mais on sait tous qu'elle a un faible pour les hommes intelligents qui savent prendre des risques !"

\- "Je euuhh... vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je sais prendre des risques aussi !" S'offusqua Mc Kay

\- "Dans Pégase vous étiez LE scientifique qui partait en mission" poursuivit Zelenka "mais ici, maintenant qu'il y a l'embarras du choix, et ce sont ceux bâtis comme Simmons qu'on envoie sur le terrain."

Après une moue qui voulait dire « _vous ne savez pas ce dont vous parlez_ » McKay prit son plateau et quitta la table. Sheppard lança un regard amusé à Zelenka. Ils y étaient allés un peu fort cette fois mais offusquer McKay semblait être leur seule distraction ces derniers temps.

* * *

 _A l'infirmerie du SGC, Lyra est assise sur un lit, les genoux repliés et exécute comme un automate les ordres de l'infirmière qui l'ausculte._

\- "C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant" dit l'infirmière.

Lyra resta sans bouger, le regard vide.

* * *

 _Dans la salle de briefing, SG1 moins Lyra, et le Général Landry accueillent le Docteur Keller._

\- "Docteur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir" dit le Général

\- "Pour moi aussi Messieurs !" Répondit la jeune femme

\- "A ce que j'ai compris vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ?" Demanda Mitchell

\- "En effet, Colonel, lorsque le Dr Carter nous a demandé, au Docteur Simmons et à moi-même de commencer des recherches sur le kassa, nous ne pensions pas arriver à un résultat aussi rapidement. Il faut dire que le défi était de taille, annuler l'addiction en préservant les qualités nutritives tout en évitant l'état de manque…" commença le médecin en chef d'Atlantis.

On pouvait sentir Davidson bouillir, et même Landry avait du mal à contenir son impatience quand le leader d'SG1 intervint :

\- "Simmons ?"

\- "Nous pensons avoir trouvé un moyen de neutraliser le Kassa, Colonel."

\- "Vraiment ?" Demanda Landry

\- "Oui", répondit Keller, "l'enzyme que nous avons développé devrait rendre cette plante aussi inoffensive que n'importe quel céréale que nous pourrions trouver sur Terre"

\- "En fait", intervint Simmons, "ses propriétés botaniques de résistance et de rapidité de croissance devraient être conservées en partie, nous devrions même penser à en cultiver sur Terre"

\- "Quel est le piège ?" Demanda Davidson qui restait prudent.

\- "L'enzyme doit entrer en contact avec la semence AVANT qu'elle ne soit plantée et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas chose facile" dit Keller.

\- "Selon les rapports de SG3 qui a mené plusieurs missions en coopération avec la Résistance pour étudier le réseau de plantation de l'Alliance," poursuivit Simmons, "le composé de semence de Kassa est convoyé sous haute surveillance par les hommes de l'Alliance. Voyez-vous, la rapidité du cycle de production nécessite que les champs soient re-plantés régulièrement. Un turnover est nécessaire pour que les planètes fermières puissent garder une production constante ; mais afin de garder leur emprise sur ces mondes, l'Alliance n'y conserve pas de stocks ; ceux-ci sont maintenus sur plusieurs leurs bases hyper sécurisées."

\- "La prochaine campagne d'approvisionnement est prévue dans quelques jours et concerne près d'un tiers des fermes de l'Alliance", précisa le Général, "et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir de quelle base partiront les convois, il faudra donc les contaminer toutes."

\- "Même si nous y parvenons," dit Davidson, "il leur restera les 2/3 de leur odieuse production !"

\- "Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Kassa pousse très vite, à hauteur de plusieurs récoltes pour chacune de nos années" reprit Simmons, "dans quelques jours a lieu une première campagne de plantation mais dans quelques semaines l'ensemble des fermes devrait être replanté, si nous parvenons à compromettre les stocks sans être détectés, tout le réseau sera compromis en peu de temps."

\- "Ca m'a l'air d'un plan !" Lança Mitchell

\- "Colonel, vous coordonnerez un plan d'attaque avec SG2, 3, 5 et 9" ordonna le Général, "nos amis de la Résistance seront certainement d'un grand appui et motivés par cette mission."

\- "Oui mon général", répondit l'officier

* * *

 _Au mess, Cam, Sam, Daniel et Vala prennent leur déjeuner_

\- "Comment ça se passe ?" Demanda Sam

\- "Nous serons prêts après demain", répondit Mitchell, "les informations de Lyra nous seraient très utiles...mais elle refuse toujours de me parler."

\- "Vala est la seule à qui elle a parlé depuis votre retour" dit Daniel

\- "Vraiment ?" Demanda Cam en fixant la brune

\- "Juste quelques mots", répondit-elle visiblement inquiète

\- "Les médecins disent," intervint Daniel, "que tuer Raclick l'a ramené au traumatisme qu'elle a subi en tant qu'hôte Goa'uld. Quand elle s'est enfui de Rifeline, elle a agi en tant que la Lyra que nous connaissons pour la première fois, y retourner et mettre un terme à l'existence de celui qui avait continué de la réduire à un état d'esclave aurait déclenché un syndrome de stress post-traumatique."

\- "Non, c'est plus comme si elle était bloquée, comme si elle avait peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il était possible que Khoum reprenne possession d'elle" dit Vala pour qu le sujet était visiblement sensible.

\- "Comme si elle redevenait un hôte ?" Fit Daniel, "le tout accompagné d'un stress post-traumatique ?"

Vala leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il ne comprenait rien et quitta la table. Sam regardait Mitchell:

\- "Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir Cam."

\- "C'est pourtant moi qui lui ai donné ce fusil" ; dit-il "je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle refusait d'en avoir un en mission, elle disait que ses « bracelets » étaient plus seyant, comme si…"

\- "Si vous n'aviez pas réagi elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui" souligna Sam.

\- "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment dire qu'elle soit rentré avec nous" mumurra Mitchell.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Vala vêtue d'une tenue luxienne frappe à la porte du bureau de Daniel qui la regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, surpris de sa visite et par sa tenue, l'archéologue tente de cacher à quel point il trouve l'alienne attirante en uniforme._

\- "Cameron m'a demandé de rejoindre SG1 pour cette fois, apparemment en l'absence de Lyra, mon expérience des technologies Goaul'd pourrait leur être utile." commença Vala en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Daniel comme à son habitude.

\- "C'est probablement juste," fit l'archéologue en hochant la tête.

\- "Daniel ?" Demanda la jeune femme sur un ton qui lui fit comprendre que le reste de la conversation était de la plus haute importance pour elle, "vous garderez un oeil sur elle pour moi ?"

\- "Euh...oui" fit-il surpris de l'attachement de Vala pour la dernière recrue du SGC. "Je comprends qu'en tant d'anciennes hôtes vous deux avez un lien spécial et…"

\- "C'est plus que ça, elle est comme une soeur et…" bredouilla Vala en piquant des flushes imaginaires sur sa manche.

\- "Vala, Lyra fait partie du SGC, tout le personnel de cette base moi y compris mettrait sa vie en jeu pour elle." nota Daniel

\- "Je sais, et moi aussi mais elle m'a fait confiance avec plus que sa vie et…" continua Vala

\- "Quoi ?" Demanda Daniel qui ne comprenait plus

\- "Elle m'a fait confiance avec son argent !" Fit Vala un sourire espiègle devant la tête de Daniel.

Elle sauta de la table et partit en sautillant, Daniel laissa tomber sa tête en avant avec un soupir.

* * *

 _5 équipes SG, le Colonel Mitchell et Vala en tête entrent dans un village résistant sous un soleil de plomb._

\- "Colonel Mitchell" fit un homme que le colonel n'était pas tout à fait ravi de revoir

\- "Iphor", répondit-il

\- "Mes amis," dit Afron en s'avançant vers le groupe, "c'est un grand jour pour tous ceux qui combattent l'Alliance luxienne."

\- "Et aussi pour faire cesser la faim dans la Galaxie", fit Vala qui, avec la petite tiare en strass qu'elle portait aurait pu avoir d'une candidate à Miss Univers si elle avait porté une robe plutôt qu'un uniforme. Mitchell se rappela de lui faire enlever avant de partir pour la mission.

\- "Messieurs, voici Vala", présenta-t-il, "elle reprend du service au sein d'SG1 pour cette mission."

\- "Où est Lyra ?" Demanda Iphor visiblement mécontent et suspicieux face à l'absence de la jeune femme.

\- "Elle se remet d'une mission difficile", dit Davidson le visage fermé.

\- "Est-elle blessée ?" Demanda Afron.

\- "Non, juste épuisée" reprit Vala dont le sourire c'était effacé.

L'explication ne convainc pas Iphor mais la tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux des 4 membres d'SG1 sembla suffire à le rassurer, au moins celle qui avait en partie bâti le mouvement de la Résistance était parmi des gens qui tenait à elle.

\- "Alors, comment allons-nous procéder ?" Demanda Afron qui s'efforçait de garder un ton enjoué.

Mitchell fit signe aux autres membres du SGC qui attendaient en retrait et cinq d'entre eux s'avancèrent pour vider le contenu de leurs sacs à dos. Ils contenaient chacun deux conteneurs transparents d'environ deux litres remplis d'un liquide vert fluorescent.

\- "Simmons ?" Fit Mitchell

Le scientifique s'avança et commença son explication :

\- "Comme vous le savez notre mission consiste à contaminer le Kassa avec une enzyme qui permettra d'annuler les effets narcotiques de cette plante pour en faire une céréale classique mais toujours aussi nutritive. Ce procédé permettra également de conserver l'essentiel de ses propriétés de croissance rapide et de résistance. Une légère perte sur ces aspects est à prévoir mais elle sera compensée par le fait que les fermiers pourront tirer des graines de leurs plants et ainsi se passer de la semence de l'Alliance."

\- "Excusez-moi," commença Afron "mais nous avons, avec l'aide de vos collègues, mené une enquête sur la production de Kassa et elle est répandue dans toute la galaxie !"

\- "Logique !" Intervint Vala, "pourquoi se cantonner à quelques planètes lorsqu'on a à sa disposition un produit aussi lucratif et la possibilité d'étendre sa production !"

Iphor regarda la jeune femme d'un oeil noir.

\- "Ce que je voulais dire," reprit Afron, "c'est que même si votre produit se révèle efficace, il faudra en produire de bien plus grande quantité pour contaminer tous les champs de Kassa et même si notre mouvement grandit tous les jours, les nombreuses pertes humaines résultant d'une telle entreprise pourrait y mettre fin."

\- "Nous n'entendons pas viser les champs eux même mais les 10 stations de stockage de semence de l'Alliance" intervint Davidson

\- "En effet, ces conteneurs", reprit Simmons en désignant la table sur laquelle ils étaient posés, "contiennent une solution hyper concentrée de l'enzyme. D'après vos renseignements, l'Alliance entrepose la semence de Kassa sous forme liquide afin d'accélérer le processus d'épandage. Insérer une dose de solution dans chacun des systèmes des stations de stockage déclenchera une réaction en chaîne qui contaminera l'ensemble de la production en quelques semaines."

\- "Voilà comment nous allons procéder dit Mitchell: nous allons former 10 équipes de 4 : deux membres du SGC et deux membres de la résistance. Chaque équipe inflitrera une station de stockage afin d'y placer la solution miracle."

\- "Si ne serait-ce qu'une équipe se fait prendre, toute l'opération sera découverte" Fit Iphor sceptique.

\- "C'est pourquoi", reprit Mitchell, "nous placerons également des explosifs sur les stations. Le mélange a, par coïncidence, des propriétés d'amplificateur d'explosion i combiné avec notre C4. Donc, si une équipe est prise, elle devra par tous les moyens détruire le composé ou, si elle n'y parvient pas, le faire passer pour un mélange explosif – et prétendre avoir pour but la destruction de la station. Les luxiens penseront alors que nous avons voulu détruire le Kassa malgré la menace de famine sur la population ; ils démineront sans doute les autres sites mais ne se douteront de rien quant à la contamination des silos."

* * *

 _Au SGC_

Lyra n'avait jamais séjourné au SGC avant, elle retournait toujours sur son vaisseau. Elle avait bloqué la téléportation vers celui-ci avec des codes, il n'avait donc pas été possible de l'y accompagner à sa sortie de l'infirmerie et de toute façon un vaisseau Goa'uld n'était probablement pas le bon environnement pour elle à ce stade.

C'était donc la première fois que Daniel visitait ses quartiers. La pièce était sommaire : un lit une place, une bibliothèque presque vide et une table équipée d'une simple lampe de bureau. Il s'était attendu à trouver la jeune femme dans un état catatonique, comme l'on lui avait décrite, mais il régnait une ambiance frénétique dans la pièce : Lyra avait accroché une multitude de feuilles de papier sur le mur, constituant un tableau blanc de fortune qu'elle avait recouvert de formules mathématiques et de schémas qui semblaient indiquer des flux quelconques. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur un projet auquel Daniel ne comprenait rien, sans visiblement avoir pris le temps de dormir, de manger ou même de prendre une douche. Elle murmurait des raisonnements dans ce que Daniel avait identifié comme du français malgré les termes techniques qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'abord décontenancé, il s'assit contre le mur près de la jeune femme, toujours debout face à son ouvrage :

\- "Pour ma part", commença t-il, "c'est plutôt la mythologie, mais j'imagine que les maths empêchent de broyer du noir de la même façon quand on aime ça."

La jeune femme ne releva pas la présence de l'archéologue mais il poursuivit tout de même :

\- "Écoutez, je ne peux sans doute pas commencer de comprendre ce que vous ressentez...mais la première fois que j'ai tué un ennemi n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus... bien sûr il ne m'avait pas torturé et violé pendant des mois mais…"

Lyra ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- "Jack dirait que le service après-vente de l'équipe d'extraction de symbiote Tokra craint !" fit-il en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- "Ce n'était pas les Tokra," murmurra Lyra.

Daniel fut surpris et curieux de recevoir cette information mais il renonça à interroger la jeune femme, il y avait plus urgent pour le moment ; il s'agissait de ne pas perdre son attention :

\- "Lyra, quoi qu'il en soit, vous renfermer de la sorte, c'est quelque part redonner à Khoum une emprise sur votre vie. Évidemment, cela doit être incroyablement difficile, mais ne le laissez pas gagner ! Bien souvent, la seule façon d'aller de l'avant et de continuer à se battre, croyez moi j'en sais quelque chose…"

\- "Me battre...tuer…" fit la jeune femme entre ses dents, "c'est lui donner l'occasion de franchir le mur."

\- "Quel mur ?" Demanda Daniel.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et recommença à griffonner frénétiquement.

\- "Écoutez, pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison, vous faites confiance à Vala et…" dit Daniel

\- "Elle aussi, elle a un mur, vous le savez" fit Lyra toujours le dos tourné.

Daniel bouche bée ne comprenait pas.

\- "Allons Dr Jackson, cette façade nonchalante et ce caractère provocant cache bien plus qu'une personnalité frivole et, même si vous refusez de l'admettre, vous le savez mieux que personne" fit remarquer Lyra en se retournant une seconde pour regarder Daniel dans les yeux.

Décidément, même si elle avait l'air juste un peu plus vieille qu'une adolescente, Lyra était très perspicace ; mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui, ni même de Vala, alors Daniel poursuivit :

\- "Et vous utilisez aussi une façade, avec cette froideur et ce ton cassant que vous avez l'habitude d'employer ?"

\- "J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça…" dit la jeune femme sur un ton mélancolique.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Daniel en s'approchant et en désignant son travail.

\- "Je mets en place des projections pour prouver aux Gouvernements de cette planète que l'ouverture de la porte serait économiquement profitable, surtout compte tenu des investissements nécessaires à la défendre ce monde de façon optimale." dit Lyra en pointant du doigt plusieurs endroit sur le mur.

\- "Donc vous n'abandonnez pas le combat !" Fit Daniel triomphant.

\- "J'utilise des armes que Khoum ne voudrait pas utiliser" dit elle en soupirtant

\- "Pas assez « déique »" nota Daniel. "Mais Khoum est mort ! Ou en tout cas il ne peut plus vous atteindre !"

\- "Chaque détail de ses actes, chacun de ses souvenirs tout est là" dit la jeune femme, en désignant sa tête

\- "« Un homme se définit par ses actes, non par ses souvenirs »" fit Daniel

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'archéologue, interrogative.

"Teal'c m'a fait regarder Total Recall l'autre soir…" fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Toujours est-il que vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes de Khoum."

"Est-ce bien l'important ?" Répondit la jeune femme

"Tout ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici prouve à quel point ça n'est pas Khoum qui utilise ces connaissances, c'est vous Lyra !" s'exclama Daniel

"Ca n'est pas Lyra qui s'est échappé de Rifeline !" explosa-t-elle

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils

Lyra se laissa tomber sur le lit, une fois de plus elle commença l'une de ses confessions le regard dans le vide :

\- "Quand je suis arrivée sur Rifeline, j'étais...confuse... des images me revenaient constamment... et je les repoussais comme je pouvais, quelque part je me disais que ma captivité permettait aussi d'enfermer toutes ces horreurs. Mais cela n'a pas suffi, et j'ai fini par me frayer un passage en force hors de la planète. J'étais dans une rage intense, je m'en souviens comme dans un rêve. J'avais perdu tout contrôle. C'est certainement pour ça que j'ai choisi ensuite de ne me rendre que sur des planètes inoccupées après cela."

\- "Mais vous êtes revenue vers la civilisation à un moment donné" souligna Daniel

\- "C'était après que j'ai appris à maintenir le mur" bredouilla-t-elle

\- "Quel mur ?" Demanda Daniel

\- "Un mur dans mon esprit, un mur qui empêche la plupart du temps les flash de venir me hanter. Je pensais que je serais capable de me servir uniquement des souvenirs utiles et de ne faire de mal à personne mais…"

\- "Lorsque Raclick est mort, les flashs sont revenus ?" Fit Daniel.

\- "C'est pour cela que je ne dois plus jamais me retrouver dans une position qui ferait tomber le mur et qui libérerait ce qui reste de Khoum en moi." dit-elle en serrant les poings

"Lyra, vous ne redeviendrez jamais Khoum" insista Daniel

\- "Et qu'en savez-vous ?" Fit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, "pouvez vous être sûr que la personnalité innée prime sur les souvenirs d'un psychopathe mégalomane ?"

\- "Vous vous êtes échappée par la force de Rifeline avant de bâtir ce « mur » n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Daniel sans oser penser au contenu de l'étrange mémoire de la jeune femme.

Lyra acquiesça

\- "A ce que je sais des Goa'uld, Khoum n'aurait jamais quitté cette planète avant d'avoir exercé sa vengeance" sur Racklik

\- "C'est maintenant chose faite!" railla Lyra.

\- "Vous avez tué ce Jaffa pour sauver votre vie, empêcher la capture de votre équipe et sauver un peuple de l'oppression ; tout cela n'a rien à voir avec la vengeance" conclu Daniel en la regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

 _Mitchell et Davidson sont à l'arrière d'un cargo. Deux hommes, membres de la résistance sont assis aux commandes._

\- "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons fait le meilleur choix de partenaires" fit Davidson.

\- "C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très causants mais ils ont l'air aguerris" fit Mitchell

\- "De là à leur faire confiance !" Souligna Davidson

\- "Ces gens sont nos alliés" répondit Mitchell "et nous n'aurions pas pu coordonner ce plan d'attaque avec un seul cargo".

\- "Les Jaffas ont des cargos" remarqua Davidson

\- "Ils sont immunisés aux effets du Kassa", reprit le colonel "et ils ne sont pas en conflit avec l'Alliance du moins pour l'instant. Et puis Lyra a recruté bon nombre de ces types en vue d'instaurer la paix dans la Galaxie, ça doit compter pour quelque chose non ?"

-"Colonel Mitchell", fit le grand gaillard aux commandes du vaisseau, "nous arrivons à proximité de la station."

Il s'agissait d'une structure cylindrique pourvu de sortes de ponts métallique reliant la station à un énorme silo de Kassa situé en son centre.

* * *

 _A quelques années lumières de là, l'équipe de Simmons et Vala approche d'une station semblable._

\- "Hey mon grand", fit Vala à Iphor, "vous asseoir ne coûtera pas plus cher !"

Simmons réprima un sourire, elle était définitivement unique !

Iphor lui lança un regard de défi mais ne bougea pas.

\- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lyra vous a laissé ce vaisseau, vu qu'il est impossible de le piloter sans Naquadah dans le sang" reprit Vala en agitant le gantelet Goau'ld qui lui servait à diriger le vaisseau.

\- "Il était inutilisable avant que Frénack ne le répare" dit Iphor en désignant son coéquipier, qui avait passé le trajet à faire des réparations sur le vaisseau.

\- "Attirant ET doué de ses mains", fit Vala en s'approchant du mécanicien, "quand cette histoire de Résistance sera terminée, venez me voir Lyra et moi vous trouverons certainement une utilité au sein de Lyla !"

Le dénommé Frénack rougit une seconde puis, sans dire un mot, désigna du doigt la station qui apparaissait sur l'écran de contrôle.

\- "Très bien", fit Vala déçue de devoir arrêter de flirter, "voyons si vos codes d'accès fonctionnent." ajouta-t-elle en entrant le code qui devraient leur permettre d'accéder à la station.

* * *

\- "En voilà un" fit Mitchell en désignant un cargo dans la baie d'accostage de la station et faisant signe au pilote résistant de le suivre

\- "Espérons que votre brouillage fonctionne" fit un des résistants.

\- "Même si j'aurais préféré que vos espions puissent nous fournir des codes d'accès à cette base, ce programme a été développé par Lyla", répondit Davidson, "s'il fonctionne correctement il devrait masquer notre signature thermique et ajouté au système de camouflage du cargo nous devrions passer incognito jusqu'à ce que les luxiens y trouvent une parade."

\- "Ne perdons donc pas de temps", fit Mitchell, "selon les plans fournis par la résistance, la valve d'ouverture du silo se trouve au bas de la station, nous irons donc y déposer l'enzyme" fit-il en direction du plus petit des résistants, un homme d'âge moyen trapu et à lunettes. "Vous deux," dit-il à l'attention de Davidson et de l'autre résistant, "placerez le C4 en haut de la station pour un maximum de dommages".

* * *

\- "Gardez votre air menaçant pour les luxiens" dit Lyra à Iphor alors qu'elle fixait la charge de C4 à l'extrémité haute du silo.

Iphor ne bougeait pas un cil.

\- "J'imagine que vous entretenez le côté ténébreux comme une partie de votre charme" dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Simmons", dit-elle en poussant le bouton de sa radio, "mission accomplie de notre côté, rendez-vous au vaisseau."

Vala reprit satisfaite et presque en sautillant le pont métallique qui les avait amenés au centre de la structure jusqu'au silo, Iphor la précédait. Soudain, une secousse ébranla la station. Vala reprit son équilibre de justesse mais son compagnon n'eut pas autant de chance et se retenait à peine avec ses deux mains sur le bord du pont, menaçant de tomber dans le vide à tout instant. Vala se précipita vers lui ses mains lui agrippant les poignets pour lui éviter une chute fatale.

-"Vala", cria Simmons dans sa radio, "quelque chose a percuté la station, nous retournons au vaisseau, la panique devrait nous permettre de passer inaperçus, nous devons toutefois partir dès que possible."

\- "Sans blague !" fit Vala entre ses dents alors qu'elle était allongé sur le maigre pont métallique tentant de retenir Iphor.

* * *

\- "Davidson répondez" appelait Mitchell dans la radio sans avoir de réponse alors que son compagnon à lunettes s'affairait sur la valve du silo. "J'imagine que le dispositif de brouillage affecte aussi nos communications" dit-il à l'adresse du résistant.

\- "Que faites-vous là?" fit une voix dans son dos.

Mitchell se retourna pour faire face à deux luxiens lourdement armés.

\- "Nous avons été envoyés pour vérifier la valve" fit Mitchell se remettant rapidement de la surprise.

\- "Aucune opération de maintenance n'est prévue" dit le luxien le plus proche

\- "Des interférences de nature inconnue perturbent nos systèmes", improvisa le Colonel "et nous ne voulons pas que la cargaison se déverse dans l'espace n'est-ce pas ?"

Le luxien paru déconcerté quand le résistant qui travaillait avec Mitchell se releva :

\- "Tout est en ordre Monsieur" dit-il sans sciller.

\- "Bien", fit Mitchell, "surpris par la voix fluette de son coéquipier d'un jour, "si vous voulez bien nous excuser messieurs, cette opération nous a mis en retard sur notre programme."

\- "Que ferions-nous sans vous les techniciens," se moqua l'un des gardes.

* * *

\- "Lâchez moi" fit Iphor, alors que son poids menaçait d'entraîner Vala avec lui dans le vide, "vous seule pouvez piloter le vaisseau hors d'ici."

\- "Maintenant vous êtes décidé à me parler !" répondit-elle

La main droite de Vala glissait sur le bras d'Iphor, probablement à cause du gantelet Goa'uld.

\- "C'est la seule solution !" cria Iphor déterminé.

\- "Peut-être" fit Vala en dégageant sa main droite.

\- "Mais nous ne laissons personne derrière" ajouta Vala alors qu'elle se servait du gantelet Goa'uld sur une connexion métallique amarrait le silo à la station.

L'impulsion du gantelet suffit à la projeter elle et Iphor sur le pont. Ce dernier la regardait interdit, étonné des risques qu'elle venait de prendre pour lui. L'alarme retentissait toujours et des gardes arrivaient vers eux. Toutefois, le choc avait détruit l'amarrage du silo qui vint percuter la station et en même temps poussa les gardes dans le vide. Ayant compris que la station allait être détruite, Vala regarda Iphor :

\- "Courrez !"

* * *

 _Dans la salle de briefing du SGC_

-"Mon général", fit Mitchell, "la mission est un succès, tous les silos ont été contaminé, à part pour celui que Vala a fait exploser…"

Tous les hommes présents se retournèrent vers la jeune femme

\- "Comment puis-je être responsable d'une pluie d'astéroïde ?" s'offusqua-t-elle

\- "Bravo" intervint Lyra qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de briefing suivie de Daniel, "c'est une grande défaite pour l'alliance. "

Elle avait l'air d'être redevenue elle-même. Vala adressa à Daniel un regard discret mais reconnaissant.

 **AN / Alors que pensez-vous du retour de Vala au sein d'SG1?**

 **Dans le prochain épisode on fait la fête sur une planète alienne avec Mitchell, Davidson et Simmons alors que Lyra est écarté de la mission et reçoit les conseils de Woolsey. Landry et Carter apparaissent aussi.**


	10. 109

**Stargate Galaxie épisode 9**

 _Dans les couloirs du SGC_

\- "Colonel" dit Lyra en regardant Mitchell d'un regard pincé, "moi qui pensait être en retard pour le briefing."

\- "Vous n'êtes jamais en retard !" Observa l'officier

\- "Pas si je suis conviée à temps" confirma- t-elle subtilement remarquer

\- "Vous avez entendu parler du briefing de ce matin.", comprit Cam

\- "Et vu votre tenue, celui-ci c'est terminé par un ordre de mission", dit elle.

\- "Ecoutez", reprit Mitchell, "il y a certains protocoles qui s'appliquent et tant qu'ils n'auront pas été mis en oeuvre, ni moi ni le Général ne pouvons vous autoriser à reprendre les voyages interplanétaires."

\- "Je ne fais pas parti de votre Armée, personne ne peut m'interdire ou m'autoriser quoi que ce soit !" répliqua Lyra

\- "Personne ne peut non plus prendre la responsabilité de vous laisser prendre part à une mission officielle du SGC si vous êtes…. Enfin disons tant que vous ne vous sentez pas bien" hésita Mitchell

\- "Je vais tout à fait bien Colonel et je suis tout à fait capable de retourner sur le terrain! Vous et vos hommes n'avez aucune crainte à avoir !" lança la jeune femme

\- "Et bien vous n'aurez aucun mal à en convaincre le Docteur Hutchison" répondit Mitchell "Et s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, il a failli démissionner après avoir rencontré Vala !"

Lyra était retourna, perplexe même si toujours énervée, à ses quartiers qui étaient devenus le QG secondaire de Lyla ; le « bureau » duquel elle menait ses recherches et concrétisait ses idées pour la société lorsqu'elle se trouvait au SGC. Le lit sommaire avait été poussé dans un coin et deux bureaux avaient été placés de part et d'autre d'un véritable tableau blanc.

Lyra n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son projet en cours : transformer son système de communication subespace afin qu'il devienne le « nouvel internet » des services dirigés par le Dr. Carter. Elle regardait le bureau en face du sien ; chargé de peluches et d'autres accessoires girly. Elle pensa que, pour une fois, elle aurait aimé que Vala soit là pour la distraire. On frappa à la porte. Surprise d'être dérangée dans son statut actuel de paria, Lyra se dirigea vers la porte. La curiosité lui faisant oublier sa colère.

\- "Bonjour," dit l'homme qui se présentait à sa porte, "je suis Richard Woolsey, vous devez être Lyra Crovak?"

\- "Ne devions nous pas nous voir en salle de briefing?" Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive

\- "Nous n'avons pas à négocier un traité officiel et vous êtes un membre du SGC ; j'ai donc pensé qu'un lieu plus informel se prêtait à notre conversation" dit l'avocat en tentant un sourire.

\- "Vous vous attendez à ce que je me sente reconnaissante?" Demanda Lyra tentant de deviner la tactique de son interlocuteur alors qu'elle le faisait entrer.

\- "Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, personne ne l'est ici", fit Woolsey en s'installant en face d'elle autour de la table « de convivialité » que Vala avait insisté pour installer dans un coin de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque.

\- "Mes alliés sont bien distant ces temps-ci" rétorqua Lyra.

\- "Mademoiselle Crovak, vous avez un statut particulier au sein du SGC, ce qui n'inspire pas toujours la confiance et vous devez comprendre qu'il y a certaines règles …"

\- "L'accord que j'ai négocié en échange de mes informations sur l'Alliance luxienne et de ma participation à ce programme me prévient de toute atteinte à ma vie privée" coupa Lyra

\- "Et je vous félicite de cette négociation impressionnante", répondit Woolsey. "Toutefois, comme vous venez de le souligner, vos accords avec cette institution sont basés sur votre aide dans la lutte contre l'Alliance et la dernière mission de votre équipe sur le sujet a du avoir lieu sans vous!"

\- "Je…" hésita Lyra, "je suis désolée pour ça... J'étais... mais cet épisode ne peut pas tout remettre en cause!"

\- "Nous n'en sommes pas là. Mais une évaluation psy.." tenta Woolsey

\- "Ne fonctionnera pas avec moi!" interrompit à nouveau la jeune femme.

Woolsey resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait puis reprit :

\- "Écoutez, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'ai une certaine expérience des réticences de nos combattants à se soumettre à ce genre d'exercice, et croyez le ou non je vous comprends. Mais je sais aussi que vous comprenez certainement la position des dirigeants de cette base. Faites un geste vers le compromis, faites preuve de bonne volonté, rencontrez le Docteur Hutchison! Je suis, comme beaucoup, persuadé que votre participation à ce programme est importante sinon cruciale, un rendez-vous chez le thérapeute semble bien peu comparé à cela."

\- "Vous ne comprenez pas" reprit Lyra, plus calme, "ça ne fonctionnera pas, je…"

\- "Est-ce bien là l'important?" Demanda Woolsey en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Les membres de SG1, sans Lyra, passaient la porte dans leurs « costumes de baroudeurs de l'espace » comme Mitchell aimait à les appeler. La planète sur laquelle ils arrivèrent avait une ambiance bien inhabituelle : c'était bien la première fois, à la connaissance du Colonel, qu'une équipe SG entendait de la musique électro sur une autre planète! L'atmosphère était à la fête et à l'ivresse. Ce qui ressemblait à être un temple Goa'uld avait été reconverti en une sorte de club dont l'entrée était gardée par deux molosses armés qui avaient l'air de faire office de videurs. Leurs tenues, étudiées pour les missions à haut risque malgré leur côté « baroudeur » les terriens détonnaient face à la semi nudité des quelques individus qui attendaient à l'entrée du « club ». Malgré tout, Mitchell fit signe à son équipe de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être le centre de l'activité.

\- "C'est une soirée privée!" Fit le plus massif des gardes en les scrutant de la tête aux pieds, lorsque ce fut le tour d'SG1 d'entrer.

\- "On nous attend à l'intérieur" fit Mitchell avec un léger flashback des soirées de l'académie.

A cet instant, la porte du temple s'ouvrit laissant passer le son encore plus fort de la musique qui sévissait à l'intérieur. Un jeune homme, maquillé et encore plus dévêtu que les autres sortit sur le pas de la porte.

\- "Messieurs", fit-ils aux deux videurs en leur tendant des verres. Il croisa le regard de Davidson, cacha un sourire puis ajouta : "allons Alkirk, laisse donc les nouveaux entrer, c'est soirée lucioles après tout!"

Le dénommé Alkrik maugréa dans sa barbe en s'écartant pour laisser passer SG1.

\- "Suivez-moi" fit le jeune serveur, "ici c'est pour vos armes" dit-il en désignant un comptoir.

Une petite femme très ridée leur tendit des casiers dont elle détacha avec précaution une petite plaque d'identification avec un numéro en Goaul'd. _La version galactique du vestiaire_ pensa Mitchell alors qu'il faisait signe à ses hommes de s'exécuter. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent 3 hommes leur faisait face. Simmons fut le premier à comprendre. Il soupira puis leva les bras et écarta les jambes. L'homme en face de lui commença la fouille au corps. Le jeune homme qui les avait fait entrer prenait son temps avec Davidson.

\- "Demande Di'york" lui glissa-t-il discrètement à l'oreille.

L'intérieur du temple était très peu éclairé, mis à part les petites particules fluorescentes de toutes les couleurs qui volaient de ça et là. Les fameux « lucioles ». SG1 se dirigea vers le bar et Mitchell commanda un verre de « peu importe ce que son voisin buvait » pour chacun des membres de son équipe. Des hommes et des femmes, dont la tenue rappelait celle de Di'york, arpentaient langoureusement la salle de tables en tables, servant des verres et s'attardant auprès des clients. Simmons essayait de se faire tout petit ; Mitchell n'était pas vraiment plus à l'aise mais tentait de rester concentré sur la mission. Davidson, lui semblait de façon surprenante un peu moins renfrogné que d'habitude.

* * *

\- "Bonsoir Lyra," fit Carter alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer au mess. "Comment ça se passe?"

\- "Le système prendra encore au moins une heure à rebooter" répondit la jeune femme.

\- "Je sais que cette coupure ne vous plaît pas mais elle est nécessaire à la synchronisation avec nos appareils et à la prise en compte des modifications que nous avons faites. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien" dit la scientifique rassurante

Lyra répondit par une moue qui voulait dire « espérons que vous avez raison mais j'en doute».

\- "Vous allez dîner?" Demanda Carter d'un ton jovial

\- "Non ; j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr. Hutchison". fit Lyra d'un ton résigné.

\- "Ah…" fit Carter compatissante… "bonne chance?"

\- "Asseyez vous" dit le Docteur l'adresse de Lyra. "Merci d'avoir consenti à me voir."

Le jeune fille ne répondit pas, assise toute droite dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas décrocher un mot.

\- "Voyons votre dossier médical" reprit le Docteur en prenant la souris de son ordinateur.

Lyra aurait pu se raidir un peu plus si ça avait été possible. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement en attendant le bruit que faisait l'appareil lorsqu'il signifiait une erreur.

\- "Je ne comprend pas" fit le médecin essayant plusieurs fois à accéder au fichier.

\- "Cela fait parti de mes accords avec le SGC." dit Lyra oubliant qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler. "Les fichiers concernant ma vie privée sont scellés et protégés par un mot de passe que je suis seule à décider de donner ou pas. Mon dossier médical en fait partie."

\- "Mais c'est incroyablement dangereux! Et s'il y avait une urgence?" S'exclama son interlocuteur.

\- "Tous les urgentistes de cette planète traitent tous les jours des patients sans lire au préalable leur historique médical ; et puisque ceux du SGC sont les meilleurs je ne vois pas le problème" répondit Lyra d'un air satisfait.

\- "Vous avez réponse à tout !" nota le psychiatre

\- "J'essaie" fit-elle avec un sourire

\- "Et pourtant vous redoutez une simple conversation" fit remarquer Hutchison.

\- "Je ne redoute rien croyez moi" fit Lyra "seulement passer une heure à faire des jérémiades ne servira à rien."

\- "Si vous êtes là, c'est pour pouvoir retourner sur le terrain, j'imagine donc que nos jérémiades serviront au moins à ça" contra le Docteur.

Lyra s'enfonça sur le dossier de son siège.

\- "Il n'est pas professionnel de me baser sur des rumeurs et des ouï-dire mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix." reprit-il "Résumons donc ce que je sais : vous êtes paranoïaque, réticente à toute interaction sociale, misanthrope, secrète à l'extrême et suffisamment traumatisée pour tomber dans des états presque catatoniques que ce soit suite à des événements violents ou dès que vous êtes acculée dans une situation où vous devez révéler des informations sur vous ou votre passé... Autant dire qu'on a du travail!"

\- "Très bien!" Lâcha Lyra en se levant pour entrer le mot de passe sur l'ordinateur du médecin.

Le Docteur Hitchison cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relire le rapport médical affiché sur son écran : gène des anciens, naquadah dans le sang, une quantité impressionnante de cicatrices et d'anciens traumas surtout considérant que la jeune femme "profitait" des avantages de guérison fournis par un symbiote jusqu'à une période somme tout récente. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle empathie depuis qu'il avait parcouru le dossier du Général O'neill. Certains clichés attirèrent son attention.

\- "Que vous a dit le Docteur Lam en voyant votre IRM intra crânien?" Demanda-t-il

\- "Elle était aussi intéressée que vous mon cher!" Fit Lyra

\- "Et quelles ont été ses conclusions?" Poursuivit-il

\- "Et bien une activité cérébrale inhabituelle, comparables à celles de Jonas Quinn et des sujets de Nirti. Sans doute la source de mes capacités mémorielles ; tant qu'on y est sachez que l'expression "mémoire photographique" n'est pas vraiment approprié dans mon cas." confia la jeune femme d'un air blasé en regardant la porte derrière le praticien.

\- "Une idée de l'origine?" demanda-t-il

\- "C'est vous le médecin" dit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

Le Docteur Hutchison parut réfléchir un moment.

\- "Hum" fit-il. "Accepteriez vous que nous faisions une petite expérience?"

* * *

 _Dans le temple reconverti :_

Davidson repéra une table un peu en retrait autour de laquelle trois hommes discutaient à voix basse sans vider leur verres, ils ne paraissaient pas aussi enjoués que les autres clients qui étaient juste attachés à boire et à danser de manière frénétique. Il fit signe à Mitchell. SG1 alla se mettre en place, Davidson, qui contre toute attente semblait décidément dans son élément, alla se fondre à la foule sur la piste de danse à distance raisonnable du trio. Simmons resta au bar afin de surveiller leurs arrières pendant que Mitchell s'approchait discrètement de la table en question pour tenter de confirmer qu'ils avaient bien affaire à des Luxiens.

Au moment où il passait près d'eux, le plus grand des trois hommes l'agrippa par derrière, son bras l'étranglant et se servit de sa main libre pour brandir ses plaques militaires.

\- "Un espion!" Cria-t-il.

Mitchell regarda Davidson pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas révéler sa position alors que Simmons se levait de son siège. La musique s'arrêta et tous s'arrêtèrent de danser.

\- "Que se passe-t-il?" Fit le videur de l'entrée alors qu'il passait entre les tables.

En voyant les plaques de Mitchell il fit signe à ses collègues qui allèrent se saisirent de Davidson et Simmons. Davidson se débattit mais fut maîtrisé par deux hommes.

\- "Ces deux là sont arrivés avec lui!" cria le dénommé Alkrik.

\- "Mettez les dans la cage" fit l'un des hommes qui étaient vraisemblablement bien les luxiens qu'ils recherchaient.

SG1 fut enfermée dans une cage située près de la piste de danse qui avait jusque là servit à accueillir les enchaînements effrénés de jeunes filles plus qu'avinés. Deux minutes plus tard la danse et la musique avaient reprit.

\- "Prisonniers dans une cage de pooldance. C'est une première!" fit Mitchell

Davidson s'agrippa aux barreaux de la cage, scrutant l'extérieur, dans d'autres circonstances il aurait eu l'air de se préparer pour un numéro de danse effréné.

\- "Di'york" appela-t-il.

Mitchell et Simmons prirent place derrière lui, un peu surpris que le jeune homme s'approche.

\- "Je me doutais que l'on allait remarquer quelqu'un comme toi!" fit le blondinet discrètement alors qu'il dansait près de la cage pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'il parlait aux prisonniers. "J'aurais d'ailleurs pensé que la Résistance aurait envoyé une équipe plus discrète. Non pas que je me plaigne!" Ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Davidson.

\- "Vous êtes de la Résistance?" Demanda Mitchell

\- "Quoi pas vous?" Répondit-il interloqué

\- "Pas exactement", dit Simmons

\- "Ça n'a pas d'importance, faites nous sortir d'ici!" Dit Davidson.

\- "Patience... je fais venir la cavalerie" dit Di'york avec un sourire espiègle en s'éloignant.

* * *

 _Au SGC :_

La jeune fille accepta à contre coeur et après avoir fait jurer silence sur les résultats à Hutchison. Celui ci voulait brancher des électrodes à son crâne alors qu'ils discutaient pour observer les effets de son état émotionnel sur son activité cérébrale ; il avait su trouver les bons arguments en lui disant que cela permettrait sans doute d'augmenter leurs connaissances sur l'évolution humaine vers la condition des anciens… et probablement accélérer son retour au sein d'SG1.

Elle se trouvait donc sur la table d'auscultation, branchée à un ordinateur, le Docteur Hutchison observant le moniteur. Elle avait refusé l'hypnose mais consentit à parler de ce qui c'était passé sur Rifeline.

\- "C'est là que le Colonel m'a lancé son arme et j'ai tiré sans vraiment réfléchir" conclut-elle.

Le Docteur ne constata rien d'inhabituel sur l'écran ; une légère augmentation d'activité dans la zone traumatique à l'évocation du souvenir, rien de bien étonnant. Il poursuivit son interrogatoire.

\- "Et ensuite?"

\- "Ensuite...ensuite j'imagine que Teal'c s'est assuré que les Jaffas comprenaient qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre la Nation Jaffa et nous sommes rentrés au SGC." dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le moniteur commençait à montrer des zones rouges, signifiant que l'activité cérébrale de Lyra atteignait des pics dans la zone des souvenirs lointains plus vifs que ce qui est constaté chez la moyenne.

\- "Vous imaginez? Que vous rappelez vous de la façon dont vous avez quitté la planète?"

Lyra ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le médecin tourna la tête vers sa patiente. La jeune femme regardait alors en direction du sol, les yeux dans le vide ; comme lors des « confessions » qu'on lui avait rapporté.

\- "Des images.." bredouilla-t-elle, "des images de souvenirs de cette époque là... Khoum me faisant tuer son aide de laboratoire parce qu'il était en retard ou parce que les résultats d'une expérience ne lui plaisait pas... En quelques années j'en ai tué des dizaines…"

Le pic d'activité était de plus en plus important, le Docteur ne voulait pas aller plus loin de peur des conséquences possibles sur l'état mental de la jeune femme.

\- "Lyra", reprit-il sur un ton compatissant, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas responsables des actes commis par le symbiote lorsqu'il habitait votre corps, n'est-ce pas?"

A cet instant on frappa à la porte, Lyra se redressa et le pic d'activité cessa aussitôt. Le Docteur sursauta, regarda la jeune femme avec résignation puis se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- "Dr. Carter…" dit-il interdit, "nous sommes au milieu d'une séance et…"

\- "Pardonnez moi Docteur" dit la scientifique "mais nous avons besoin de Lyra immédiatement à mon laboratoire"

\- "Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Lyra qui avait débranché les électrodes et se levait déjà.

\- "Nous avons relancé le système. Il affiche un message prioritaire sur tous les canaux ; nous ne pouvons pas le déchiffrer, le code nous échappe et il semble impossible de lancer la moindre commande avant que ce soit fait." expliqua Sam.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Landry reçoit Woolsey dans son bureau, Lyra fait irruption suivie de près par Carter._

\- "Vous avez envoyé SG1 sur Pénrion sans m'en parler!" s'exclama-t-elle

\- "Lyra, tant que vous n'êtes pas validée pour le service actif, nous n'avons aucune obligation de vous informer du contenu de l'agenda de votre équipe" fit remarquer Landry d'un ton sec.

\- "Vous êtes inconscient!" lâcha la jeune femme

Le Général renonça à l'envie de faire retirer la jeune fille manu militari de son bureau devant la panique de son ton de voix et le regard inquiet du Dr Carter.

\- "Écoutez, nous avons envoyé SG1 sur cette planète sur les informations de VOS amis de la Résistance et autant que nous le sachions, la mission se passe sans accroc..." commença-t-il

\- "Iphor vous a fait passer ces informations en pensant que je serai là pour les analyser ; SG1 n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu sans ma connaissance du terrain... La situation serait risible si elle n'était pas aussi grave." coupa-t-elle

\- "Que voulez vous dire?" Demanda Woolsey en se levant

\- "Lyra a reçu un message sur le réseau inter planétaire" dit Carter

\- "Il s'agit de mon contact sur Pénrion, SG1 a été faite prisonnière ; ils seront bientôt transférés sur une autre planète. Je dois partir de suite!" pressa la jeune femme.

\- "Pas sans renforts et pas tant que nous n'avons pas de meilleures informations sur ce qui vous attend!" dit Landry se levant à son tour.

\- "Ecoutez", reprit Lyra, "le temps est compté; je ne vous demanderais pas de mettre des hommes en danger en m'accompagnant, de toutes façons j'aurais plus de chances seule, les gens là bas me connaissent et ne seront pas étonnés de ma présence, c'est le seul avantage tactique que nous ayons."

\- "Le docteur Hutchison n'a pas fait son rapport vous concernant et…" s'inquiéta Landry

\- "Général", interrompit Woolsey, "si je puis me permettre il s'agit là de circonstances particulières d'urgence et il semble que nous n'ayons pas grand chose à perdre."

* * *

Mitchell était de plus en plus inquiet. Les tentatives de Davidson ne défoncer la porte de la cage n'avaient servit à rien. Les Luxiens semblaient avoir terminé leur « réunion » et s'octroyer du bon temps à grand renfort de la boisson locale. Si cela leur faisait gagner du temps, Simmons avait très justement noté quelques minutes plus tôt que des Luxiens ivres pourraient être enclins à les exécuter « pour le sport ». Davidson scrutait la salle le regard sombre quand soudain ses compagnons de cellule sentir leur compagnon se raidir.

\- "On mon…" fit Simmons

Lyra avait fait son entrée et traversait la salle jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle était vêtu les bottes argentées qu'ils avaient déjà vu mais le reste de la tenue était bien différente : un short et un top violet plus courts que les 3 hommes n'en avaient jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon simple mais qui laissaient tomber judicieusement quelques mèches rousses dans un décolleté vertigineux orné d'un collier ras du cou. Le tout était complété de gants assortis qui remontaient au dessus des coudes. Mitchell imaginait facilement le regard bovin d'Harriman lorsque Lyra avait traversé la salle de la porte dans cette tenue.

Les danseurs firent place pour laisser passer Lyra ; elle avait ramassé un verre au passage sur le bar et se dirigeait vers la petite scène sur laquelle la cage était positionnée. Mitchell et Simmons faisait de leur mieux pour éviter de regarder l'arrière train de leur collègue qui se tenait quelques centimètres d'eux et ne remarquèrent pas son léger signe de tête à Di'york.

Tous, y compris les Luxiens fixaient la jeune femme.

\- "Quoi" fit-elle à la foule, "vous pensiez que je manquerais la fête des lucioles ?!"

Un murmure d'enthousiasme passa dans la foule alors que Di'york remplissait les verres des Luxiens.

Lyra leva son verre :

\- "Pénrion, que les lucioles te guident vers l'infini !"

Tous, y compris les Luxiens, levèrent alors leur verre et répondirent avant de les vider :

\- "Et qu'aucune lune ne vienne te stopper !"

A ces mots, la musique s'accélèra et toute la piste de danse suivit le rythme à commencer par Lyra qui enchaînait les pas de danse suggestifs. Mitchell eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle agrippa elle aussi les barreau de la cage. Davidson fut le premier à réagir en poussant ses camarades au fond de la cage pendant que Lyra en faisait fondre le verrou grâce à son gantelet Goa'uld dissimulé sous ses gants. Elle resta encore quelques instants à onduler devant la cage en regardant les Luxiens du coin de l'oeil, quand ceux ci piquèrent du nez dans leur verre, elle cria « Maintenant ». Elle exécuta un saut périlleux pour atterrir devant un des membres de la sécurité et profita de sa surprise pour lui décocher son plus beau coup de poing.

Pendant ce temps Di'york écrasait un bouteille vide sur le crâne du barman qui cherchait une arme sous son comptoir. Les deux gardes de l'entrée firent irruption dans la salle prêts à en découdre alors que Mitchell, Davidson et Simmons sortaient à peine de leur cage.

\- "Stop" fit une voix rauque derrière les gardes.

Lyra et Di'york adressèrent tous les deux un sourire amusé à la vieille femme du « vestiaire » qui tenait les deux gardes en joue avec une lance Goa'uld.

\- "Croyez moi je sais m'en servir et je n'hésiterais pas" ajouta-t-elle alors que Simmons s'avançait pour leur lier les mains dans le dos.

\- "Qu'est ce que ?" Fit Mitchell à Lyra

\- "C'est une longue histoire" répondit-elle alors qu'elle allait vers la vieille femme : "je suis désolée" lui dit-elle, visiblement attristée.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas, Pénrion a visité beaucoup d'endroit, l'infini trouve toujours une planète nocturne pour s'y abriter. Toi occupes toi de tenir ta promesse d'anéantir ces chiens" répondit la vieille femme en pointant les Luxiens de son fusil.

\- "Merci" disait Davidson à Di'york

\- "De rien", répondit le jeune homme.

\- "Nous allons retourner sur Terre maintenant" fit Davidson

\- "J'ai toujours trouvé les sommets de la Résistance super ennuyant mais je pourrais faire une apparition au prochain" fit Di'york avec un clin d'oeil alors que Lyra ne perdait pas une goutte de la conversation.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard au SGC, Woolsey est de retour dans les quartiers de Lyra_

\- "L'Etat Major en est donc venu à la conclusion que votre contribution à ce programme était prouvée essentielle" dit-il.

\- "Et le Dr. Hutchison ?" demanda Lyra

\- "Outrepasser les avis psychiatrique est, comme vous le savez certainement, un sport auquel l'armée excelle, toutefois, votre médecin a donné son accord, à une condition cependant" répondit Woolsey en tripotant ses lunettes.

\- "Laissez moi deviner : je dois continuer à être le cobaye de ses expériences" fit Lyra agacée.

\- "Allons, une négociatrice telle que vous n'est pas étrangère au compromis" fit remarquer Woolsey

\- "Tant que tout ça reste confidentiel…" accepta la jeune femme qui secrètement n'était pas contre en savoir plus sur son propre cerveau.

\- "Qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas ici ?" Nota Woolsey

Lyra parut réfléchir un instant puis regarda Woolsey dans les yeux en disant :

\- "Concernant la mission Atlantis…"

* * *

 _La fête bat son plein chez Omailley's alors que SG1 fête le retour officiel de Lyra en son sein._

\- "Écoutez" commença Davidson

\- "Ne vous en faites pas" coupa celle-ci, "j'assure vos arrières!"

\- "Et magistralement, pas vrai Major !" s'exclama Mitchell en poussant amicalement Davidson vers Lyra en arrivant vers la table avec un ravitaillement de bières. Lyra et Davidson échangèrent un regard rieur.

 **Le prochain épisode est le premier des 3 chapitres du final. Il commence avec Jack et Daniel et incorporera assez vite la plupart des protagonistes**


	11. 110 Accélération

**Stargate Galaxie Episode 10 - Accélération**

 _A Washington_

Le Capitaine Magaret Davenport avait été surprise par son affectation à Washington. Après 5 années de service dont 2 en Irak, une blessure à la tête la tenait éloignée du terrain. Elle s'attendait à être rendue à la vie civile et pensait, à contre coeur, devoir chercher un emploi de secrétaire, trouvant finalement une utilité à la formation qu'elle avait suivie avant de s'engager.

Mais, contre toute attente, un Général l'avait choisie personnellement pour devenir son assistante. La perspective d'organiser des rendez-vous avec des sénateurs et autres lobbyistes pour discuter du budget ne lui semblait pas alléchante, et franchement, d'autres étaient certainement plus qualifiés pour cette position. Mais son pays lui confiait une mission, et en militaire convaincue elle comptait bien la remplir de son mieux.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était au service du Général O'neill. Un Général peu conventionnel, mais l'usage quasi quotidien du treillis et l'air nonchalant ne furent pas ses plus grandes surprises : le briefing sur le contenu exact de l'affectation du Général et donc par ricochet de la sienne l'avait d'abord amené à croire que ses amis de lycée l'avait inscrite pour une caméra cachée.

Le Général était pour le moins différent des autres officiers pour lesquels elle avait servi : souvent grognon et avec un sens de l'humour décalé, il était exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et ne semblait pas vraiment être dans son élément dans la capitale. Mais elle lui devait la poursuite de sa carrière, ainsi que la vie, comme tous les gens vivant sur cette planète… et des missions parfois farfelues (elle était après tout responsable de l'enregistrement et de l'archivage minutieux de l'ensemble des épisodes des Simpsons).

Elle commençait son déjeuner, à son bureau devant l'entrée de celui du Général quand un homme en costume marron fit irruption dans la pièce, allant tout droit dans le bureau du Général sans s'arrêter devant elle ni même frapper avant d'entrer.

\- "Docteur Jackson, vous ne pouvez pas…" dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

\- "C'est bon", Maggie dit le Général depuis son bureau alors que l'archéologue en refermait la porte derrière lui.

Elle esquissa un sourire à la mention de son diminutif, le Général Jack O'neill était vraiment à part.

\- "Comment avez vous pu la laisser faire ça!" lança Daniel

Jack releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire avec un regard interrogatif.

\- "C'est du délire! En faire un personnage public, passe encore mais ça! Comment espérez vous pouvoir la contrôler?" fuma l'archéologue

\- "Elle n'a rien fait jusqu'ici qui puisse poser une menace à l'intégrité du programme" ; répondit le Général, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ayant de suite deviné l'identité de "elle".

\- "Rien qui… Franchement, "intégrité" n'est pas le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit dans cette histoire. Il faut y mettre un terme avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus volatile!" scanda Daniel

\- "Et que voulez vous que j'y fasse? L'arrêter parce que un de ses anciens collègues n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle fasse de la télé-réalité? Je suis pas non plus fan de ce genre d'émissions mais ça va dans le sens de nos accords avec Lyla. Vala est devenue en un rien de temps très populaire grâce à... comment ça s'appelle déjà?" demanda Oneill

\- "In the Heart of business", fit Daniel en levant les yeux au ciel

\- "Il parait que des trois dirigeants de start-up qu'ils suivent Vala est la plus appréciée," répondit Jack amusé par l'agacement de son ami.

\- "Est-ce vraiment l'image que l'on veut donner?" demanda Jackson en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils faisant face à son ami. "Strass, paillettes, innovations technologiques et voyages interplanétaires?"

\- "Je suis d'accord avec vous mais selon Davis c'est le meilleur moyen de préparer une dédramatisation de l'ouverture de la porte. Et croyez moi, il ne dit pas ça le coeur léger, je soupçonne qu'il regrette l'époque de Kinsey depuis qu'il doit gérer soirées mondaines et magazines people." ria Oneill.

\- "Vala a un lourd passé d'escroc, vous ne me ferez pas croire que le Pentagone…" commença Jackson

\- "Daniel!" coupa le militaire "Vala s'est racheté une conduite, vous êtes d'habitude son premier avocat!"

\- "Qui nous garantit que le champagne et les premières à Broadway ne lui monteront pas à la tête! Et puis ses fréquentations…" Daniel soudain pensif ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- "Que voulez vous dire?" dit Jack fronçant les sourcils

Plutôt que de répondre l'archéologue lança un magazine sur le bureau du Général.

O'neill, fut d'abord surpris des nouveaux choix de lecture de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le gros titre : "Vala, qui est son mystérieux boyfriend?" Jack eut du mal à garder son sérieux en croisant le regard incandescent de Daniel

\- "Avez vous au moins vérifié les antécédents de ce type?" fit l'archéologue entre ses dents

\- "Maggie!" cria O'neill.

La jeune militaire failli renverser sa salade sur son uniforme en se dirigeant avec hâte dans le bureau de son supérieur :

\- "Oui mon Général?" demanda-t-elle au garde à vous

\- "Vous suivez "In the heart of business?" si je ne me trompe pas" fit Oneill en lui faisant signe de se détendre

\- "Eh bien, ma nièce adore ce genre de show et…" se justifia-t-elle

\- "Il ne s'agit pas de critiquer vos plaisirs coupables capitaine," répondit O'neill amusé par la jeune femme qui tentait de conserver son image de guerrière malgré son incapacité à aller sur le terrain. "Que savez vous là dessus?" demanda t-il en montrant le magazine

\- "Euh…" fit Maggie en regardant le Docteur et le Général tour à tour

\- "Capitaine?" s'impatienta Oneill

\- "Et bien, la semaine dernière, Vala avait un entretien avec un banquier pour le lancement du nouveau produit de son entreprise. Sa technique d'entretien était... pour le moins peu conventionnelle même si apparemment la production du show était satisfaite, ils ont fait une grande partie de l'épisode sur le sujet." narra la jeune femme.

Comprenant que l'alienne avait flirté avec le banquier, O'neill ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- "Dans l'épisode du lendemain," continua Maggie "une levée de fond était organisée autour d'un cocktail réunissant divers investisseurs. Le banquier était présent et il a pris Vala à part à la fin de la soirée. Il la félicité en laissant entendre que les bénéfices potentiels représentés par le projet n'était pas la seule choses qui l'intéressait."

Daniel se passait la main sur le visage, visiblement scandalisé.

\- "C'est à ce moment là que Vala, lui a expliqué que si charmer les investisseurs faisait parti de son travail, tout autres… formes de flirt étaient réservées à son petit ami." conclut l'officier

Daniel se redressa, visiblement soulagé que Vala ne soit pas adonnée à d'autres "formes de flirt" sur le petit écran puis demanda la voix lasse :

\- "Que sait-on sur ce type?"

Maggie regarda le Général qui lui fit signe de répondre

\- "Sur qui Docteur Jackson?" demanda Maggie qui ne semblait pas comprendre

\- "Sur le petit ami!" répondit l'archéologue exaspéré

Maggie paru interdite quelques secondes puis répondit gênée :

\- "Dans l'interview "débrief de la semaine" de vendredi elle a révélé son identité et, je ne comprend pas…"

\- "Son nom? demanda Daniel furieux

\- "Euh… le vôtre?" fit le capitaine hésitante

O'neill ne put se retenir de rire devant le regard médusé de son ami et l'expression perdue de son assistante. Soudain son téléphone sonna, comme il s'agissait de sa ligne directe, il décrocha immédiatement retrouvant de suite sa posture de Général.

\- "O'neill? Oui Colonel une seconde. Maggie, vous pouvez retourner à votre déjeuner," dit-il alors que le combiné reposait sur sa poitrine. Il reprit la communication en disant : "Davis? Oui, il est dans mon bureau, ne quittez pas je vous met en haut parleur."

\- "Docteur Jackson!" fit la voix du Colonel Davis, visiblement plus qu'énervé, "vous êtes complètement inconscient! Vous ne pouvez pas être surpris en compagnie du Général! Franchement je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui! Avez vous une idée du weekend que j'ai passé après la révélation de Vala vendredi? Et pourquoi n'étiez vous pas joignable? Bref, voilà le plan, vous allez vous rendre dès que possible à la résidence de Vala à New York, les services secrets vous y rejoindront pour vous briefer sur les protocoles de sécurité. J'imagine que le Docteur Carter voudra aussi vous parler concernant la façon de poursuivre vos activités au sein de son service tout en étant une célébrité. Nous allons devoir improviser sur ce que nous allons dire aux médias concernant vos occupations ces dernières années. J'aurais vraiment préféré que vous nous préveniez à l'avance mais quoi qu'il en soit le Président et le Pentagone sont rassurés de vous savoir aux côtés de Vala. Pour ma part, je trouve que vous faites un couple charmant. Félicitations!"

La communication prit fin, Daniel regarda son ami d'un air choqué.

O'neill haussa les épaules et dit :

\- "Félicitations!"

* * *

 _Lyra et Sam sont dans un jumper, Lyra pilote._

\- "Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, le réseau sera complet à la fin de la journée", fit Sam en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

\- "Lyra? "ajouta l'ancienne militaire après quelques secondes sans réponse de cette dernière.

\- "Pardon Docteur Carter j'étais dans mes pensées" répondit la jeune femme.

\- "Vous vous inquiétez pour votre équipe?" demanda Sam

\- "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ;" murmura Lyra "les informations que nous avons reçu sont maigres."

\- "Il ne s'agit que d'une mission de reconnaissance, nous nous sommes rendu sur bien d'autres planètes avec moins de renseignements que ça" dit Carter rassurante.

\- "L'exploration concerne des planètes inconnues, bien sûr les variables rencontrées sont impossibles à prévoir. Dans ce cas, si l'on n'est sûre d'une chose c'est de la présence d'activités luxiennes ; et vous savez comme moi que le Pentagone et la Résistance veulent accélérer le pas pour gagner le maximum de terrain sur l'Alliance avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que nous avons contaminé leurs champs de Kassa" dit Lyra toujours inquiète.

\- "C'est vrai que la prudence est parfois entamée dans de telles périodes mais Mitchell en a vu d'autres. Faites confiance à votre équipe. De plus, ce que nous faisons ici est tout aussi important!" lui fit remarquer la scientifique

\- "Vous avez eu une idée formidable Docteur : des satellites permettant de créer un réseau autour de la planète permettant une optimisation des communications et des capteurs ainsi qu'une barrière pour les vaisseaux ennemis" la félicita-t-elle

\- "Nous n'aurions pas pu mettre cela en place si vous n'aviez pas trouvé comment focaliser et diriger uniquement vers l'extérieur les EMP" contra Sam

\- "A vrai dire, c'est une des idées que Khoum n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en place pour Anubis…" se rappela Lyra "merci en tout cas d'inclure une station orbitale, cela va me permettre d'utiliser mon vaisseau librement à nouveau."

\- "Il s'agissait aussi de satisfaire les aspirations de la NASA" répondit l'astrophysicienne avant de réaliser les éventuelles implications de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. "Vous allez quelque part?" Demanda t-elle

\- "Quoi? Non! C'est juste...la vieille habitude de toujours avoir une porte de sortie" dit Lyra avec un sourire

\- "Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez vite que l'on en a plus besoin lorsqu'on a une équipe qui assure toujours ses arrières" conclua Sam

* * *

 _La porte s'ouvre sur une planète forestière, une sonde MALP est stationnée près du DHD, le Colonel Mitchell apparaît dans l'anneau, suivi par Simmons et Davidson. Les trois hommes explorent les alentours armes au poing lorsqu'il devient évident qu'aucun danger immédiat n'est présent._

\- "Ça vous va bien!" Dit Davidson à Simmons en désignant la montre proéminente au poignet du scientifique.

\- "Dispositif de communication longue portée, GDO, j'ai aussi entendu parlé de détecteurs de signe de vie, le tout en un seul appareil ; Ne soyez pas jaloux, bientôt nous aurons chacun un de ces joujous!" Répondit Simmons.

\- "Lyra va nous incorporer tout ça aux détecteurs anciens, la mission Atlantis n'en a pas tellement besoin puisqu'ils ne font plus d'exploration", informa Mitchell.

\- "Comme il s'agit d'une prototype, nous devrons nous contenter de messages simples et d'allumer l'appareil uniquement 1 minute toutes les 5 heures mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien surtout si l'on a pas d'accès direct à la porte" poursuivit Simmons

\- "Quand est prévu notre premier essai?" s'enquit Davidson

\- "Dans 3 heures, le réseau du Docteur Carter devrait être en ligne" répondit Simmons

\- "Bien" reprit Mitchell, "on a le temps de se promener. La Résistance fait état de rumeur d'activités luxiennes sur la planète mais le MALP n'a repéré qu'une activité électromagnétique distante. Peut être un champ de force. Il nous faut trouver la source."

\- "Que pensez vous de ça" intervint Davidson en pointant vers le ciel.

\- "Une station kassa, c'est impossible!" fit Simmons atterré

"C'est pourtant le cas" fit Mitchell

\- "Deux solutions" fit Davidson : "soit les informations de la Résistance étaient incomplètes et nous n'avons pas contaminé toute cette saloperie, soit les stations peuvent se déplacer."

\- "Espérons que... " commença Simmons

Le scientifique fut interrompu par l'allumage des chevrons de la porte

\- "A couvert" fit Mitchell alors que se compagnons se précipitaient déjà vers la lisière de la forêt.

5 hommes portant l'uniforme luxien passèrent la porte.

\- "Sécurisez la porte" fit l'un d'entre eux alors que deux hommes se positionnaient de chaque côté du Stargate.

\- "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" demanda un quatrième homme en désignant le MALP

\- "On dirait un chariot de transport quelconque" dit un autre

\- "Et pour transporter quoi?" reprit le premier

\- "Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire?"

\- "On ne peut prendre aucun risque avec le sommet, dès que le vaisseau arrive, je demande des renforts pour faire une battue de la forêt" dit le chef d'escouade en fronçant les sourcils

* * *

 _Sur une musique entraînante, on voit Vala, cheveux relevés, tailleur, talons haut et attaché case en main sourire alors qu'on lui remet un chèque._

\- "Et vous doutiez que j'allais gagner!" triompha la jeune femme en dirigeant son regard vers l'archéologue à ses côtés.

Daniel Jackson assis à ses côtés sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision, enleva ses lunettes pour se passer la main sur le visage.

\- "Allez Daniel", fit l'allienne en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes, "vous êtes officiellement le petit ami d'une chef d'entreprise à succès, il faudra apprendre à sourire pour les photographes!"

\- "Pourquoi Diable avez vous pensé que cette mascarade serait une bonne idée?" demanda l'archéologue indigné

\- "Quelle mascarade? Nous avons été marié je vous le rappelle!" fit Vala l'air innocent

\- "Nous avons habité quelques heures les corps de deux personnes dans une autre galaxie qui par coïncidence se trouvaient être mariés!" fit Daniel en se levant de son siège.

\- "Je vous promet que cette fois, il y a peu de chance de finir sur un bûcher" fit Vala rassurante. "Et puis, même si j'aurais gagné sans vous, je dois dire que vous avez boosté ma crédibilité."

\- "Crédibilité! Vous êtes conscientes que ces pseudos journalistes ont ressorti mon livre!" fit Daniel en levant les mains au ciel

\- "Oui Lyra a eu une bonne intuition sur le sujet!" dit Vala avec un large sourire

Daniel regarda Vala d'un air surpris lui faisant signe de s'expliquer

\- "Apparemment elle l'a lu il y a quelques années. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle a vécu sur des mondes Goa'uld, votre bouquin de devait pas contenir de grandes nouveautés… toujours est-il que Lyla a racheté les droits. La version papier sera dans les librairies d'ici quelques semaines ; en attendant la version en ligne s'arrache!" fit Vala

\- "Quoi?" hurla Daniel

\- "De rien" lui dit Vala en lui tapotant l'épaule

Daniel se rassit en chaussant ses lunettes maugréant quelque chose sur Davis et le Pentagone.

\- "Mais ces messieurs sont ravis! Pensez y un peu ; le premier couple jet-set interplanétaire : les reportages sur notre vie dédramatisent la présence d'une vie extra terrestre, je vends des produits susceptibles de rendre la vie de tous les terriens plus simple et pendant ce temps vous les endormez avec l'histoire de la galaxie. C'est parfait!" contra Vala

Daniel se renfonça dans son siège, la tête appuyé contre le dossier, l'air vaincu. Vala lui prit le bras.

\- "Allez venez prouver au Daily Star que vous êtes un gentleman en m'offrant à dîner."

* * *

 _De retour sur la planète forestière_

\- "Nous ne pourrons pas les repousser très longtemps!" fit Davison à Mitchell alors qu'il faisait tout feu de son P90 "ils sont bien trop nombreux et nous serons bientôt encerclés."

\- "Il faut tenir jusqu'à notre fenêtre d'envoi du message" répondit le Colonel se levant de derrière un rocher pour lui aussi faire feux sur les luxiens "combien de temps?"

\- "Juste quelques minutes" répondit le scientifique vérifiant l'appareil à son poignet.

\- "Très bien essayons de les gagner" fit Mitchell "Simmons, vous restez à couvert et ne tardez pas à envoyer le message dès que vous le pouvez. Davidson avec moi."

Simmons hocha de la tête et s'enfonça dans un bosquet, de cette position élevée il pouvait voir la bataille se dérouler tout en restant à l'abri. Mitchell et Davison échangèrent un regard déterminé et sortirent de leurs positions à couvert, shoutant le plus de luxiens possible en faisant une percée sans doute désespérée dans leur rang mais éloignant la bataille du scientifique.

Mitchell, à court de munition, lança son P90 à la tête d'un luxien l'assomant, sortit son revolver et continua à courir. Il regarda sur sa droite pour voir Davison combattre un luxien au corps à corps, l'officier semblait avoir le dessus lorsque Mitchell remarqua un autre luxien quelques mètre plus loin qui ajustait sa ligne de mire sur l'asiatique.

\- "Davidson" cria Mitchell alors qu'il plongeait tout en appuyant sur la gâchette de son arme espérant ainsi couvrir son ami.

Mitchell fit mouche mais pas avant que le luxien eut le temps de tirer blessant Davidson à la jambe, celui ci fut bientôt maîtrisé par celui qu'il combattait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mitchell, allongé sur le sol rampa en direction de son arme qui lui avait échappé ; avant qu'il ne put l'atteindre une botte luxienne lui écrasa l'avant bras. Le colonel gémit en frustration tout en essayant d'estimer du regard l'importance de la blessure de Davidson.

\- "Monsieur, j'en ai un autre" dit une voix alors que Simmons arrivait vers eux marchant les mains levées devant une arme de poing.

Les deux militaires dévisagèrent le scientifique alors que le luxien qui l'avait trouvé le jettait au sol près de ses compagnons. Celui-ci tira sur sa manche, cachant l'appareil à son poignet avant de se redresser.

* * *

 _Sur Atlantis_

\- "Richard" dit Sam en lui serrant la main "je suis contente de vous voir".

\- "Moi de même Docteur Carter" salua-t-il poliment "comment s'est passé votre mission?"

\- "Tous les satellites sont en place, nous avons encore du travail pour configurer le système et la base spatiale est pour l'instant très rudimentaire mais c'est en bonne voie" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant l'expression de Lyra.

\- "SG1 vient d'envoyer son message" dit la jeune femme en tendant une tablette à Sam.

\- "Prisonniers sur station en orbite. Sommet Alliance imminent" lu à haute voix la scientifique blonde avec effroi.

\- "Général Oneill, Général Landry" commença Woolsey depuis la salle de conférence d'Atlantis "je suis désolé de commencer notre première téléconférence sur un sujet si peu réjouissant."

\- "Que savons nous des forces engagées?" demanda Oneill qui apparaissait dans un écran aux côtés du Colonel Davis.

\- "La mission d'SG1 était justement d'évaluer cette position" répondit Lyra le visage froid.

Des voix indistinctes se firent entendre du côté du moniteur du SGC jusqu'à ce que Landry prennent la parole.

\- "Un membre de la résistance a passé notre porte il y a quelques minutes" dit-il en reculant pour qu'un jeune homme entre dans le périmètre de la caméra.

\- "Di'york?" fit Lyra surprise.

\- "Afron m'envoie" dit celui ci sans détour "selon nos espions, un sommet de l'Alliance est en cours, il a pour objet le lancement d'une attaque contre la Terre ; les vaisseaux arriveront dans 24 heures."

\- "J'appelle le Président" fit Oneill "Woolsey, dites à Sheppard qu'il lance l'opération 'Comité d'accueil'"

Woolsey, Sam, Lyra et Di'york restèrent interdit alors qu'Oneill quittait l'écran.

\- "Il s'agit d'une ligne de défense de la planète coordonnant tous les appareils à notre disposition" révéla Landry

\- "Cela risque d'être notre seul espoir" soupira Woolsey "la dernière attaque a pratiquement épuisé notre stock de drones".

\- "Peut-on espérer qu'SG1 parvienne à nous éviter la bataille?" demanda Davis

\- "Comment ça?" demanda Di'york

\- "Nous venons d'apprendre que mon équipe avait été faite prisonnière sur la station accueillant un sommet de l'alliance " l'informa Lyra.

\- "Oh non!" fit Di'york avec effroi.

\- "Nos équipes ont fait face à des situations encore plus incertaines" rassura Landry.

\- "Vous ne comprenez pas" fit Di'york "les vaisseaux luxiens sont déjà partis pour la Terre, et tous les vaisseaux de la Résistance sont en marche pour attaquer la station laissée avec peu de protection dans l'espoir d'éliminer les dirigeants de l'Alliance."

\- "Vous nous avez laissé envoyer SG1 sur cette planète alors que vous vous apprétiez à l'attaquer!" s'indigna Davis.

\- "Non…" hésita le jeune homme "la décision a été prise juste avant que je passe la porte à la lumière de nouvelles informations...je…"

\- "Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas?" intervint Lyra la voix tranchante.

\- "Le message que nous avons intercepté annonce une transmission qui aura lieu sur tous les canaux de l'alliance dans la Galaxie au moment de la bataille terrienne ; il s'agit de montrer à tous la suprématie de l'Alliance. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait ça…" dit Di'york la voix tremblante en regardant le sol.

\- "Ils vont attendre d'être à portée de nos satellites pour diffuser sur Terre en même temps que dans le reste de la Galaxie l'exécution en direct du symbole de la réussite terrienne" dit Lyra glaciale.

\- "Le Président approuve le déploiement des vaisseaux" dit Oneill revenant à l'écran.

\- "Jack" commença Sam

\- "J'ai entendu" coupa le Général "Hank, la porte de la planète doit être gardée voyez si vous pouvez envoyer un UAV de reconnaissance tout de même".

\- "Entendu" fit Landry en coupant la transmission avec le SGC.

\- "Avec tous nos appareils protégeant la planète, nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de mission de secours par les airs" fit remarquer Sam.

\- "J'irai avec mon vaisseau" fit Lyra déterminée

\- "Non" coupa Oneill "le Président souhaite que nous préparions une éventuelle révélation de la Porte au public, il est peu probable que la bataille éclate opportunément au dessus de l'Arctique à nouveau."

\- "Vala et Daniel ont une émission en direct avec Julia Donovan" lança Davis "nous pourrions rester en stand-by au cas où".

\- "C'est exactement ce à quoi les services du Président ont pensé" confirma Oneill "et comme vos amis du CIS ne veulent pas se mouiller, ils vous veulent vous sur le plateau" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la rouquine.

\- "Pfff ils peuvent rêver" dit-elle avec un rire sarcastique "nos accords entourant ma vie privée vont à l'encontre d'une apparition publique. Woolsey peut aller les représenter"

\- "Mais je…" commença l'avocat.

\- "Je pourrais le justifier" coupa Davis "Vala sera présente comme prévu, et avoir les deux fondatrices de Lyla sur le plateau ajouterait aux thèses de ceux qui croient à un Gouvernement secret des grandes entreprises".

\- "Très bien, c'est décidé, je vais me préparer" lança Lyra en se levant de sa chaise.

\- "Je viens avec vous" fit Sam

\- "Non, tu n'y vas pas!" s'exclama Oneill en s'approchant de sa caméra si bien que son regard déterminé pesait sur tous.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Carter baisse les épaules.

\- "J'imagine que McKay aura besoin de mon aide pour configurer les satellites" bredouilla-t-elle "si nous parvenons à les faire marcher à temps ils pourraient être utiles."

\- "Voilà!" dit Oneill en se rasseyant faisant signe que Sam avait démontré son point de vue "vous avez tous vos ordres, Woolsey vous prenez le prochain Jumper pour New York, Sam tu fais ce que tu as à faire avec les satellites et le reste, Davis, vous coordonnerez les services du Président avec les équipes TV, Lyra, je vous rejoins dès que possible pour que vous puissiez me téléporter sur votre vaisseau."

\- "Jack!" s'écria Sam

\- "Général vous n'y pensez pas" fit Davis au même moment "nous avons besoin de vous ici pour coordonner la bataille!"

\- "Non c'est faux, Sheppard a plus d'expérience que n'importe qui concernant les batailles spatiales, et s'il faut se coordonner avec McKay… disons que je préfère attaquer le QG de l'alliance avec un simple couteau" dit il en haussant les épaules.

\- "Sois prudent" dit Sam.

\- "J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas manquer la semaine prochaine, Docteur" dit-il avec un sourire avant de couper la connection.

 **Dans le prochain épisode on découvre l'intérieur du vaisseau de Lyra alors que toutes les équipes sont sur le pied de guerre pour préparer la bataille qui s'annonce.**

 **P.S. : j'abonne l'histoire de nommer les chapitres suivant des titres de films...**


	12. 111

**Stargate Galaxie Episode 11**

 _L'endroit pourrait passer pour un pub irlandais : lambris sur les murs, comptoir en bois entouré de fauteuils hauts. Mais les étagères sont pleines de livres plutôt que de verres et de boissons et la présence d'un panneau de contrôle goa'uld trahit la véritable localisation de la pièce._

 _Soudain, un homme est téléporté au centre, aussitôt un champ de force l'entoure et une alarme retentit._

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Intrusion détectée' - 'Scanner initialisé'_ fit une voix féminine douce mais ferme.

L'homme, soudain entouré par un champ de force, tourna sur lui même tâtant sa poitrine et ses cuisses.

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Sujet humanoïde mâle' - 'Multiples armes détectées'_ poursuivit la voix alors qu'une espèce de rayon effleurait la main de l'homme laissant une coupure.

\- "Aïe" fit-il en portant directement la main à sa bouche pour aspirer le sang.

' _Intrusion détectée - 'Analyse sanguine en cours'_ fit la voix imperturbable

\- "Qu'est ce que…" commença l'homme

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Système sanguin du sujet contenant du Naquadah' - 'Sujet constitutif d'une menace' - 'Initiation de la mise en quarantaine'_

\- "Lyra!" cria l'homme.

\- "Désolée Général" fit la jeune femme alors qu'elle arrivait dans la pièce portant un jean et des converses ainsi qu'un tee shirt recouvert d'une veste en cuir "mon système de sécurité évalue tous les nouveaux arrivants".

\- "VOUS venez de me téléporter à bord de ce vaisseau! Vous ne pouviez pas l'éteindre?" demanda le militaire.

\- "Il s'agit d'un des systèmes les plus primaires codés dans l'ordinateur. Ne vous en faites pas dès que votre statut passera d'intru à invité n'y aura plus de problème" dit-elle en passant derrière le comptoir et se dirigeant vers un ordinateur qu'on aurait pu croire faire office de caisse enregistreuse.

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Mise en quarantaine en cours'_ continua la voix alors que le champ de force entourant le Général passait du jaune au rouge.

\- "Juste...et voilà" dit Lyra après avoir tapé sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

' _Mise en quarantaine suspendue' - 'Reconnaissance faciale enclenchée' - 'Accession fichier SGC'_ fit la voix alors que le champ de force devenait vert.

Le Général Oneill adressa un regard surpris puis réprobateur à la jeune femme ; celle-ci haussa les épaules, après tout le Général aurait dû se douter que la jeune paranoïaque avait piraté les fichiers du personnel de la base où elle travaillait.

\- "Vous m'en mettrez un pour le SGC, un pour Atlantis et un pour mon bureau" fit Oneill en désignant la source du scanner et du champ de force au dessus de lui.

' _Sujet identifié' - 'Général Jack Oneill' - 'Autorisation protocole_ _Fonda'_ interrompit la voix alors que le champ de force se désactivait.

\- "J'adore ce que vous avez fait de l'endroit" dit Oneill en s'approchant d'un mur pour tripoter les tentures qui cachait l'anciene déco de l'Alkesh. Il suivit un des tissus vers l'embrasure d'une porte.

' _Général Jack Oneill'_ retentit la voix ce qui fit sursauter le militaire ' _le protocole Fonda ne vous autorise pas à franchir cette porte' - 'dernier avertissement avant mise en quarantaine'_

\- "Désolée" fit Lyra "Fonda est le mode par défaut pour les personnes identifiés, vous pouvez vous promener librement dans les pièces principales, mais c'est un peu près tout. Attendez une seconde." Ajouta-t-elle en tapant à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

' _Autorisation temporaire protocole Allea accordée au Général Jack Oneill'_ fit la voix

\- "Voilà" confirma Lyra l'air jovial "vous pouvez maintenant accéder à toutes les pièces du vaisseau, sauf mes quartiers qui ne vous seront ouverts que si l'on passe en alerte urgence. Dans cette situation seulement et seulement si je suis absente ou incapacitée, les réseaux principaux de l'appareil comprenant notamment le contrôle des systèmes de survie reconnaîtront votre autorité. En attendant vous avez accès à tous les appareils de confort, les armes, le système de navigation et les communications. Je mute la commande vocale pour l'instant mais si vous annoncez vos nom grade et niveau d'autorisation elle se remettra en marche et pourra vous guider si besoin."

\- "Tant que mon esprit n'est pas fusionné avec l'ordinateur" murmura Oneill dans sa barbe alors qu'il suivait Lyra vers la salle des commandes.

\- "J'ai contacté la résistance sur mes canaux personnels pour avoir un état de la situation" informa Lyra "par mes estimations, même si la flotte de l'alliance est presque entièrement engagée contre la Terre, les moyens à disposition de la Résistance pour attaquer le Sommet ne seront pas suffisant."

\- "J'ai une idée où trouver les renforts qu'il nous manque" lui dit Oneill

\- "Ici la base d'Atlantis" fit une voix masculine qui sortait du haut parleur situé à côté du moniteur auquel Lyra faisait face "vous avez la permission de quitter l'orbite de la planète".

\- "Très bien allons y" dit Lyra. La jeune rouquine poussa plusieurs leviers et le moteur du vaisseau commença à se faire entendre. Elle en poussa un dernier et le bruit fut recouvert par des notes jouées par une guitare électrique.

\- "Auto radio?" fit Oneill agréablement surpris

\- "Je savais que ça vous plairait" fit Lyra avec un sourire. Elle poussa les commandes principales et le vaisseau quitta l'orbite terrien au moment où la voix de Brian Johnson scandait 'Are you ready?'

* * *

 _Dans le labo de McKay sur Atlantis_

\- "Rodney" salua Sam en entrant dans le laboratoire.

\- "Sam, j'ai appris que les félicitations sont de rigueur" répondit-il

\- "Je…" commença Sam

\- "Ne vous en faites pas" coupa-t-il "même si je comprend très bien votre embarras considérant notre passé, je suis en fait très heureux pour vous"

\- "Notre passé? McKay nous n'avons jamais… peu importe! Il y a des choses bien plus pressantes à considérer dans l'immédiat".

\- "Vous avez raison" reprit McKay "je n'étais pas au briefing ce matin mais si j'en crois la nervosité de nos marines l'apocalypse est proche n'est-ce pas? Que puis-je faire pour sauver la planète aujourd'hui?"

\- "Une attaque de l'alliance luxienne est imminente. Le colonel Sheppard s'occupe de coordonner notre flotte" lui dit Carter "mais si nous arrivons à configurer les nouveaux satellites à temps la bataille pourra être évitée".

\- "Votre projet saugrenu de super EMP unidirectionnelle? Ca ne marchera jamais! Si vous aviez lu mes rapports vous sauriez que c'est impossible!" dit McKay de façon véhémente.

\- "Lyra a fait tous les calculs et le logiciel est presque prêt" contra Sam "arriver à un système opérationnel dans les temps sera difficile, mais peut être pas impossible".

\- "Vous êtes subjuguée par cette fille!" railla McKay "pour ma part j'attends toujours de voir un diplôme scientifique quel qu'il soit. Franchement, coupler notre technologie avec n'importe quel type de technologie alienne tient déjà du miracle mais un système de défense et de détection hybride entre les technologies terriennes, Goa'uld et ancienne n'est rien d'autre qu'une utopie! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous et tout l'Etat Major vous soyez fait avoir, si vous aviez pris en compte mes recommandations..."

\- "McKay!" interrompit Sam "si nos informations sur l'importance de la flotte luxienne sont exactes et considérant la réserve de drones à notre disposition, ce système de satellites pourrait bien être notre dernière chance d'éviter l'annexion de la Terre par les luxiens!"

\- "Combien de fois encore devrais-je réaliser l'impossible dans une situation désespérée?" maugréa McKay alors qu'il faisait signe à la scientifique blonde de s'asseoir.

* * *

 _Sur la station kassa_

\- "Nous ne pouvons pas attendre une mission de secours" déclara Mitchell alors que Simmons s'occupait de la plaie de Davidson "nous sommes en orbite et donc coupés de la porte, notre seule chance et de nous échapper et de voler un vaisseau".

\- "Je ne pense pas que…" Simmons fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient retenus.

\- "Je suis Fallo" déclara un luxien flanqué de deux gorilles "je dirige cette base"

\- "La torture ne vous avancera à rien avec nous" lança Davidson

\- "Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à vous interroger?" ria le luxien "notre flotte sera bientôt à portée de la Tau'ri, rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire ne changera l'issue de la bataille."

\- "La Terre est protégée par des armes avec lesquelles vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser!" contra Simmons en se précipitant sur le luxien.

\- "Nos informations indiquent le contraire. Mes supérieurs veulent que l'on vous garde en vie jusqu'à la bataille, votre exécution nous permettra de convaincre les dernières résistances mais sachez que je n'ai besoin que de l'un d'entre vous pour faire un exemple" dit Fallo après avoir enfoncé son poing dans l'estomac du scientifique.

* * *

 _Sur Atlantis, Teila et Ronon entrent dans la salle de conférence alors que Lorne en sort avec un regard déterminé._

\- "Ni vous ni moi ne possédons le gène ancien" dit Teila à l'adresse de Ronon "et nous ne sommes pas formés pour piloter les vaisseaux de chasse terriens"

\- "Je suis prêt à me battre!" grogna Ronon la main sur l'arme qui reposait à sa ceinture.

\- "Teila a raison" intervint Sheppard "nous devons tout miser sur la bataille spatiale, une résistance sur le terrain, en l'état actuel des relations diplomatiques terrestres est impossible à organiser pour l'instant."

\- "Ce monde est immense et très peuplé, il est impensable que l'alliance ne puisse le plier entièrement à sa volonté depuis l'espace" fit remarquer Teila.

\- "Vous oubliez que la presque totalité de ses habitants ignorent l'existence de la porte et n'ont aucune connaissance de l'ennemi. Et puis, tout laisse à penser que l'Alliance aurait le soutien de la Confrérie en cas de victoire militaire" fi remarquer le Colonel. Après un soupire il ajouta : "nous devons profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour organiser le transport de personnels choisis sur le site alpha pour bâtir une seconde ligne de défense. Des jumpers les amèneront ici pour évacuation via notre porte des étoiles."

\- "Pourquoi pas depuis le SGC?" demanda Teila

\- "Atlantis est mieux protégée, de plus si l'Alliance parvenait à forcer l'entrée par la porte, leurs contingents seraient pris au piège ici sur la Lune et auraient du mal à gagner la surface puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas opérer le matériel ancien sans le marqueur génétique" expliqua l'officier " c'est pour cela que dès que Landry aura rappelé toutes ses équipes, notre porte brancheront notre porte pour qu'elle devienne active."

\- "Que pouvons nous faire?" demanda Ronon, visiblement frustré de ne pas être convié au champ de bataille.

\- "Je veux que vous coordonniez l'évacuation, si nous perdons la bataille spatiale, évacuez Atlantis, actionnez cet appareil" reprit Mitchell en désignant un boitier sur la table "et passez immédiatement la porte. L'appareil devrait brouiller votre destination aux nouveaux arrivants et les empêcher d'utiliser la porte pendant un moment. Des protocoles sont en place sur le site alpha qui vous permettront de vous coordonner avec nos alliés dans la galaxie. Je vous fais confiance si besoin pour guider les survivants, leur survie sera votre principale priorité AVANT toute tentative de reprise de la Terre."

Ronon et Teila, reconnaissants de l'honneur qui leur était fait d'être parmi les derniers protecteurs de l'avenir du peuple terrien, hochèrent la tête offrant un regard résolu.

\- "Bonne chance John" dit Teila en joignant son front à celui du Colonel.

* * *

 _Lyra rejoint le Général Oneill dans la salle de commande de son vaisseau après avoir revêtu sa tenue de combat_

\- "Ca vous vieillit" dit Oneill en la regardant des pieds à la tête alors qu'il tentait de dissimuler le fait qu'il était en train de jouer avec ce qui ressemblait à un vestige égyptien.

\- "Nous serons à la portée de la station luxienne dans quelques heures" dit elle sans relever la remarque du Général "avez vous pu contacter vos renforts?".

\- "Une seconde" dit Oneill en s'approchant d'une console et en appuyant sur un bouton "Ah, voilà. Teal'c qu'elles sont les nouvelles?"

\- "Oneill" fit Teal'c en hochant la tête alors qu'il apparaissait sur l'écran principal "j'ai pu réunir une douzaine de vaisseaux. Nous avons ordre d'attendre de connaître l'issue de la bataille terrienne avant d'aborder la planète luxienne"

\- "Mais…" commença Oneill

\- "C'est tout à fait compréhensible de la part des Jaffas" coupa Lyra "Les forces de la Terre et de la Résistance pourraient très bien être anéanties aujourd'hui, l'avenir de la Galaxie reposera alors sur la capacité des Jaffas à faire face à l'Alliance."

\- "En effet" acquiesça Teal'c.

\- "Et vous êtes confiante quant à la volonté des Jaffas à lutter pour la liberté des humains?" demanda-t-il

\- "Concentrons nous sur la bataille qui s'annonce" fit Lyra l'air renfrogné.

* * *

 _Sur la station Kassa_

\- "C'était quoi ça?" demanda Simmons après qu'une alarme ait retenti dans les hauts parleurs

\- "Ils sont appelés à un rassemblement, c'est maintenant ou jamais" répondit Mitchell.

Simmons connecta deux fils qui sortaient du panneaux de contrôle qu'il avait démonté près de la porte de leur cellule. Les deux hommes vérifièrent que le couloir était désert avant d'aider Davidson hors de la cellule.

Ils progressèrent lentement dans le couloir, prudents et sur leur garde jusqu'à une pièce adjacente.

\- "Peu importe l'ennemi, peu importe la planète, l'équipement des prisonniers est toujours conservé à proximité de ceux ci, c'est très intéressant d'un point de vue anthropologique" fit remarquer Simmons alors qu'il revêtait son équipement.

Mitchell appuya Davidson contre un mur, derrière des caisses de transport de matériel de sorte qu'il soit caché par celles-ci si quelqu'un venait à pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- "Vous devez me laisser ici Colonel" dit le blessé.

\- "Il n'en est pas question!" fit Mitchell.

\- "Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte de notre évasion" reprit l'officier "notre seule chance est de sécuriser un appareil pour rejoindre la planète et nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que cette station soit configurée comme celles que nous avons déjà visité. Vous devez faire une reconnaissance furtive, ce sera impossible si vous devez me porter et je ne peux pas marcher seul, encore moins courir."

Simmons fit une grimace alors qu'il allait se placer près de la porte pour faire le guet. Mitchell apporta à Davidson sa veste, son arme et sa radio.

\- "Nous reviendrons pour vous" dit-il avec regret en s'assurant que son collègue était bien à couvert.

* * *

 _A New York sur un plateau de télévision_

\- "Si vous nous rejoignez, je suis Julia Donovan, en direct sur Channel One pour une émission spéciale" commença la journaliste "ce soir je reçois Vala Maldoran, gagnante de l'émission ' _In the heart of business_ ' ainsi que son conjoint le Docteur Daniel Jackson. Nous sommes rejoint par le Professeur Vilern de l'université d'Harward, spécialiste en archéologie. Professeur, vous avez été très virulent dans la presse ces derniers jours concernant les travaux du Docteur Jackson, nous vous avons donc convié ce soir afin de vous permettre de vous exprimer et de donner au Docteur Jackson un droit de réponse."

\- "Merci Madame Donovan" dit-il "Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier de votre aimable invitation et de l'opportunité qui m'est donnée de souligner le sérieux de la recherche archéologique. Voyez vous, si je ne remet pas en cause le travail de Madame Maldoran dans le domaine de l'innovation technologique il me semble que la promotion par sa société d'un ouvrage aussi fantasque que celui du Docteur Jackson porte atteinte à la conception que l'on a de la recherche scientifique dans notre pays."

\- "Parce que VOUS êtes l'expert en la matière?" trancha Vala en colère.

\- "Pour ce qui a trait à l'archéologie, le Professeur Vilern est en effet un expert mondial" nota Daniel.

\- "Donc vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que votre livre n'est rien d'autre qu'une fiction!" fit Vilern d'un air satisfait.

\- "Vous…" commença Vala.

\- "Professeur" interrompit Daniel "j'ai écrit cet ouvrage il y a bien longtemps et il expose des théories que j'ai formulé de manière scientifique avec les éléments dont je disposais à l'époque ; elles vous ont été exposées à vous et à vos collègues et même si personne ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux, elles n'ont jamais été réfutées."

\- "Et vous voulez aujourd'hui faire de l'argent avec vos folles théories, peu vous importe si vous méprisez le travail de ceux qui ont effectivement vérifié leur travail, c'est proprement scandaleux!" rétorqua le Professeur.

\- "Non ça c'est juste moi!" fit Vala avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- "Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Donovan

\- "L'idée de faire de l'argent avec les théories de mon Daniel, c'est juste moi!" répondit Vala alors que Daniel levait les yeux au ciel. "Lyla a racheté les droits d'édition de son livre en secret" fit Vala le ton fier "voyez vous, Daniel est un homme occupé, et nous avons republié avant qu'il ne puisse protester!"

\- "Que l'on soit bien clair" reprit la journaliste "Docteur Jackson, vous étiez contre la réédition de votre livre? Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne croyez plus que je cite ' _les grandes pyramides d'Egypte semblent en plus d'être des édifices sépulcraux et religieux, l'amarrage de vaisseaux venus de l'espace'_?"

\- "Euh…" fit Daniel pesant ses mots "je maintiens le raisonnement derrière cette affirmation, mais je ne prétend pas continuer à vouloir en convaincre le milieu archéologique."

\- "Et cela montre précisément à quel point tout cela tient du ridicule" commença Vilern "vous même ne supportez plus cette théorie admettez le!"

\- "Excusez moi" fit Donovan en portant la main à son oreillette "on me signale qu'une transmission urgente de la Maison Blanche va interrompre notre programme."

* * *

 _Sur la station kassa_

Davidson agrippa son arme en entendant la porte de la pièce de stockage où il se trouvait s'ouvrir.

\- "Bon d'accord mais rapidement, si on se fait prendre…" fit un homme.

\- "On est en service depuis 16 heures et RIEN d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé" en fit un autre avant de boire bruyamment au goulot d'une bouteille.

\- "Tu penses qu'Odai va parvenir à annexer une planète aussi grande que la Terre? Ses défenses doivent être impressionnantes!" reprit le premier homme.

\- "Je pense qu'Odai devrait se préoccuper un peu plus de ce qui se passe ici ; rassembler tous les seconds pour qu'ils témoignent de sa victoire sur les terriens est une manoeuvre désespérée" railla l'autre homme "et je suis prêt à parier que les autres sont en train de préparer sa succession".

\- "On devrait y retourner..." hésita l'homme.

\- "Si on ne touche pas une part substantielle du butin terrien, je vole un cargo et je me barre de cette fichu station" soupira l'homme en rangeant sa bouteille.

\- "Tu dis ça toutes les semaines" lui dit l'autre en ouvrant la porte.

Davidson attendit 5 minutes pour être sûrs qu'ils étaient partis avant de contacter son équipe par radio.

\- "Colonel Mitchell répondez s'il vous plaît" fit-il

\- "Davidson? Tout va bien?" répondit l'officier.

\- "Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si cette station fait partie de celle que nous avons contaminé?" dit-il sans répondre à la question.

Mitchell regarda Simmons d'un air interrogateur.

\- "On ne peut pas en être certains" répondit le scientifique "mais nous ne sommes pas très loin de la dernière position connue de la station n°4 il y a donc fort à parier qu'elle a été déplacée jusqu'ici."

\- "Est ce que vous pouvez armer le dispositif que nous avons laissé derrière nous?" demanda Davidson en serrant des dents et en repositionnant sa jambe blessée.

\- "Nos ordres ne sont pas d'attaquer l'alliance luxienne!" coupa Mitchell qui se demandait si l'insubordination était si ancrée dans SG1 qu'elle gagnait tout nouveau membre par magie.

\- "Les circonstances ont changé mon Colonel, l'alliance est en train de lancer une attaque contre la Terre et une grande partie de ses dirigeants se trouvent actuellement sur cette base" indiqua le blessé.

\- "Comment vous?" commença Mitchell "peu importe nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire."

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps que le vaisseau de Lyra_

\- "Eh! réveillez-vous" fit Oneill en secouant la jeune femme qui se débattait dans son sommeil depuis plusieurs minutes.

Lyra plongea hors de son siège, planqua le Général au sien avec un bras sur son torse, son autre bras plié coude en arrière, main écartée à quelques centimètre du visage du militaire, le gantelet Goa'uld bientôt en position lumineuse.

\- "Oh là! Tout doux!" fit le Général en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

\- "Désolée" fit Lyra en regardant autour d'elle avant de relâcher Oneill "j'ai du m'endormir".

"Si on peut appeler ça dormir..." nota le Général en ajustant le col de son uniforme.

\- "Cauchemars" maugréa la jeune femme dans sa barbe "ça arrive régulièrement, désolée."

\- "Les cauchemars ou l'agression au saut du lit?" interrogea Oneill

\- "Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me réveille" sourit Lyra.

\- "C'est à se demander à quoi pensait le CIS quand ils ont exigé que vous repreniez du service actif" dit Oneill dans sa barbe en se redressant.

\- "J'ai fait un pacte avec eux, ils n'ont pas pu refuser" fit Lyra comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Quoi?" fit le Général interloqué

\- "Je leur ai dit que j'espionnerai le SGC pour eux, vous connaissez ma position sur l'armée, ça n'a pas été très difficile de leur faire croire que j'étais de leur côté." poursuivit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

\- "Excusez moi?!" fit Oneill qui commençait à sentir la colère monter.

\- "Ils sont persuadés que vous et Landry leur cachez la moitié de ce qui se passe autour des opérations SG, ce qui pour ce que j'en sais est faux, mais avouez que depuis que je suis là pour 'espionner' ils vous ont laissé tranquille" dit Lyra.

\- "Je..euh" balbutia Oneill en pensant que la revue trimestrielle qui avait eut lieu 15 jours plus tôt avait peut être été un peu moins pénible qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- "Et puis ils m'ont laissé ouvrir la réflexion sur l'ouverture de la porte à tous les personnels au courant de son existence donc…" commença Lyra.

\- "Mitchell dit que c'est juste du blabla sans intérêt…, sans vouloir vous vexer" coupa Oneill.

\- "Nous verrons ça dans les jours qui viennent ; le Général Landry a été d'une grande aide" reprit Lyra "j'ai peut être suggéré que l'égo de la CIS serait brossé si on lui confiait l'animation des groupes de réflexion, et ses messieurs sont maintenant très occupés à l'écriture, l'analyse et l'archivage des nombreux comptes rendus…" ajouta Lyra devant l'air dubitatif du Général.

\- "Vous êtes redoutable!" conclu Oneill.

* * *

 _En direct sur toutes les chaînes de télé américaines, les chaînes internationales et la plupart des autres médias ; le Président américain parle depuis le bureau oval._

\- "Mes chers compatriotes, citoyens de la Terre, c'est avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande urgence que je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui. En effet, la NASA et nos forces armées m'ont informé il y a quelques heures de l'imminence d'une attaque de notre planète. Cette attaque émane d'un ennemi connu sous le nom d'Alliance Luxienne qui contrôle diverses planètes de notre galaxie, bien au delà de notre système solaire. Fort heureusement, le travail sans relâche - et ce depuis plusieurs années- des forces armées américaines ayant reçu le concours de presque toutes les forces majeures de notre planète ainsi que des meilleurs scientifiques connus, sous l'égide de la Commission Internationale de Surveillance, nous permet d'être capable de nous mesurer à cet ennemi tant en nombre qu'en force et en technologie. Nous devons à nos nombreux alliés dans la Galaxie, qui luttent avec nous jours après jours pour défendre nos valeurs communes de liberté et de paix, d'avoir pris connaissance à l'avance de cette attaque et au moment où je vous parle les forces aériennes américaines, européennes, chinoises et russes sont pour la première fois unies et prêtes à défendre ensemble notre planète.

En ces temps graves, nous demandons à la population de garder son calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Notre plan d'attaque est solide et il n'y a aucune raison de penser que les combats atteindront la surface de la planète. Toutefois, par mesure de sécurité nous vous demandons d'appliquer les consignes du plan Ouragan déployé par l'ONU il y a quelques mois et dont les modalités sont prévues pour couvrir les circonstances actuelles. Soyez attentifs aux recommandations des autorités locales, de la police et des services de secours ; encore une fois, nous demandons à la population de garder son calme.

Sur une note plus personnelle je voudrais adresser un message aux soldats et autres personnels qui vont nous défendre aujourd'hui que vous soyez américain ou non, merci et Godspeed."

* * *

 _Sur Atlantis_

\- "Colonel Sheppard selon le planning, vous devriez être dans le fauteuil maintenant" dit Amelia Banks dans son oreillette.

\- "J'y suis presque" confirma Sheppard en courant dans le couloir qui menait au fauteuil des anciens "est-ce que Lorne, Caldwell, Ellis et Hocken sont en place?"

\- "Tout est prêt selon vos ordres Colonel" répondit Amelia

\- "Bien… vous voyez ça?" s'alarma Mitchell

\- "Multiples contacts sur nos radars Colonel, chasseurs de type Goa'uld" lança Amelia.

 **A.N./ A bientôt pour la bataille finale!**


	13. 112

**Stargate Galaxie Episode 12**

 _Sur le plateau TV_

\- "Est-ce que c'est un stratagème élaboré pour me faire croire à vos bétises?" s'exclama le Docteur Vilern en fixant Daniel une fois l'allocution du Président terminée "est-ce que c'est une blague?!"

\- "Bien sûr" ironisa Daniel à voix basse "le Président des Etats Unis est mon meilleur ami et il veut juste m'aider à booster mes ventes."

\- "Nous sommes tous sous le choc" intervint la journaliste Julia Donovan "vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions vous qui nous regardez en cette soirée historique. N'oubliez pas la principale information donnée par le Président : ne cédez pas à la panique. Revenons à vous Docteur Jackson, est-il possible, comme le suggère votre livre que vous en sachiez plus que nous sur ce qui nous attend?"

\- "Bordel votre livre est vrai!" coupa Vilern perdant toute retenue.

\- "TOUT n'est pas vrai" fit Vala condescendante "mais il faut bien dire que Daniel avait vu juste sur un grand nombre de chose. Avouez que c'est admirable, surtout qu'au moment d'écrire son bouquin il n'avait pas encore passé la por…" ajouta-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Donovan

\- "Excusez moi Vala, on me fait signe que nous somme rejoints par M. Woolsey de la CIS évoquée par le Président il y a un instant. M. Woolsey pouvez vous nous dire à quoi consiste l'organisation dont vous faite partie?"

\- "Et bien, Madame Donovan" commença Woolsey qui avait juste pris place sur le plateau "pour être tout à fait exact je ne fais plus partie de la CIS : par le passé je conduisais des audits au sein des différents programmes qu'elle supervise mais je dirige aujourd'hui un de nos programmes liés à l'exploration interplanétaire, la CIS est maintenant mon boss si vous voulez."

\- "Et quel est le rôle de cette organisation?" demanda Donovan.

\- "Et bien, à mesure que les activités 'hors terre' se sont développées, il est devenu évident qu'une surveillance internationale et civile des actions menées étaient nécessaire. La CIS représente un point de vue neutre qui permet de réguler le travail des équipes et de s'assurer que nos actions respectent les intérêts de l'ensemble des habitants de notre planète" expliqua Woolsey.

\- "Il y a assurément beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons et nous y reviendrons soyez en sûr ; pour l'instant peut on dire que la CIS a été créée pour pallier à l'absence de choix démocratique concernant les activités 'hors terre' comme vous les apellez et si oui, pourquoi garder le secret et ainsi empêcher un tel choix?" demanda Donovan.

\- "Ca n'est pas l'important pour l'instant!" coupa Daniel.

\- "Excusez moi Docteur Jackson" s'offusqua Donovan "mais je pense que les gens sont en droit de savoir…"

\- "Tout à fait" coupa encore Daniel "et le temps viendra pour juger des choix faits ces dernières années par des gens qui, vous vous en doutez, ce sont trouvé face à des situations impossibles sans que rien ne les y ai préparé. Mais pour l'instant, l'important est ailleurs. Vous parliez tout à l'heure de soirée historique et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je SAIS que nous sommes, nous, la population de la planète Terre -et j'entends par là tous les peuples et toutes les nations qui la compose- à un tournant de notre histoire. Il vient de nous être révélé une information si importante la façon dont nous allons y réagir pourrait déterminer notre avenir et celui des générations à venir, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille spatiale qui s'annonce . L'ensemble de la galaxie nous regarde, car oui, si vous n'aviez pas conscience de l'existence d'autres peuples avant ce soir, eux nous connaissent et pour beaucoup nous admirent, certains comptent même sur nous. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Quoi qu'il arrive, après ce soir tout sera différent, et dans notre situation la seule question importante est la suivante : allons nous unir et faire valoir ensemble les intérêts de la Terre où allons nous continuer à nous quereller pendant que le reste de la galaxie nous regarde?"

* * *

 _Sur Atlantis_

\- "Colonel" dit Amelia Banks "nos appareils ont réussi à repousser la première vague mais le reste de la flotte luxienne vient d'apparaître sur nos capteurs".

\- "Oui je vois ça" répondit Sheppard "dites à nos chasseurs de passer à l'attaque. Le Hammond restera en orbite au dessus d'Atlantis pour l'instant, nous voulons qu'ils s'approchent avant d'utiliser le rayon Asgard".

\- "Bien colonel" répondit Banks

\- "Restez en contact constant avec le SGC" reprit Sheppard "Landry doit être prêt à prendre le commandement de notre flotte si Atlantis est prise."

* * *

 _Sur le vaisseau de Lyra_

\- "Attention Général, nous sortons de l'hyperespace" dit Lyra "j'enclenche le système de camouflage"

La bataille se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- "Avons nous un moyen de savoir qui est qui?" demanda Oneill alors que des vaisseaux de confection goa'uld se poursuivaient et ouvraient le feu les uns sur les autres autour d'une station kassa en orbite autour de la planète.

\- "Une seconde" demanda Lyra "j'entre le code de la Résistance"

Aussitôt une partie des points représentants les vaisseaux sur l'écran de contrôle changèrent du jaune au vert.

\- "Vos amis de la Résistance sont en mauvaise posture" nota Oneill "je ne pense pas que notre arrivée puisse changer la donne et les jaffas resteront hors de portée tant que la flotte qui attaque en ce moment la Terre ne sera pas vaincue."

\- "Là!" fit Lyra en regardant un point devant elle et en actionnant les commandes du vaisseau filant aussi vite que les moteurs conventionnels le lui permettaient.

\- "Vous voulez me tenir au courant de ce que vous faites?" demanda Oneill qui maintenait une expression stoïque tout en se cramponnant à son siège au moment où Lyra faisait une manoeuvre brusque pour éviter un chasseur.

\- "Voilà l'entrée du champ de protection entourant la station" dit-elle en pointant une zone sur l'écran devant elle "apparement la brèche est restée ouverte, par négligence ou à cause d'un tir résistant, quoi qu'il en soit si nous nous approchons suffisamment nous parviendrons peut être à contacter SG1 par radio" expliqua Lyra en désignant un communicateur de technologie terrienne branché aux systèmes de commande du vaisseau.

\- "SG1 ici le Général Oneill, répondez" dit-il dans la radio quelques minutes plus tard. Lyra évita de justesse le tir d'un vaisseau cargo luxien, le looping manquant encore une fois de sortir le Général de son siège.

\- "Désolée Général" fit Lyra "cet appareil n'est pas conçu pour ce genre de manoeuvre. Oneill murmura quelque chose à propos de ceintures de sécurité avant de réitérer son appel.

\- "SG1 répondez!"

\- "Général Oneill?" la voix stupéfaite de Mitchell retentit dans les hauts parleurs après quelques instants "L'alliance est sur le point d'attaquer la Terre il faut…"

\- "Colonel" coupa Oneill "nous ne pourrons pas maintenir cette voie de communication longtemps quel est votre statut?"

\- "Davidson est blessé à la jambe, nous avons dû nous séparer mais il est en sécurité pour l'instant' expliqua Mitchell. "Simmons et moi avons réussi à reprogrammer la charge de C4 que nous avions laissé derrière nous lors d'une précédente mission, les charges sauteront dans 1 heure et devraient créer une réaction en chaîne qui détruira la station et tous les appareils à proximité. Nous pensions voler un vaisseau pour partir mais tous semblent avoir décollé pour la bataille. Savez vous ce qui se passe mon Général?"

\- "La Résistance est venu faire une apparition au sommet de l'Alliance" répondit Oneill.

\- "Général, nous allons devoir décrocher" interrompit Lyra "maintenir cette position nous laisse beaucoup trop à découvert et le système de camouflage sera inutile si nous somme touchés."

\- "Est-ce que c'est Lyra?" demanda Simmons parlant à son tour dans la radio.

\- "C'est notre chauffeur aujourd'hui" répondit Oneill "récupérez Davidson et retrouvez nous dans 40 minutes au hangar à chasseurs de la station, nous venons vous chercher. Terminé."

* * *

 _Retour sur le plateau TV_

\- "Ici Julia Donovan pour une émission spéciale" dit la journaliste en fixant la caméra "nous sommes en direct avec le Colonel Davis depuis le Pentagone. Colonel, merci de nous accorder un moment en cette période de crise. Que pouvez vous nous dire de la bataille qui fait rage au dessus de nos têtes?"

\- "Laissez moi d'abord répéter les consignes à l'adresse de la population" commença Davis "restez à l'abris et ne cédez pas à la panique. Nous sommes confiants quant à l'issue de cette bataille mais si le pire devait arriver, nous savons par expérience que le but de notre ennemi est purement lucratif, si elle venait à gagner la surface, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que l'Alliance ne s'attaque à la population en l'absence de provocation. Nous avons des rapports de rassemblement à plusieurs endroits dans le pays dont le but est de revendiquer la liberté et l'indépendance de notre planète et celle des Etats Unis. Si le sentiment est sans doute louable, l'alliance luxienne que nous combattons aujourd'hui a un lourd passé d'attaques terroriste de type kamikaze ; nous ne souhaitons pas leur offrir de cibles civiles évidentes même si, je le répète, 'il n'y a que très peu de chances, que l'un de leur appareil réussisse à percer nos défenses et à entrer dans notre atmosphère".

\- "Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que l'ennemi restera hors de l'atmosphère? Et que ce passera-t-il si vous vous trompez?" demanda Donovan

\- "Nous sommes en position de force" indiqua Davis "nous savions grâce à notre réseau de renseignements que l'ennemi était en marche vers nos portes et avons pu nous y préparer. De plus notre technologie est supérieure à la leur. Et si ne serait-ce qu'un seul appareil parvenait à franchir nos rangs, il serait alors en grand désavantage, volant dans un aéronef conçu pour le vol spatial et non aérien et accueilli par la coalition de toutes les aviations conventionnelles terriennes qui patrouillent actuellement au dessus de nos têtes."

\- "A vous entendre nous n'avons rien à craindre" reprit Donovan "n'est ce pas un peu trop beau pour être vrai?"

\- "Toute bataille comporte évidemment des risques" indiqua Davis. "Ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que nous avons repoussé la première vague d'attaque avec somme toute peu de pertes, c'est signe que notre plan fonctionne."

\- "Merci Colonel Davis" fit Donovan avant de se retourner vers ses invités sur le plateau. "Tout ça est à peine croyable, les extraterrestres existent et nous leur sommes apparemment supérieur en technologie. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver?"

\- "Et bien" Daniel prit la parole "pas sans sacrifices. Depuis plusieurs années nous luttons pour la liberté et l'application des Droits de l'Homme dans la Galaxie. Nous avons noué des liens d'amitié avec plusieurs mondes, nous avons même combattu au côté de certains, et nous avons appris beaucoup…"

\- "Nous sommes perdus!" maugréa Vilern

\- "Voyez-vous Julia" intervint Vala en posant la main sur celle de Daniel qui regardait son ancien collègue avec un air effaré, "cette planète regorge de gens intelligents et inventifs qui ont su adapter, modifier, et créer des technologies jusqu'à développer un véritable arsenal à partir de trouvailles glanés sur d'autres mondes. J'ai moi même été surprise de ce que les équipes scientifiques sont parvenues à réaliser après juste quelques années d'intégration des technologies extra terriennes. En plus de ça, la Terre a mené maints combats pour la liberté dans la galaxie et Daniel ici présent est la personne la plus douée que je connaisse pour amener les soldats les plus têtus à la table des négociations."

\- "Négocier avec des aliens!" maugréa Vilern en secouant la tête.

\- "Vous trouvez ça naïf? c'est aussi ce que je pensais au début" ajouta Vala alors que Daniel levait les yeux, remerciant silencieusement le ciel que la jeune femme n'avait pas laissé échapper de mots comme 'Goa'uld' ou 'Unas' "mais cette approche se révèle efficace sur le long terme, par exemple l'une des plus puissantes races de la galaxie, malheureusement aujourd'hui éteinte, a légué sa technologie et toutes ses connaissances à la Terre et…"

\- "Vous!" fit Vilern en pointant Jackson et Vala du doigt "Vous et cette femme avez osé copiner avec de viles et horribles créatures de l'espace, c'est un scandale!"

\- "Attention à ce que vous dites!" fit Vala se levant de son siège, dévisageant le professeur et en perdant son 'sourire télé'

\- "Ce que Vala veut dire" reprit Daniel en tirant sur le bras sur le Vala pour qu'elle se rasseye "c'est que la plupart des gens vivant sur d'autres planètes sont autant des humains que nous, ou au moins un version dérivée de notre espèce. Cela nous a beaucoup surpris au départ, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, mais il y a en fait des explications historiques qui nous ramènent à un lointain passé commun qui…"

\- "Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ce que vous nous racontez est vrai?" coupa Vilern "Et même si les aliens ont deux bras et deux jambes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut leur faire confiance! Nous sommes sous attaque je vous le rappelle!"

\- "Effectivement" intervint Woolsey "nous sommes attaqués et tous les groupes peuplant notre galaxie ne sont pas amicaux ; mais grâce au travail et aux sacrifices réalisés par nos équipes, il est raisonnable de dire que la Terre a plus d'amis que d'ennemis dans la Galaxie."

\- "Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que nos 'amis' ne viendront pas nous dépouiller à la première occasion?" demanda Vilern qui était de plus en plus histérique.

\- "Mouais" fit Vala en hochant la tête "c'est toujours une possibilité. Mais la plupart des trafiquants ont peur de la réputation de l'armée terrienne, sans parler du nouveau système de sécurité. Non, selon moi, le plus que vous ayez à craindre c'est si les Issadins décident de venir faire du tourisme, il parait qu'ils sont insupportables et bruyants, mais ils ont les poches bien pleines. Je devrais réfléchir à une division voyage pour Lyla" ajouta-elle pensive

\- "Vala" Daniel la rappela à l'ordre.

\- "Quoi?" répondit elle "je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tirer profit de ma connaissance de votre planète pour la faire découvrir à d'autres, c'est tout à fait honnête Daniel!"

\- "Que voulez vous dire?" demanda Julia Donovan en ouvrant de grands yeux alors que Daniel fermait les siens comme s'il voulait ignorer ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- "Et bien" fit Lyra en se tournant vers la caméra et en décochant son plus beau sourire "après tout ce qui s'est dit ce soir vous avez sans doute remarqué que 'Vala Maldoran' ne sonne pas vraiment terrien!''

Le silence régna un moment sur le plateau alors que tous les techniciens ainsi que Julia Donovan semblaient abasourdis. Woolsey avait un sourire en coin alors que Daniel nettoyait ses lunettes en secouant la tête. Vala continuait à sourire alors que Vilern la regardait avec un mélange de peur et de fascination, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui d'une démarche chaloupée. L'archéologue se crispa alors qu'elle s'approchait et balbutia :

\- "Vous...vous êtes une alienne".

\- "Oui" confirma-t-elle en lui massant légérement l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende enfin. Nul doute que l'image était déjà en train de faire le tour des réseaux sociaux.

* * *

 _Sur Atlantis_

\- "Colonel Sheppard, je vous connecte avec le Colonel Ellis" dit Amelia Banks

\- "Ellis" fit Sheppard "nous sommes un peu occupés en ce moment".

\- "Colonel" répondit Ellis "selon nos capteurs, notre flotte subi des dommages importants, Caldwell et moi sommes prêts à venir vous prêter mains fortes".

\- "Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Colonel" reprit Sheppard "je viens de demander au Hammond de quitter l'orbite lunaire pour attaquer les premiers vaisseaux lourds de l'alliance, le Dédale et l'Apollo doivent rester derrière Mars pour l'instant comme nous l'avons planifié."

\- "Un escadron de l'alliance a déjà percé vos lignes" coupa Ellis "fort heureusement leur trajectoire les a amené au dessus du pacifique et les forces russes ont réussi à les stopper avant que des pertes civiles ne soit à déplorer, mais je dois vous rapeller qu'en cas de percée plus importante les vaisseaux conventionnels seront vite dépassés, surtout qu'il ne possèdent pas de bouclier de défense. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre le Docteur Carter pour une solution qui n'arrivera peut être jamais."

\- "Colonel" s'énerva Sheppard "nous devons juste gagner un peu plus de temps, maintenez votre position et attendez mes ordres."

Le Colonel Ellis mit fin à la conversation en secouant la tête. Alors qu'Amelia reprit :

\- "Colonel, nos positions sont sur le point d'être dépassées, l'entrée dans la bataille du Hammond concentre les feux de l'Alliance et nous pourrions utilisez les quelques drones qu'il nous reste mais c'est juste une question de temps avant que…"

\- "Je sais!" coupa Sheppard en serrant des dents "connectez moi avec McKay."

* * *

 _Sur la station inachevée en orbite terrestre_

\- "McKay vous me recevez?" demanda Sheppard

\- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda le scientifique comme si le militaire le dérangeait

\- "Vous en êtes où avec les satellites?" poursuivit Sheppard

\- "On y est presque" répondit Sam dans sa radio.

\- "Qu'est ce… non!' fit McKay à son tour "écoutez même s'il était possible de se concentrer une minute malgré les nombreux tirs qui passent beaucoup trop près de cette boite de conserve qui possède à peine un champ de protection rudimentaire, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions arriver à un résultat. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit allier les technologies terriennes, goa'uld et anciennes, qui plus est pour réaliser une opération qui n'a jamais été tentée jusque là, est complètement impossible!"

\- "McKay!" insista Sheppard

\- "Sérieusement Sheppard" fit le scientifique d'un ton sérieux "il est temps de passer au plan B."

\- "Rodney, si je demande au Dédale et à l'Apollo d'attaquer la flotte de l'alliance par l'arrière rien ne nous garanti la victoire" rappela Mitchell "en plus si vous parvenez par la suite à activer les satellites ils seront pris dans le rayon de l'EMP et nous n'aurons aucun moyen d'aborder les vaisseaux de l'alliance puisque nous seront autant incapacités qu'eux. Et pour peu qu'ils parviennent à relancer leurs systèmes avant nous, nous leur auront servi la planète sur un plateau".

\- "Ecoutez" fit McKay "je sais que j'ai l'habitude de sauver le monde sous la pression d'une mort imminente mais, je vous jure que je n'ai pas de miracle en stock aujourd'hui!"

\- "Voilà!" coupa Sam en refermant un panneau de contrôle "John nous sommes prêts à faire un essai."

\- "Quoi?!" fit McKay.

\- "Très bien soyez prêts à mon signal" fit Sheppard "Amelia connectez moi sur tous les canaux."

\- "Colonel Sheppard" fit la voix d'Amelia "vous avez le SGC, Atlantis, le Pentagone et tous les vaisseaux actuellement en service."

\- "Votre attention" fit Sheppard après une grande inspiration "à mon signal nous activerons le protocole 'Stillwind'. Nous saurons immédiatement si l'opération est fructueuse. Toutes les unités doivent se tenir sur leurs gardes et prêtes à réagir quel que soit le résultat. Docteur Carter à mon commandement 3, 2, 1 allez y."

Sam enclencha le programme, un rayon magnétique émana de la station sur laquelle elle se trouvait avec McKay vers l'immensité de l'espace devant eux, manquant la Terre qui se trouvait derrière eux. McKay se précipita vers son écran de contrôle.

\- "La bonne nouvelle est que à ma grande surprise, votre onde unidirectionnelle fonctionne, la mauvaise c'est que nous sommes les seuls à avoir fait feu!" dit il en pointant les satellites qui étaient restés éteints. "Je vous l'avais dit, commander des satellites hybrides terriens/goauld avec un programme ancien/terrien relève du domaine du rêve!"

\- "Quelque chose bloque le signal de commande" nota Sam sans relever la tête de sa tablette.

\- "Quelque… non, je vous dit que c'est un problème de compatibilité des systèmes!" s'écria McKay

\- "Coupez le champ de protection de la station!" rétorqua Sam

\- "Vous êtes inconsciente, c'est la seule chose qui nous protège des tirs de l'alliance!" fit Rodney alarmé "et ils ont repéré notre présence même si nous n'avons réussit à immobiliser qu'une poignée de vaisseaux!" ajouta-t-il en pointant vers la fenêtre de la station par laquelle on pouvait voir quatre chasseurs immobiles mais également un escadron progressant rapidement vers leur position.

Sam poussa McKay du poste de commande, éteignit le champ de force de la station et actionna à nouveau le programme sur sa tablette. Cette fois là, l'ensemble des satellites et la station émirent une EMP qui bloqua les systèmes de tous les appareils à portée.

\- "Je… ça n'aurait pas dû marcher!" s'exclama McKay.

* * *

 _Retour sur le plateau TV_

\- "Mr Woolsey" fit Julia Donovan "la révélation des origines de Vala est aussi choquante qu'inattendue. Doit-on en conclure que des… personnes nées sur d'autres planètes circulent librement parmi nous?"

\- "Non" répondit Woolsey mal à l'aise "le cas de Vala est isolé. C'est une alliée qui a rejoint nos rangs il y a plusieurs années et qui a fait ses preuves, notamment en étant un élément clef de la protection de notre planète dans un conflit qui est maintenant réglé. Lorsqu'elle a émis le souhait de devenir un membre de notre société civile, nous lui avons accordé un permi de résidence tout à fait mérité mais je veux être très clair, la CIS n'a en aucun cas la volonté de mettre en place un quelconque programme d'accueil de visiteurs d'autres planètes. La situation de Vala est inédite et encore une fois elle a gagné notre confiance mainte et maintes fois avant d'être autorisée à…"

Alors que Woolsey se perdait dans ses explications, Julia Donovan avait un doigt sur son oreillette, visiblement recevant de nouvelles informations. Elle leva un doigt avant d'interrompre l'avocat :

\- "Excusez moi Monsieur Woolsey" dit-elle "on me signale que nous entrons en communication avec le Docteur Samantha Carter. Docteur," ajouta-t-elle alors que le visage de Sam apparaissait derrière elle "vous dirigez un réseau international de chercheurs et de scientifiques qui travaillent sur les technologies et les cultures aliennes, et vous vous trouvez actuellement… sur une de nos stations en orbite! Qu'avez vous à nous apprendre? Quelle est la situation de nos forces? Comment se passe la bataille?"

\- "Bonsoir" fit Sam d'un ton timide "nous avons perdu les communications avec nos troupes engagées dans la bataille. Ce qui est tout à fait en accord avec notre plan!" s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter "nous avons déployé via une flotte de tout nouveaux satellites, une nouvelle arme qui a rendu inerte tous les vaisseaux à sa portée. Amis comme ennemis. Les efforts de nos escadrons nous ont permi d'attirer tous les vaisseaux de l'alliance dans le champ des satellites. Je suis donc dans la capacité de vous annoncer que l'alliance luxienne ne pose plus de menace immédiate pour la Terre."

\- "C'est… une nouvelle merveilleuse" nota Donovan abasourdie alors que Vala serrait des poings en signe de victoire devant un Daniel souriant "mais si je comprends bien, les vaisseaux ennemis sont toujours au dessus de nos têtes. N'est ce pas inquiétant?"

\- "L'Apollo et le Dédale, deux de nos meilleurs vaisseaux de combats, étaient hors de portée cachés derrière l'orbite de Mars lorsque l'arme a été déployée, ils n'ont donc pas été touchés. Leurs escadrons de chasseurs ont procédé à des frappes préventives immédiatement après le déploiement de notre onde compromettant les systèmes d'armement et de navigation des vaisseaux principaux de nos ennemis." expliqua Sam "Apollo et Dédale possèdent des armes capables de vaporiser même les plus gros vaisseaux en une salve et donc dissuadent toute tentative éventuelle de l'ennemi dans l'hypothèse improbable d'une remise en marche de leur système."

\- "Merci Docteur Carter" dit Donovan en mettant fin à la communication. "C'est terminé!" ajouta-elle avec un soupir de soulagement à l'adresse des invités présents sur le plateau.

\- "Et bien, nos équipes vont maintenant devoir aborder les vaisseaux ennemis afin d'appréhender les personnels à leur bord" dit Daniel "des résistances sont à prévoir mais comme l'a dit Sam, mais les mesures mises en place et la supériorité technologique de nos appareils permettent d'affirmer que la surface de la planète est hors de danger."

\- "Bien" fit Donovan enthousiaste "Vala vous ne semblez pas aussi heureuse de la nouvelle que l'on pourrait le penser." nota-t-elle en voyant la posture renfermé qu'avait adopté la jeune femme.

\- "Je… les combats ne sont pas terminés pour tout le monde" murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux

\- "Vala fait référence" intervint Woolsey alors que Donovan et Vilern écarquillaient les yeux "à la bataille que nos alliés extra terrestres sont en train de mener à l'autre bout de la galaxie afin de tenter de prendre la base arrière de notre ennemi et de garantir qu'aucune autre attaque ne soit menée contre la Terre."

Le silence se fit sur le plateau. Vilern hocha la tête puis s'avança vers Vala et dit en lui serrant la main :

\- "Merci à vous et à vos semblables de veiller sur notre planète."

\- "C'est sur ces images que se termine notre émission spéciale" reprit Donovan "je suis sûre que beaucoup de questions seront posées dans les jours qui viennent mais ce soir nous remercions ceux qui ont combattus pour notre sécurité et notre liberté et nous adressons toutes nos prières à ceux qui le font encore au moment où je vous parle sur l'orbite terrestre comme à des années lumières d'ici."

* * *

 _Sur la station kassa_

\- "Comment vous tenez le coup?" demanda Mitchell à Davidson alors qu'ils couraient dans un couloir, Simmons soutenant le soldat blessé.

\- "Je me sentirai mieux quand on aura quitté cette saloperie de station" maugréa Davidson.

\- "On y est presque" dit Simmons "le hangar à vaisseaux est au bout de ce couloir."

\- "Oh merde" lança Mitchell en poussant ses compagnons à couvert alors qu'une patrouille luxienne apparaissait derrière eux.

\- "Arrêtez vous!" lança un luxien avant d'ouvrir le feu.

Simmons et Mitchell répliquèrent alors que Davidson sombrait sur le sol.

\- "Colonel, je serais bientôt à court de munitions!" fit le scientifique après quelques minutes.

\- "Leurs renforts sont arrivés, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Davidson?" demanda le chef d'équipe depuis sa position de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- "Il a perdu connaissance" informa Simmons inquiet.

\- "Arrêtez de tirer" ordonna l'un des luxiens "Colonel Mitchell, vous n'avez pas d'issue, même si vous pouviez gagner le hangar, tous nos appareils sont sortis. Rendez vous, et je vous promet une mort rapide."

Simmons regarda Mitchell d'un air alarmé, ne voyant pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

\- "Je dois m'opposer à cette idée" fit une voix derrière eux.

L'inconnu, caché derrière l'embrasure de la porte ouvrit le feux sur les luxiens, Mitchell eut juste le temps d'identifier le Général Oneill avant que celui ci ne se replie sous le couvert de la porte.

\- "Couvrons le!" ordonna Mitchell à Simmons qui s'était emparé de l'arme de Davidson.

Oneill joignit les efforts de SG1, canardant les luxiens et les empêchant momentanément de faire usage de leurs armes.

\- "Maintenant!' cria-t-il au moment où il arrêtait ses tirs.

Lyra surgit dans le couloir alors que Michell et Simmons continuaient de tirer. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière eux, leva les bras et concentra deux salves des gantelets Goa'uld au dessus de la tête des luxiens, effondrant le couloir sur eux.

\- "Dégageons d'ici!" fit elle en aidant Simmons à relever Davidson et en dirigeant SG1 vers l'entrée de son vaisseau stationné dans le hangar tout proche.

\- "Vous êtes en retard" fit Oneill à Mitchell

\- "Désolé nous avons été retenu, merci de passer nous chercher mon Général." répondit Mitchell en courant vers le vaisseau.

\- "La station va exploser d'une minute à l'autre" fit Oneill au moment où le sas du vaisseau se refermait.

Lyra plongea sur les commandes et sortit le vaisseau de la station à toute allure.

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Intrusion détectée' - 'Scanner initialisé'_ fit une voix féminine douce mais ferme.

\- "Qu'est ce que?" fit Mitchell alors qu'un champ de force apparaissait autour des trois nouveaux arrivants.

\- "C'est encore ce machin!" fit Oneill en levant les yeux au ciel.

' _Intrusion détectée' - 'Multiples sujets humanoïdes mâles' - 'Multiples armes détectées'_ ' _Un sujet inconscient'_ poursuivit la voix alors qu'un rayon venait toucher les trois hommes.

' _Intrusion détectée - 'Analyse sanguine en cours'_ fit la voix

\- "Juste, restez immobile une seconde" fit Oneill en désignant vaguement de la main le plafond.

\- "Davidson a besoin de soin médicaux" s'empressa Simmons en regardant son compagnon toujours inconscient sur le sol.

\- "Lyra quand vous aurez une seconde!" s'impatienta Oneill

\- "Nous devrions être suffisamment loin pour éviter l'explosion" fit Lyra en se levant de son siège.

' _Sujets identifiés' - 'Colonel Mitchell, Capitaine Davidson et Docteur Simmons - 'Confirmation autorisation protocole_ _Allea à confirmer'_ interrompit la voix.

\- "Allea directement?" Oneill fronça les sourcils

\- "Protocole Allea confirmé. Activation immédiate du statut Dorma pour Davidson" fit Lyra "Ils sont mon équipe" ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules pour répondre à l'interrogation d'Oneill avant d'installer Davidson sur un fauteuil avec l'aide de Simmons.

\- "La bataille est terminée?" demanda Mitchell en regardant inquiet le reste de son équipe.

Une explosion retentit derrière eux, le souffle faisant tanguer le vaisseau.

\- "Elle est fini maintenant" nota Oneill.

\- "Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça?" demanda Simmons en désignant les machines autour de Davidson.

\- "Ca va le maintenir stable et inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'amener jusqu'à un médecin. Selon le scanner les dommages internes ne sont pas trop graves, tant que nous parvenons à arrêter l'hémorragie, il devrait s'en sortir." dit Lyra en terminant de placer une intraveineuse dans le bras de Davidson. Elle s'écarta et le militaire fut immédiatement entouré d'un champ magnétique, bleu cette fois ci.

\- "Ce vaisseau est goa'uld et pourtant contient des technologies que je n'ai jamais vues" nota Simmons en rejoignant les deux militaires alors que Lyra se rendait à nouveau au poste de commande."

\- "Que s'est-il passé mon Général?" demanda Mitchell

\- "Nous avons fait part de votre plan à Iphor et il a ordonné la retraite de tous les appareils de la Résistance attaquant la station, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Une bonne partie des chasseurs de l'Alliance les ont prit en chasse, c'est sans doute ce quii nous a permis de pénétrer le hangar sans nous faire remarquer. Vous connaissez la suite."

\- "Tous les appareils qui étaient restés pour protéger le sommet ont été détruit par l'explosion" informa Lyra en levant la tête de ses moniteurs.

\- "Que faisons nous maintenant? Allons nous prêter mains fortes à la Résistance? S'ils sont toujours pris en chasse…" demanda Mitchell

\- "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire" fit Oneill avec un sourire "Sur nos conseil Iphor les amène droit vers les forces Jaffa. Teal'c va nous régler ça vite fait bien fait."

\- "A-t-on des informations sur la situation de la Terre?" demanda Simmons l'air grave.

 **A.N/ Voilà! Laissez moi un commentaire avec votre avis!**

 **L'histoire est terminée, mais un épilogue viendra bientôt en cadeau bonus!**


	14. 103 - Epilogue

**Stargate Galaxie - Epilogue**

 _New York_

\- "Bonsoir à tous," fit la voix à la télévision "je suis Alexa Xi Phong, sino-américaine et nouvellement nommée porte parole de la CIS. Je voudrais commencer ma première allocution en disant toute ma gratitude aux hommes et aux femmes qui se sont battus inlassablement ces dernières années par delà de l'atmosphère de notre planète pour assurer notre sécurité et notre liberté. Je sais que de nombreuses questions sont encore en suspens, et je comprends les interrogations de chacun. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu, je suis sûre que tous réalisent que cette crise demande une organisation et une logistique qui reste à mettre en place. Voilà donc ce que je suis en mesure de vous confirmer aujourd'hui. L'alliance luxienne, qui nous a attaqué il y a quelques jours est en déroute dans la Galaxie : sa garde arrière a été détruite par les 'Jaffas' une des forces armées les plus importantes de la Galaxie et également des alliés fidèles et de longue date de la Terre. C'est pour cela que nous les avons sollicité concernant l'incarcération des prisonniers de guerre arrêtés à l'issu de la bataille de la Terre. Car oui, je suis en mesure aujourd'hui d'annoncer que les vaisseaux encore en orbite au dessus de notre planète ont été vidés de leurs occupants et sont maintenant sous contrôle terrien. Comme je le disais plus tôt, ils ont été transférés sur un monde carcéral Jaffa : il a été jugé inconvenant et dangereux de les accueillir sur Terre et nous ne disposons pas des infrastructures adéquates sur d'autres mondes. Bien entendu, nos agents participent à leur surveillance ainsi qu'à leurs interrogatoires sur la base desquels nous espérons pouvoir démanteler les réminiscence de l'Alliance dans la Galaxie. Pour ce qui concerne l'avenir, une cellule spéciale vient d'être créée au sein de l'ONU afin de discuter de la proposition qui a été faite à notre planète de participer à une nouvelle instance inter-planétaire ayant pour but le maintien de la paix dans la Galaxie ainsi que l'organisation d'échanges commerciaux et culturels. La CIS et les autres services impliqués dans l'exploration planétaire contribueront aux travaux de cette cellules en lui fournissant toutes informations pertinentes à ses travaux Je vais maintenant répondre à vos questions."

Les journalistes tous en même temps :

\- "Quels sont les membres de la cellule? Comment ont-il été nommé? Qui lui a donné mandat pour se prononcer au nom de la planète?"

\- "Qui sont ces 'autres services impliqués dans l'exploration planétaire'? Que répondez vous aux rumeurs selon lesquelles l'Alliance luxienne aurait reçu des soutiens terriens?"

\- "Qui prendra possession des vaisseaux aliennes saisis? Est ce que l'armée américaine entend les utiliser pour imposer son point de vue au reste du monde?"

\- "Qui sont les jaffas? Où ont-il amené les prisonniers et pourquoi leur en confier la garde? Comment prévoir la tenue de procès même si la convention de Genève ne s'applique évidemment pas?"

\- "Quand sera-t-il possible de se rendre sur d'autres planètes? Delta Air Lines a fait part de son projet d'acheter une flotte de vaisseaux spatiaux, est-ce envisagé et à quelle échéance?"

\- "Qui lui a dit de prendre des questions!?" s'exclama Daniel en éteignant la télévision "ils vont en faire qu'une bouchée!"

\- "Ces reporters sont des chiens!" répondit Vala depuis une autre pièce

\- "Tu n'a pas toujours dit ça" fit remarquer Daniel

\- " Ils me traitent de menteuse!" s'indigna Vala

\- " Même si tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu as effectivement menti sur tes origines" dit Daniel

\- "J'ai dit que j'avais grandi dans une ferme et que mon père était un escroc, c'est la pure vérité" contra-t-elle

\- "Bientôt prête?" demanda Daniel en écarta le rideau de la fenêtre pour y voir une armée de paparazzi "quelque chose me dit que le trajet vers l'aéroport sera mouvementé."

* * *

 _SGC_

\- "Teal'c! Je suis content de vous voir" salua Mitchell alors que le Jaffa, revêtu d'une tenue de cérémonie venait d'arriver via la Porte des étoiles.

\- "Moi de même Colonel Mitchell" répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- "Quoi de neuf au pays des Jaffas?" fit l'officier sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble l'un des couloirs de la base.

\- "Le grand conseil réfléchit à une éventuelle adhésion au gouvernement interplanétaire" fit Teal'c sérieux "la proposition de la Résistance de nommer Lyra leader du conseil exécutif n'est pas très bien reçue."

\- "C'est la personne que je connaisse qui connaît le mieux les différentes cultures de la Galaxie, mis à part peut-être Jackson, ce qui serait un atout pour tout le monde ; mais je comprends que les Jaffas craignent qu'elle soit partisane du mouvement qu'elle a cofondé, sans parler de son origine terrienne, ni de son passé avec votre communauté."

\- "En effet" acquiesça Teal'c.

\- "Si j'étais vous, je m'en ferais pas trop" ajouta Mitchell en le laissant passer devant lui alors qu'ils traversaient une porte blindée "dès qu'elle a été mise au courant de la suggestion de la Résistance, elle s'est réfugiée sur son vaisseau. Elle refuse tout contact avec la CIS qui voudrait la voir prendre le poste."

\- "Vous pensez qu'elle va rester avec SG1?" demanda Teal'c intéressé

\- "Tout dépend à quel point le programme restera secret" fit Cam en haussant les épaules "La découverte par le public de l'existence de mondes extra-terrestre ne l'a pas guéri de sa paranoïa, bien au contraire. Nous partirons dès que vous vous serez changé" ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'un vestiaire.

\- "Je ne pense pas que ma tenue soit inappropriée" dit Teal'c en relevant la tête après s'être donné une rapide inspection.

\- "Bien sûr que non!" dit rapidement Mitchell "c'est juste que vous pourriez entrer en contact avec des civils sur le chemin et…"

\- "La révélation de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles n'a-t-elle pas eu lieu comme prévu?" demanda Teal'c en levant un sourcil.

\- "A vrai dire la révélation de l'existence d'un moyen instantané de voyager à travers la galaxie et au delà est toujours un secret" avoua Mitchell, " et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit d'actualité de sitôt. Après la bataille avec l'Alliance, les esprits se sont échauffés et la police a dû gérer des manifestations parfois mouvementées. Le Président a dû instaurer un couvre-feu et la bourse et les écoles sont encore fermées. Mais nous nous en tirons pas si mal, la situation est désastreuse dans d'autres pays, surtout dans ceux gouvernés par des extrémistes religieux… Bref, annoncer toute la vérité sur nos activités va prendre du temps. Vous serez curieux de savoir que la porte parole de la CIS a évoqué l'existence Jaffa, il y a environ deux heures ; si j'étais vous, j'éviterais pourtant de me faire connaître, apparemment les menaces de mort qu'on reçu Vala et Jackson ne sont rien comparé au harcèlement des journalistes"

* * *

 _Minessota_

Daniel sortait d'un hélicoptère, ajustant son smoking il prit le bras de Vala pour l'aider à marcher dans la pelouse malgré ses talons hauts. Ils marchèrent plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de rejoindre l'assemblée.

\- "Prends des notes" fit Vala d'un ton espiègle en embrassant la joue de l'archéologue. Elle saisit le bouquet de fleurs qu'on lui tendait avant d'aller prendre place de l'autre côté de l'allée.

\- "Vous êtes en retard" fit remarquer Oneill lui aussi vêtu d'un smoking.

\- "Désolé" dit Daniel en ajustant ses lunettes "je jure que les paparazzi sont plus difficiles à semer qu'une horde de Unas en colère."

\- "Vous avez fait du chemin depuis Abydos" fit remarquer le Général avec un sourire.

\- "Et vous donc!" dit Daniel en désignant le bout de l'allée : Samatha Carter, radieuse au bras de son frère s'avançait le sourire aux lèvres dans une magnifique robe de mariée.

 **A.N. / Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!**

 **J'espère avoir rendu justice à cette histoire, je m'excuse pour toute contradiction et autres fautes d'orthographe, merci d'ailleurs de me les signaler!**

 **Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction. Du moins, c'est celle que j'ai commencé à écrire en premier il y a plusieurs années, même si j'en ai publié en plus courtes avant de me lancer pleinement dans celle ci. Je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière même si je pense qu'elle peut être grandement améliorer, surtout concernant les derniers chapitres sur lesquels je me suis un peu précipitée.**

 **Il y a des ouvertures ça et là pour une suite que j'envisage dans l'univers de Stargate Atlantis. Son écriture prendrait du temps. Voudriez-vous la lire?**

 **J'ai pour projet de traduire cette histoire en anglais.**


End file.
